Unknown Saviors
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: Bella Swan meets Alice Cullen, @ the University of Washington. Alice has seen Bella before in a vision. Can they save her from the vile Mike Newton before it is too late? Team Jasper story! Rated M for strong language, sexual and physical abuse. AU
1. Chapter 1: Revelations & Beginnings

**A/N: This is a TEAM JASPER story! Rated M for language and physical/sexual abuse. If you are sensitive to the issue of abuse please do not read! It is not my intention to hurt anyone's feeling with this story. This is my first time using more than one point of view so I hope I did it justice. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. All things Twilight belong to SM. All song belong to their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks to my wonderful and helpful BETA Jenna822. You Rock Girl!!!**

**Thanks to Jess, Oceanwaters2006 for doing a final overview of the whole fic. I Loves ya' bb!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Revelations & Beginnings**

**Songs for Chapter 1: From the Inside - Depswa & Who's got my back? - Creed**

****** indicates flashback******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Looking back to the time after my father died, leaving me alone, I never thought my life would be so… tortured. I met Mike in high school and he was always following me around like a lost puppy. I finally gave him a chance when we started college. It was okay, but not what I had expected.

We were getting ready to start our sophomore year of college and I was not in a good place. Mike had convinced me a few months ago to move in with him and I really wished I could take it back. He was a very nice, sweet and caring man—until I moved in.

That was when he joined the football team and became popular, then he changed. Not for the better. He became an arrogant, mean son-of-a-bitch. Now I was like a caged animal at the pound, waiting to be put down and out of my misery. He tells me what to do and I am the idiot who listens. _What choice do I have? _

I looked back on the first time he ever hit me, and tried to see where I went wrong.

*****

"Bella, hurry up, we're going to be late, damnit!" Mike yelled.

"I am hurrying but I can't find my shirt. You could come and help, you know," I said with a hint of anger.

"Bella!"

"Damnit! Come help me if you are in such a hurry!" I was beginning to get irritated with his badgering of me.

"What in the fuck do I look like? Your fucking maid?" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Bella, why are you doing this, can't you just behave and listen to me?"

"Mike, I am not a dog. I don't obey you. I am …."

He cut me off with a hand across face. The next thing I knew I was on my back, laying across the bed, gasping for air. He told me just to stay home; he didn't want to be bothered with me tonight.

I packed my clothes and was ready when he came home to leave. He walked in, apparently in a bad mood. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at my suitcases.

"Where in the hell are you going?"

"I am done with you. I will not let you do this anymore. I am telling you goodbye!" I yelled.

I grabbed my stuff to leave and my face met the wall. "You listen to me and listen good. There is no getting away from me. Where are you gonna go, huh? You have no one to run to. Jacob doesn't love or want you around and that stupid father of yours got himself killed, so what the hell are you going to do? I will always find you. I will not let you go, I would kill you first. I'll make you suffer, the way you make me suffer. Remember what I tell you. If you ever think of doing this again. I. Will. Kill. You!" he yelled.

****

I laid there for hours, crying and wishing I could get away. But I knew he would find me. I would always remember that day as the start of the shit track called 'Life with Mike'.

In all honesty he scared the shit out of me. Charlie raised me better than that. I mean, I knew self-defense and all but there is a size difference. I was only five feet, two inches tall and he was six feet tall, easily out-weighing me by a hundred pounds, maybe more. He was the quarterback for the University of Washington in Seattle and was a total asshat! I thought I was in love with him, which was why I moved in, but after moving in I was not so sure. I despised him, but he loved me.

When we went out with his friends, my friends—anyone really—he was always so polite. God forbid I disagreed or said something that was on my mind. As soon as we were in the door I was being slammed into a wall or the couch.

I just didn't think I could take much more. He only hit me where no one would be able to see the bruises. I couldn't image what anyone would say if I ever told them what he did to me. They'd either not believe me or he'd kill me for telling.

I knew my life in a on the shit track, but what else could I do? I had no family left; Jacob, my best friend, wasn't around since he got a life of his own with Maggie and his duties as a Quiluete pack member. He loved it of course, but I missed him. Being away from them only made things worse for me. At least Mike loved me, right?

"What the hell are you complaining about, Swan? If you would stop making him mad this wouldn't happen!" I got the feeling I would just have to endure it until he killed me or I got enough nerve to fight back. Most likely, he was going to kill me.

I wished I was Jennifer Lopez in 'Enough' or Julia Roberts in 'Married to the Enemy'. They kicked ass and took names. I was not that strong though and the likelihood of me getting the best of him was highly unlikely. If he was dead, maybe. _Shit!_

The song that came on the radio made me stop in my tracks. Depswa's _Breaking Inside_, I was taking it as a sign, I was just stuck.

I cried out in frustration, "This is not the time or place to be thinking of this shit, Swan."

I was trying to give myself a pep talk as I got ready for bed and it was not working out so well. All I could do was avoid alone time with him as much as possible and try to save enough money to move out. I had a bunch saved already but I might need emergency money so I would leave it for a bit.

Now that I had a half-assed plan, I finished getting ready for bed, a little less anxious. Classes started early in the morning and I'd need all my sleep to be able to focus.

_Beep........... Beep.......... Beep........... _

"Fuck me!" I growled as I stretched.

The first day of classes was here. I slapped my alarm off the table beside the bed. It was entirely too early for my brain to function. I had too much on my mind when I went to bed and I did not sleep much.

Why was I torturing myself with an early class? _Oh yeah, to be able to spend as time away from Mike as possible. _When I rolled over he wasn't there, I was confused for a minute then remembered he had an early morning scrimmage. _Thank you, Jesus_. I could relax a minute before I got up.

"Bella Swan, get your ass out of this bed, right now! You do not want to be late for class." Yelling at myself was probably not a sane thing to do but it always seemed to work.

I got up, showered, got a cup of coffee and was out the door in less than thirty minutes. The only time I could truly smile during the day and feel completely happy was when I went out and see my baby.

"Daisy," I cried out with a giggle.

Okay, it was a car but she was my baby. She was a 2008 Ford Mustang, black and very fast. I wasn't really one for the speed, but I loved this car. It was my birthday present from my dad right before he was killed. I would cherish her forever. Every time I was behind the wheel it felt like Charlie was with me. Always my protector. I got to the school parking lot and parked Daisy.

As I got out all eyes were on me and I hated being the center of attention. I could feel my cheeks redden with a blush as I got my backpack from the trunk. I noticed a small group of kids watching me but paid them no more attention as I headed to the lecture hall for my first class.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, what was that?" Edward asked in a panic.

"I.... I don't know. I think it was her," I said, pointing to the girl we saw getting her backpack out of the Mustang that was drawing gasps and whispers.

She was in danger but I couldn't tell when or where. Why was I having a vision about her? I'd never seen her before. I was sure of it.

"Edward, can you get a read on her. I hate to ask, but..." I trailed off, seeing his face.

"No. I... she is a blank spot for me."

"What do you mean a blank spot?" Jasper asked.

"Has that ever happened before?" Rosalie asked.

"No, I will have to talk to Carlisle about it when they get back in the morning," he whispered.

I could see her going into the same lecture hall I was in so I was going to make it my mission to get to know her and figure this out. We all scattered to go to our respective classes. As I walked in, I immediately found her sitting in the back of the class.

I giggled to myself as I thought of having a friend at school. I made my way to her and sat next to her. She did not cringe away from me like most humans did. I knew she and I were going to be good friends.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: This was just a small introduction in to their little world. You guys will noticed that my musical genres change between chapter. I listen to alot of different genres... Country, Rock, Alternative, Metal (only certain groups), pop, R&B....... So what ever song I feel fits the scene is what I am using. If you don't know them pull'em up and listen. You may be surprised to find that you like'em. **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Classes, New Friends

**Chapter 2 - New Classes, New Friends **

**Songs for Chapter 2: Touch, Peel and Stand - Days of the New & Creep - Stone Temple** **Pilots**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt someone sit next to me and I was hoping it would be a quiet person, shy like me. That way I wouldn't have to make idol chit-chat. I glanced at the girl next to me. She was beautiful. She was short and small like me. Her dark hair was an array of spikes and very neat looking. She smelled like daisies, very sweet daisies.... my thoughts trailed off as the Philosophy Professor started his lecture on the Limits of Human Knowledge.

_Ever since Pierre-Simon Laplace envisioned the Hypothetical "Laplace's Demon" in 1814, an entity with infinite computing power that knows the exact location and velocity of every particle in the universe....._

After a couple hours, he concluded his lecture. Boy was I glad I only had the two hour class once a week. As we all filed out of the lecture hall I had just enough time to make it to the coffee cart and grab a cappuccino before my next class. I started reflecting on my thoughts from last night and ran into what I thought was a wall. I looked up, confused, and saw the girl who was sitting beside me in Philosophy.

"God, excuse me, I wasn't paying attention," I stammered over my words in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's fine," she said, smiling at me. "I'm Alice Cullen." She extended her hand to me.

"Bella Swan," I replied, taking her hand.

_Jeez_, I knew it was cool outside but her hands were freezing. To apologize for almost plowing her over I offered to buy her a cup of coffee. She gracefully declined and we set off to our classes. I noticed we were both walking in the same direction, but who wasn't. I opened the door to the hall with Alice on my heels.

"It looks like we have the same class again," she giggled.

"Well, let's go then. Let's go up top, I don't like being in front," I said in almost a whisper. She nodded and followed. As the Professor began I started to think about the girl sitting next to me.

_Philip Milton Roth (born March 19, 1933) is __an American_ _novelist_.....

He gave us a bit of background information and told us what our assignment would be for the week. Alice and I started talking as we walked to the parking lot after class. We were standing by my Mustang, giggling like two school girls when I heard someone behind me.

"Hey, girls, what's so funny?" the voice said.

I jumped and turn to look up. I saw a very handsome guy standing in front of us, he was the size of a house.

"Hey there, Emmett." Alice siad smiling. "Bella, this is my big brother Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling down at me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, too."

"Where is everyone, Emmett?"

"They're on the way. I guess their classes ran late," he stated, shrugging.

I felt like I was missing something but I couldn't figure out what.

"Nice car, Bella." Emmett grinned. "Is she fast?"

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "Do you guys like fast cars?" I said slyly.

"You bet'cha, we lov'em!" He grinned.

"Bella, I am sorry you will not get to meet my Edward, Jasper, or Rosalie today," Alice stated sadly.

"It's okay, Alice. It's not like I'm going anywhere." I said, giggling looking at the pouty look on her face.

"Well, I have to get to the grocery store and then to work so I will see you guys later," I said as I slid into Daisy. I started her up and off we went.

That evening when I got home I was beyond tired. Thankfully, Mike was in bed already. I slid in beside him and prayed he did not wake before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next few days were much the same. I would see Alice or Emmett but not the others. But it was a big campus and we all had different schedules. All in all it was a great week. The more time I spent with Alice and away from Mike, the better I felt.

I decided at school the next morning that I would ask Alice and her family to the bar.

"We have the best mix: alcohol, dancing, and Karaoke in the area," I told her proudly.

She jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Squealing, she hugged me and said, "Yes, we'd love to."

I gave her the address and told her I'd see her in a few hours. We truly were becoming good friends and I was really happy for the first time in a long time.

I went home, showered, and put on a small amount of make up. I was brushing my hair and pulling it into a ponytail when I heard the front door slam. _Shit!_ I was hoping to be gone when he got here.

"Bella! Where the hell are you?" he yelled.

I sighed. "In the bathroom, Mike."

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" he asked angrily.

_Fuck, I am not in the mood for this shit!_

"Baby, I am going to work," I said softly.

I was hoping if I didn't get angry, he'd stay calm. It seemed to be working. _A few more minutes and I will be out of here_. The song on the radio, as always, was haunting me_.... Days of the new... Touch, Peel and Stand. _

_Crap!_

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've called you three times."

"I'm sorry, you must have called while I was in the store or the shower. I must have left it on vibrate after class was out."

"Bella! I don't like calling you and you not answering me. Don't make me do something we might regret later!" he warned.

"Okay, I am sorry, baby." I was hoping he wasn't about to snap.

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad day?" I asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, the coach rode my ass all during practice. I really can't stand him," he stated firmly.

I nodded, knowing exactly how he felt. I turned and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to grab my bag and keys. Mike was behind me before I could get out. _Fuck!_

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay, I know a cliffie but why not? Stay tuned for another peice of the puzzle. Mike is still a total asshat! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seattle Roadhouse

**Hey guys! I am so excited about this story. It is my own creation and I am so hopin' you will all stick with me. This is starting to get more intense. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I am not above begging. LOL**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Seattle Roadhouse**

**Songs for Chapter 3: One Thing - Finger Eleven & Cowboy Cassanova by Carrie Underwood**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, baby, I need you right now," Mike whined. "You look so good in that short skirt. I want to just rip you out of it. Why don't you wear it just for me?"

"Mike, I will be late for work and I can't afford that. I need the money. Maybe..." I trailed off. I was cringing at the thought of him in or on me.

The last few times we had sex I did not enjoy it and did not plan on a repeat performance. I got my ass beat that night because he couldn't keep it up. I had to fight back the tears just thinking about that night. The asshat told me I was the reason he wasn't excited about me. He might trade me in for someone who would make him happy and satisfy his needs.

_Yeah,_ _dream on, dumb ass. God, I can't wait to get out of here. _

"Bella, just call in. Tell them you're sick."

"Mike, I will not do that. I need this job. I don't have a rich family to give me all the money I need. I have to work."

My temper was getting the best of me and if I don't reel it in I was not going to be going to work but I might get a trip to the ER...... "Oh, I fell down the steps." _How many times have I said that? _

I had permanent bruises on me in all sorts of places. My wrist had light bruises, but bruises none-the less. My sides were constantly bruised.

"Well, fine. Go. Get the fuck out!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall by my head. "Remember this, you are mine and no one else will ever want you!"

I hurried out of the door and slid into Daisy. When I got to the roadhouse I was in a better mood. I loved my job and it was a great way to socialize and not have to deal with Mike and his fucking issues. My boss, Roger, came up to me and gave me a list of drinks to push tonight. Every night was something a little different. Tonight was 'Shot's only'. You could get it if it was in a shot glass.

We got everything set up and ready for the night to start. It was five pm and people would start coming in any minute. By seven pm we were swamped. I noticed Alice and her friends come in and waved them over to my section. I gave the guys at the table I was at a small smile as I sat their shots down and headed to the table they sat at.

"Hi, Bella." Alice was all but bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Hey, guys, what can I start you off with?"

"Well, first let me introduce you," Alice said as she pulled me into a hug. "This is Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Masen."

"Hi," they said and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. Alice talks about you all the time," I said as I smiled at them. My gaze did last a little longer than it should have on Jasper. _I mean damn, that boy was hot!_

"Darlin', what's the specials?" Jasper drawled.

I had to shake my head to be able to focus. "If it comes in a shot glass you can get it. There are a few mixed drinks on the list, only because we can put them in a four ounce glass."

"I will leave the list with you and I will be back in a minute, okay?" They nodded and I went to another table. I served a tray of shots to another table and came back to theirs.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, we want five of each, okay?" Jasper drawled. I nodded, not sure I could speak.

"Southern Bondage, Mind Eraser, Skip-n-go Naked, Slo-ho, and Funky Monkey," Ali stated with a big grin. Again I felt as if I was missing the inside joke as they all held in their chuckles.

"Be right back," I said and walked over and gave Elliott the order. With in a few minutes I had their tray ready and on the table in front of them.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked, smiling at their eager faces.

"No, I think we are good for now," Edward said in a flat tone.

"Okay, I'll check back in a few minutes," I said.

As I was walking over to another table, Roger called over to me.

"Hey, Bells, put on A7, will ya'?"

"Okay." I walked over to the jukebox and pressed A7....._Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood, started and people were getting up to dance. I had to smile, I loved this song.

"Bella, dance with me, please," Emmett whined.

I nodded and he took my hand. After a few minutes the song was over and as the night flew by, I was reminded that I could be happy.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Hey, guys, what can I start you off with?"

"Nice to meet you guys. Alice talks about you all the time," she said as I smiled at her. My gaze did last a little longer than it should have on her. She was beautiful. Even for a human, she was perfection.

"Darlin', what's the specials?" I asked as I looked her over. She was wearing a long-sleeved black, white and grey flannel shirt tied up in the front with a black t-shirt on under it. Black leggings and a very short jean skirt. The kicker was she had on a black pair of shit kickers. I was impressed. You hardly saw boots around here. _Damn, she looks good_. I heard Edward chuckle, I had forgot about him for a minute. _Shut the hell up._ I thought just for him.

I really didn't care what we drank, I just wanted to hear her talk. Her voice was very sweet and soothing. Her emotions were a bit out of whack at first... nervous, curiosity, lust and then blank. It was like she knew I was trying to read her. I had to laugh at myself.

"I will leave the list with you and I will be back in a minute, okay?" she said and we nodded before she went to another table.

While she was gone I told the others what I could get from her. Edward was still worried. Ali kissed his cheek and told him not to worry, it would be fine. He had never met anyone—vampire or human—that he couldn't read. It was very frustrating for him. I knew, I could feel it. Ali, Emmett, and surprisingly Rose, had no problems with her. She was a very nice girl and very sincere, I could feel that.

"Yeah, we want five of each, okay?" I said, and she nodded.

"Southern Bondage, Mind Eraser, Skip-n-go Naked, Slo-ho, and Funky Monkey," Ali stated with a big grin. We all managed to hide our chuckles. I was trying to reign in the humorous emotions swirling around us. We had each picked a drink that represented ourselves. We got one of each for everyone. This was the only human thing we could do so we would take advantage of it. It was not as if it affected us as much as it did the humans, but it was fun.

"Be right back," she said, walking to the bar with the order. With in a few minutes she had the tray on the table in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else?' she asked, smiling at us.

"No, I think we are good for now," Edward said in a flat tone. _Jeez, lighten up. Don't be rude_, I thought for him. He just glared at me.

"Okay, I'll check back in a few minutes," she said.

"Hey, Bells, put on A7, will ya'?" the man from behind the bar called out.

"Okay," she said, giggling as she walked over to the jukebox and pressed A7. _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood started and people were getting up to dance. I had to smile; I loved this song and apparently so did she. I could feel her relax a little as she listened to the song.

"I am going to go dance, any takers?" Emmett asked. When no one got up to go with him I heard him call out, "Bella, dance with me, please?"

She agreed and the smile on their faces was perfection. They were both so happy. Usually humans tend to avoid us, but not this one. It was as if she was drawn to us. The song ended and we ordered another round and as Bella turned to leave our table a spike of fear ran through her that almost brought me to my knees.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Rose asked. All I could do was watch Bella.

"I don't know, but her fear is overwhelming."

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay I know another cliffie but I couldn't help it. LOL Another piece is revealed. **

**Can you figure out who the drinks represent? PM me and let me know. I am anxious to see if you get the same ones I got. And yes these are actual shots and drinks! Cool huh!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Threats and Disbelief

**Hey! Thanks for reading..... now for the drinks mentioned last chapter, I have to say I am very pleased with the answers I got. The drinks were: Southern Bondage-Jasper, Mind Eraser-Edward, Skip n go Naked-Alice, Slo ho-Rose, Funky Monkey-Emmett! YAY to ya'll who guessed.**

******A very special shout out to my bff, dixiehellcat101. She reads before anyone see's, including my beta (Jenna822) and helps me figure out what to do next if I get stuck. Thanks girly. I luv ya!******

**Enough of my babble onto the story.**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE & ABUSE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Threats and Disbelief**

**Songs for Chapter 4: Bully by Three Days Grace, Cumbersome - Seven Mary Three & 99 Biker Friends -Bowling for Soup**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As I was leaving the Cullen's table smiling, I caught sight of Mike standing in the doorway and I stumbled. He looked pissed.

"Fuck!" I whispered. _How long had he been there? I hope he didn't see me dancing with Emmett. If he did, Jesus only knows what he will do_. I just couldn't escape him. Even at work. I waved him in and his football buddies filed in behind him. Before I sat them down at the table in my section, Mike kissed me, and as he was hugging me he whispered in my ear.

"Did you have fun dancing, you little whore?" He kept a damn smile on his smug face the whole time.

I was speechless. I motioned for him to take a seat and got their orders. I went around and checked on the rest of my tables. I was back at the Cullen's table dropping off their third tray of shots when I felt a pair of hands wind around my waist. _Fuck! _I cringed. I knew it was Mike.

"Mike, I am working," I hissed as he introduced himself to the table, ignoring me.

"Hi, guys, I am Mike Newton. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you friends with my Bells?" No one said anything to him, they just nodded.

I introduced the people at the table to him and he squeezed a bit tighter when I got to Jasper. I was so scared. My heart was racing and I could only imagine what he was about to do. He slid his hand around mine and walked with me to the bar. I placed their order and Mike grabbed me forcefully by the hand and pulled me over into the dark corridor by the bathrooms.

"Mike, what are you doing? I am trying to work. You are hurting my arm, let go!" I was gasping for air as my panic set in.

He started kissing my neck and jaw as he spoke to me. I guessed not to draw attention to us.

"Apparently, I am not going to stand back and let my stupid girlfriend flirt and whore around with the guys around here." He kept kissing at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You belong to me! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT**?" He was looking into my eyes and was totally pissed now. But he kept that stupid smile on his face.

He was squeezing my arms so tight I was loosing feeling in my hands. I had to do something to break his hold or I would not be able to use my arms the rest of the night.

"Come on we are leaving, NOW!" he hissed through his smiling face.

"Mike, I can't, my shift isn't over." I was desperate to find a reason not to leave with him.

Someone came out of the bathroom and broke his trained attention from me. He pushed me into the wall and kissed me hard. I breathed a momentary sigh of relief. He looked around and saw Roger and Elliott looking our direction, smiling. How were they supposed to know he was scaring the shit out of me? I guessed it looked like we were making out.

"I will deal with you when you get home! Remember you are a stupid slut and no one else will love you like I do. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kill you, remember that!" He walked away and I started toward the bar as the feeling started coming back into my arms. They would definitely be bruised in the morning, if not sooner.

I went and took the last tray of shot to the Alice's table and got the last orders from my other tables. Once they were delivered I went to the bathroom. When I rolled up my sleeves, I cringed. My forearms were already bruised. I definitely made him mad tonight. I was very anxious to find any reason not to go home…. car crash, sprained ankle, the hospital would be better than home.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella's fear was killing me. If a vampire could explode from fear, I would have. Her heart rate sped up and I thought she was going to have a panic attack. I heard her whisper, "Fuck," while looking at the front door. She walked over to the bar and got our drinks.

I saw her wave a few guys over to a table when one grabbed her, kissed her, and pulled her into a hug as he whispered in her ear, "Did you have fun dancing you little whore?" He kept a damn smile on his smug face the whole time and she took their orders.

He was throwing off all sorts of emotions: anger, jealousy, lust and confusion. Bella brought our drinks over to the table and the guy with the haywire emotions wrapped his arms around her…she cringed. Anyone else would not have noticed, but we did.

_Edward, what are you getting from him? His emotions are out of control. I am getting a lot of anger and jealousy,_ I thought just for him.

He spoke low enough only we would hear. "He is pissed that she was smiling at you and me and dancing with Emmett."

"Apparently, he is scared she is going to leave him. He has a bad mind. He is thinking all sorts of things. It's like he can't concentrate on one thought before another comes into play. He is just all over the place." I nodded slightly.

I heard Emmett let out a low growl. Rose patted his hand and said, "Don't! Baby, just relax." I saw him nod slightly.

"Hi, guys, I am Mike Newton. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you guys' friends with my Bells?" No one spoke to him, we just nodded.

Bella introduced us to him. The emotions of anger coming from everyone at the table and then her being so scared were hard to take. Her heart was racing and I could only imagine what she was thinking. He slid his hand around hers and walked with her to the bar. She placed the order and he grabbed her forcefully by the hand, pulling over into the dark corridor by the bathrooms.

"Mike, what are you doing? I am trying to work. You are hurting my arm, let go!" She was gasping for air as her panic set in. He started kissing her as he spoke so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Apparently, I am not going to stand back and let my stupid girlfriend flirt and whore around with the guys around here. You belong to me! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT**?" He was looking into her eyes. I could feel the rage coming off of him in waves along with her mounting fear.

He was squeezing her arms so tight I could hear her breath hitch as his grip got tighter.

"Come on we are leaving, NOW!" he hissed.

"Mike I can't my shift isn't over." She sounded so desperate.

"I will deal with you when you get home! Remember you are a stupid slut and no one else will love you like I do. If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kill you, remember that!" he told her and then walked away.

It was all I could do to keep myself at the table. My first instincts were to save her. I wanted to kick his ass but every time I went to stand up, Edward would grab my arm. Emmett had to restrain Rose, too, she was not happy with the situation either.

"Stop, we can not interfere," Alice whispered, shaking her head.

If we did it would only be worse for her later. Ali gasped and her face froze. She was having a vision. I head Edward hiss and waited with Emmett and Rose for someone to tell us what was happening.

"Ali, what is it?" Rose asked. Finally, she looked at us and looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Ali," I choked on my words, "what is it?"

"Bella will not be at school for a couple of days," Edward finally answered.

"What the hell?" Emmett roared.

I felt the protectiveness roll of him and grabbed him before he could move.

"They're right, we can't interfere. Let's go and talk to Carlisle and see what we can do for her," Rose said.

They nodded and as Bella came to the table I gave her a smile and her sad eyes broke my unbeating heart. She went around to the other tables and then went into the bathroom.

We paid our bill and went to talk to Carlisle. Hopefully we would be able to work something out for her. She didn't deserve this, no one did.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: So what in the hell will happen??? Cliffie's I know but... Sorry!!! Let me know what you think. Hit the little green button :)**


	5. Explanation

**I feel I need to clear something up because I don't want anyone to stop reading. First off you should NEVER ignore signs of abuse if you see them. **

**There is a reason Bella is not running for help… remember she is scared that the ass will kill her. She has no family left and doesn't really know what her options are. **

**I know this is hard to read for some, hell it was hard to write but I feel each step she takes into seeing the light, so to speak, she gets a little stronger. Again, the intent of this story is just that. It is a story! I by no means want to offend anyone and it will be a bumpy ride. Remember all good things come in time.**

**Now as for why the guys are not interceding on Bella's behalf is in situations of this nature you have to tread lightly. In a lot of abuse cases, the abused has been approached by a friend or family member and they retreated further from help. (I have witnessed that first hand.) They have to make the choice to accept your help. **

**She will see the error of her ways and trust me Alice has a plan and we will see it come to life soon enough. Mike will be in for a rude awakening soon enough!!**

**Now onto the hell that is Bella Swan's life..... and ****well don't shoot me :) The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Thanks again for reading and as always please let me know what you think. **

**Barbie**


	6. Chapter 5: Fear

**WARNING!!! ****THIS IS RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE & ABUSE!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Fear **

**Songs for Chapter 5: ****Outside - (Fred Durst/Aaron Lewis) Staind & Far Behind - Candlebox**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

This night ended too damn early. I truly wish I did not have to go home. Maybe I will get lucky, he will be asleep and I can worry with him in the morning. I drove home almost in a state of panic. I could not even concentrate on the road. I had to pull over on the side of the road. After a few minute of reflection as to how I was going to handle this situation I arrived at the apartment. I walked up the stairs and prayed Mike would be asleep.

I put the key in the door and opened it slowly. I heard a grumble come from in front of me and as I looked up I saw mike headed my direction. _FUCK!_

"What took you so long to get her? Were you too busy fucking the guys you were flirting around with at the bar?"

"Mike, I..." _**WHACK**_

I flew back against the door. He hit me so hard I actually saw stars. My face was on fire and I couldn't hold back the tears. I begged for him to calm down but that only seemed to fuel the fire.

"Mike there is no one else. I was just working. Nothing else happened." I was pleading for him to listen to me.

"Get your stupid ass in the bedroom, NOW!"

"Mike, calm down, please, nothing happened."

"**NOW DAMN IT! DO NOT MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN! GO!"**

I did as he asked quickly running into the bedroom. I was shaking so much that it was hard for me to breath. I was gasping trying to figure a way out of this that I didn't realize he was behind me until it was too late. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Mike," I whispered.

"I am going to teach you a lesson. No one wants a dirty little whore like you. It's time you learned to be a good girl."

He just stood there looking at me like he was crazy. I felt the fear from inside me go to a higher level as he ripped my shirt off and threw me on the bed. I tried to fight him off but that only got a few new bruises as he hit me again. He maneuvered himself on top of me and started kissing down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Mike, I am sorry.... but.... I don't want to... do this now."

"Whore no one asked you what you wanted to do. Did they?" He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Why do you make me do these things? You know I love you and yet you just do not behave."

He grabbed my waist and pulled my tights off and pushed my skirt up. He forced himself into me and I screamed at him to stop. My pain and screaming only seemed to fuel his fire. He slammed into me, spreading my thighs apart with his hands. The harder I fought with him the more he did. It was like he was feeding off of my hurt and fear. I was just praying it would be over and soon.

My body betrayed me, as my orgasm hit. Even through the pain of what was happening my body liked it. Those only made me feel worse. I cried as he continued his assault. Maybe if I just die I want have to put up with this again. _Stop it Swan. Do not go there. This piece of shit is not worth it!_

After the torture stopped Mike finally passed out. I was able to slide from his grip and get to the bathroom. I was already feeling the effects of what he had done to me. I was stiff and sore. The girl looking back at me from the mirror was a shell of a person. She was broken and had bruises covering her arms, ribs and thighs. There was even a light bruise across my right cheek. _How in fuck am I gonna cover that up?_

I turned the shower on and stepped inside. The water was so hot it felt like I was going to cook but I had to wash the filth I felt that was covering me off. I scrubbed myself until I felt raw. I looked at myself again and fell to my knees.

As the water pounded my back I shook with sobs. I can't take this anymore he is going to be the death of me. My life should mean more to me than this. I am not some toy I am a human being. That moment I became determined to get the hell away from him and fast.

That all changed when I woke up Saturday morning feeling like total shit. I had to work later in the evening and I had to get up and start moving or I'd suffer tonight.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and cringed when I saw Mike standing there looking pissed. _Now what the fuck is his problem?_

"Well it's about fucking time you got up!" He was pissed and I had no idea what was going to happen now.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

"What took you so long to get her? Were you too busy fucking the guys you were flirting around with at the bar?" I can't imagine what or whom she was doing for so long.

"Mike I..." _**WHACK**_

When I hit her she flew into the door with a loud crash. I was seeing red. I could not believe I caught her dancing with that big fucker at the bar. I wish he were here, I'd teach him a lesson too.

"Mike there is no one else. I was just working. Nothing else happened." She was crying for sympathy. Yeah that little whore wanted to make me think there was something wrong for this. It was her fault. She made me do this.

"Get your stupid ass in the bedroom, NOW!" I was trying not to yell loud enough to wake the neighbors.

"Mike, calm down, please nothing happened." Yeah like I'd believe that, I saw her fawning over those douche bags at the table.

"**NOW DAMN IT! DO NOT MAKE ME HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN! GO!"**

"Mike," she whispered.

"I am going to teach you a lesson. No one wants a dirty little whore like you. It's time you learned to be a good girl."

I stood there looking at her. I felt my anger bubble inside as I ripped her shirt off and threw her on the bed. She tried to fight me but that only made me smack again. She likes it rough so I will give it to her rough. I maneuvered myself on top of her and started kissing down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mike, I am sorry.... but.... I don't want to... do this now." Like I was giving her choice.

"Whore no one asked you what you wanted to do. Did they?" I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Why do you make me do these things? You know I love you and yet you just do not behave." Why did I have to keep reminding her of that? My love for her is forever.

I grabbed her waist and pushed her tights off and pushed her skirt up. I forcefully pounded into her and she screamed for me to stop. I slammed into her, spreading her thighs apart with my hands. The harder she fought with me the more I knew she liked it. It wasn't long before I felt her orgasm hit. I knew she was having as good of a time as I was.

When I woke up Bella was still sleeping. I went to the kitchen to get some coffee and there was none. I thought she said she went to the store. As I walked to the bedroom I could hear her moving around in the bed.

"Well it's about fucking time you got up!"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

When we got home Carlisle and Esme were in the library reading. We told them about Bella and what was happening to her. Edward told them about how she was blank for him. No one understood it but it was not our main concern now.

I gasped as I saw what he was doing to her. Edward came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"Carlisle, we have to do something. I can't take this. He is hurting her. She is so scared," I was screaming at him, begging him to let us help her.

"Alice we can't. I am sorry I don't like this anymore that you do but it is not our place." Carlisle responded.

"Carlisle, dear, isn't there anything we can do?" Esme asked. She looked so defeated. Her and Rose know first hand what it is like to be abused by the hands of the one you love. I just can't understand why he wont let us help her.

I don't care what I have to do; I am going to help her. She will not be alone. I was working out a few plans in my head when Edward came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Alice, baby, look at me." I looked up into his sad eyes. "We can't, not yet. We will help her, but not now." My body shook with un-shed sobs. I don't know yet what has me drawn to her but it was strong.

As I looked around the room all the beautiful faces of my family were torn. Help or not to help? We couldn't afford to be exposed but this wonderful person did not deserve this. She was destined to be with us, I've seen it and I will not loose her. I have made it my mission to help her. Consequences be dammed!

* * *

**Chapter Notes: ***Ducking under desk*** I know that was bad but its the whole point of the story. I know another cliffy too, but I couldn't help it. Another peice is revealed, but what will happen next??? **

**Just FYI there is a poll on my homepage, please check it out I need your help. Thanks :P**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Avoiding the Obvious

**Chapter 6 - Avoiding the Obvious **

**Songs for Chapter 6: Bring Me Down - Puddle of Mudd & Supper massive Black Hole - Muse **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Beep........... Beep........... Beep..........

"Shut up!" I yelled at the annoying ass alarm clock as I slapped it off the table beside the bed. _A bit testy this morning Swan? _Monday was here again and I was not looking forward to class. I only decided late last night to go.

I told myself Friday night I'd stay home but I can't let myself get behind in my assignments. I was afraid someone would notice my bruises. How could they, they'd be covered. It makes me sick to my stomach to think someone may find out.

I have a few new ones after not having any coffee in the cabinet yesterday morning. Mike drug me out of the bed by my hair and into the kitchen, throwing the empty coffee can at me. I hurried to the grocery store and got more. I can't stand thinking he can do that Jekyll and Hyde routine over the simplest things. I am terrified to breathe around him. I might do it too loud.

I got up and showered. The only good thing about today was Daisy. I always felt in control behind the wheel. I would not see Mike all day and thank heavens they had two away games this week. He would not be home until Friday morning.

Smiling I slid into Daisy and headed for campus. Time to pretend all is well. It's not like anyone would suspect otherwise. I saw Alice and rest of the Cullen's in the parking lot. They looked up and Alice smiled at me. I gave a small wave and went into the lecture hall. I made sure to keep my eyes away from her. If I saw her looking at me I'd know she noticed the bruise. I can't let anyone figure that out. He'd kill me for sure.

Class went well. Once I got settled and the Professor started on with his lecture about the 'Butterfly Effect' I was no longer worrying about Mike or Alice.

_The butterfly effect is a phrase that encapsulates the more technical notion of sensitive dependence on initial __conditions in chaos theory. Small variations of the initial condition of a dynamical system may produce large variations in the long-term behavior of the system…. _

After Philosophy I went to Daisy and we came home. The English Lit. class had been moved to a double next week. I was desperately trying to avoid Alice. I was so afraid she'd notice my bruises. I went home and took a nap then got ready for work. It was a usual night and everything went smoothly. There were no fights, no spilled drinks and no Mike.

I half expected Alice to show up but there was no sign of any of the Cullen's. I made it through my shift and came home. I crashed into the bed and fell asleep still in my clothes. The week progressed slowly for me. I didn't have to tip toe around and watch my every move but I had to answer my cell about ten times a day. I knew if I missed one call he'd flip. I was trying to keep us on an even playing field and keep me from getting any more bruises.

Friday arrived and class went by as usual. I saw Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing by the coffee carts and decided I needed to be a big girl and go talk to them. As I walked over I was giving myself a pep talk. _Focus Swan you can do this, they wont know, relax... breathe. _I repeated my mantra until I was standing behind Alice. I reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around smiling at me.

"Hi, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, how are you guys?"

"We are fine, Bella. Why have you been avoiding me?" Alice said with her bottom lip sticking out.

I had to stifle a giggle. She looked so damn cute trying to be serious. Emmett chuckled and I heard Rosalie say, "Hi, Bella."

"Hey guys. Look I am sorry I've been.... um.... weird this week I... I just had a lot on my mind."

"Bella it's alright, we forgive you." Emmett said grabbing me up into a hug. I immediately froze and gasped. He sat me down gently.

"Bella, are you okay?" He sounded upset. I shook my head hoping my heart would stop beating so hard. It felt like I was about to explode. "Did I hurt you, I'm sorry?"

"No Emmett, I... I'm fine, promise. You just st..star….tled me... that's all." I looked down at my feet as I spoke. _Way to go Swan._

"Alice, can we go somewhere private and talk, please?" I felt stupid and I just need to tell her, get it over with. It's like I know I can trust her.

"Sure, let's go to the library. It's at least warm in there. Bye guys, I will see you later at home," Alice said dragging me behind her.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I was so glad to see Bella coming over to talk to us. She looked scared but I can only imagine it has to do with the bastard beating the hell out of her. I was still feeling guilty about asking her to dance. Maybe if I hadn't she would have been okay. I was beginning to suspect she was avoiding me so he wouldn't hit her again.

"Hi, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, how are you guys?"

"We are fine, Bella. Why have you been avoiding me?" Alice said with her bottom lip sticking out.

I chuckled at my pixie sister trying to pout. I saw Bella fighting not to giggle herself as Rose said hi to her.

"Hey guys. Look I am sorry I've been.... um.... weird this week I... I just had a lot on my mind."

"Bella it's alright, we forgive you." I said grabbing her up into a bear sized hug. I felt her body stiffen and she gasped.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen put her down right this instant." "You are scaring her, dumb ass put her down." Rose and Ali were yelling at me to put her down, low enough that no human would hear. I sat her down gently making sure she was steady before I moved away from her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head while her heart was beating very fast and hard. I could feel her fear. It did not go unnoticed by the girls either.

"Did I hurt you, I'm sorry." I would kick my own ass if I hurt her.

"No Emmett, I... I am fine. Promise. You just st..star….tled me... that's all." She was looking down at her feet as I spoke.

"Alice, can we go somewhere private and talk, please?" Bella asked. She sounded so sad.

"Sure, let's go to the library. It's at least warm in there. Bye guys, I will see you later at home," Alice said dragging Bella off behind her.

"Tell Carlisle he will meet Bella later. She may need his help," She spoke low enough only we'd hear her.

We headed back to the house. All we could do was wait.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice drug me over to the library and as I readied myself to sit and get my courage to speak. She pounced.

"Bella, why did you let him hit you?" Alice asked angrily.

"Alice.... I don't know," I said thought the tears streaming down my cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: She has a choice to make. She needs someone on her side. Will she let Ali in?? If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Talking It Out

**Okay here is a bit more of the story. I will stop ducking under the desk now. Be NICE! There is a reason for this all... trust me and Alice, we got it under control.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Talking It Out**

**Songs for Chapter 7: Made of Glass - Trapt, ****Learn My Lesson - Daughtry**** & Storm - Life house**

****** Indicates flashback** ****

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I could not wait for Bella to start talking. I finally decided to take the matter into my own hands. No matter the amount of makeup she put on, even with out my extra senses I'd know he hit her. The bruise was light but it was there.

"Bella, why did you let him hit you?" I asked angrily.

"Alice... I... don't know," she said through the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella, I don't mean to push you. I know this must be hard but... why?"

"Alice... he loves... me... it's all... my fault... I caused... this. I should... not have... acted that...way." She was shaking while clutching her sides.

"Bella, honey stop! It is not your fault. You did not deserve this. NO ONE DOES! If he loved you he would not do this." I was having trouble holding onto my anger. I wanted to kill this fool, thinking he could make her feel like she deserved it. Just wait until I get my hands on him.

I really needed to calm myself down so I could get through to her. My vision this morning was my guide. I saw us in the library talking and her telling me everything. I so wanted to kill this fool. I have never wanted to kill a human but his days were numbered.

"Bella, look at me." I said pushing her chin up. "He is not here, I want to help but I can't if you don't talk to me. No one will be mad at you. Please tell me what happened."

* * *

**Bella'sPOV**

"Bella, I don't mean to push you. I know this must be hard but... why?" she asked. Good question. It's not as if I asked for it. I deserved it for the way I acted.

"Alice... he loves... me... it's all... my fault... I caused... this. I should... not have... acted that...way," I was shaking while clutching my sides. I was having trouble talking through sobs and breathing. My ribs were still sore and the sobs were pulling my muscles tight against them.

"Bella, honey stop! It is not your fault. You did not deserve this. NO ONE DOES! If he loved you he would not do this," she stated firmly.

"Bella, look at me," she said pushing my chin up. "He is not here, I want to help but I can't if you don't talk to me. No one will be mad at you. Please tell me what happened," She was asking to help me. Me?

I took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

"Alice, my mom and stepdad died, Charlie was killed at a robbery, I had no one left," I said whipping the tears from my cheeks. It is always hard to talk about but I needed to get tell her.

"Bella, I am sorry, I had no idea," Alice whispered in my ear, pulling me into a hug.

"My sadness and loss is what made me gravitate to him. In high school he drove me crazy, following me around all the time. Just when I thought I'd be alone, he was there. He was always so nice and never would I think he'd turn into a fucking monster. The first night it happened. We were trying to get to a football function. That was the first time he ever hit me."

****** **

"Bella why are you doing this? Can't you just behave and listen to me?"

"Mike, I am not a dog. I don't obey you. I am …."

He cut me off with a hand across face. The next thing I knew I was on my back, laying across the bed gasping for air. He told me just to stay home; he didn't want to be bothered with me tonight.

****** **

I let her process that. I felt bad for not telling her all of it but I didn't want to scare her. I was finally getting a friend and did not want Mike to ruin it.

"Bella, I am sorry. That was not your fault!" she whispered. "Come on why don't you come spend the night with me. We can get Rose to give you a mani/pedi and I will do your hair. It will a way to forget for a while."

"I'd love to Alice, thank you." We sat in silence for a minute. Then I remembered something very important.

"Oh shit!" I said, as I jumped up. Alice looked at me like I was crazy.

"What time is it?" Alice looked at her watch.

"It's 3:50pm, why?" she asked.

"I've got to get to work Alice. I can't be late." I grabbed my bag and took off out the door with her right behind me.

"If you want to you can come with me and then we can go to your house. Will that be okay?"

"Sure, just let me call Edward and tell him. I don't want them worrying," she said as she dialed.

After her call we walked over to the parking lot and I drove us to the bar. Alice is so in love with Daisy. I told her all about my birthday before Charlie died. It was the last thing he ever gave me and I love her like she was real. She is my last physical link I have to him. Alice looked like she wanted to cry.

"Alice!" I hissed, "Don't you cry!

I can't ruin my make up anymore than I already have. I didn't bring any with me. Looking good helps with the tips, you know." She looked over at me and we both giggled. It felt good to laugh and feel burden free.

It was a typical night at the bar drunks, fights and someone grabbing my ass. I didn't notice the rest of the Cullen's come in until I was trying nicely to tell one of the fraternity boys to let go of my ass when I heard him.

"I believe the lady asked you to remove your paw from her ass!" I turned to see Jasper smirking and wink at me as my face blushed with heat.

"Fuck off dude. No one body bothern' you," the frat boy said. A few too many drinks make them all stupid and unable of coherent speech.

I stepped away from he table when he released my cheek and whispered a thank you to Jasper. He returned to the table and I went to the bar. I handed Elliott the order for the frat table.

"Hey Bells, who are those kids at the back table? Are they friends of yours?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, we all go to school together. Why?" I was curious; he usually didn't care who was here.

"I just notice you are relaxed around them and smile more. That's all. You need to smile more," he stated with a nod.

"Bells, take this round over to them they're on the house." I turned to Roger and I am sure the look on my face was one of amazement. He gives nothing away for free... nothing!

"Huh?"

"Oh, Bells, just thank your friends for not making me have to throw out that idiot who was grabbing your ass," Roger said.

"What is it?" I asked. It looked a little weird to me.

"It's an asshole boyfriend," he stated with a smile.

I laughed, nodded and headed for their table.

"Hey guys, I brought you a round on the house. Roger says thanks for keeping him from kicking those ass wipes out earlier."

"Hey, Bella," Emmett boomed, "What is it?"

I giggled. "It's an asshole boyfriend." The table erupted into laughter.

"Sweet," he replied.

"Well what's in it?" Edward asked with a grin.

"Well it has one shot of Vodka, one splash of Cranberry Juice, two shots of Ginger Ale and one shot of Red Bull."

"Bottoms up," I said with a smile. "If you need anything else let me know."

I walked back over to check on my other tables. The frat table was ready to order again. I made sure to stand in a different spot to keep from getting groped but like usual that didn't work. I was taking their order, or trying between their seventy-five questions about ingredients and obscene comments, my patience were running thin.

"Okay, what's in a Save a horse, ride a cowboy?"

"It has four ounces of Triple Sec, four ounces of liqueur, lime, Zima, six ounces of grapefruit Juice, six ounces of orange juice and one twist lemon."

"I think we want to try that, but I think I could find something else for you to ride," someone said from behind me as I felt a hand slide up my thigh. Before I could turn the hand disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: I know the flashback was the same as before but Ali needed to know in detail and I didn't want anyone to forget what happened that first time. **

**Now... what happened to the hand? Did Mike show up? :D **

**Again, these are actual drinks. Go figure. A man must have come up with them. LOL If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Unknown Saviors

**Chapter 8 - Unknown Saviors**

**Songs for Chapter 8: ****Because of You - Reba McEntire/Kelly Clarkson, Never Again - Nickelback & ****Revelry - Kings of Leon**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Ali called Edward to let us know she had talked to Bella about what had happened and said she'd be at the bar until Bella got off. The guys decided to go and keep her company. Esme and Rose had gone shopping and Carlisle was at work so there was nothing else to do.

Bella did not notice us come in so we went and sat with Ali. She told us what she and Bella had talked about. If I could get my hands on that Mike Newton I would very slowly break every bone in his body and drain him dry. I can't believe he'd do that to her. She was so sweet and just didn't have any idea of what a real man was, how she could be treated with respect and even loved.

To this day I see what abuse did to my sister and our mother. It's a disgusting, vile act of a coward. I felt Bella's anxiety spike when she was at a table across the bar from us. I decided to walk towards the bar and see what was going on. One of the drunken boys at the table had his hand on her ass.

She was nicely telling the boy to let go when I walked over. He wasn't listening to her but he would me.

"I believe the lady asked you to remove your paw from her ass!" I hissed.

"Fuck off dude. No one body bothern' you." This idiot was really about to piss me off.

I glared at him and his eye widened as his fear spiked. Bella turned to me and I winked at her. She blushed and smiled.

She stepped away from the table when he released her and whispered, "Thank you." I returned to the table and she went to the bar.

"Jasper Hale Whitlock, what are you doing? You have to control yourself, man," Alice asked with her hands on her hip trying to look serious.

"What, I didn't do anything. I swear I was just there in case she needed me. I am drawn to her for some reason. I want to protect her. I don't know.... I can't explain it." I stated fighting a smile.

Leave it to Emmett to rain on my parade. "Dude you like her, don't you. Oh that explains so much." _Thank you captain fucking obvious. _He was like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't help but chuckle at his antics as I nodded my head.

I smelled her freesia scent before she got to the table. I look up and smiled at her.

"Hey guys. I brought you a round on the house. Roger says thanks for keeping him from kicking those ass wipes out earlier."

"Hey Bella," Emmett boomed. "What is it?"

She giggled. "It's an asshole boyfriend." The table erupted into laughter.

"Sweet," he replied. He is so easily pleased.

"Well what's in it?" Edward asked with a grin. _"Like you don't already know." _I said just for him and he smiled.

"Well it has one shot of vodka, one splash of cranberry juice, two shots of ginger ale and one shot of Red Bull."

"Bottoms up," she said with a smile. "If you need anything else let me know." She walked back over to the frat table. She was taking their order, they kept asking questions and making obscene comments, my patience were running thin. Edward had to keep me seated twice while I watched and listened.

"Jasper relax dude. She is fine. We will make sure she is okay," Emmett said smiling in Bella's direction.

"Okay, what's in a Save a horse, ride a cowboy?" They asked.

"It has four ounces of Triple Sec, four ounces of liqueur, lime, Zima, six ounces of grapefruit juice, six ounces of orange juice and one twist lemon." Bella was throwing off waves of annoyance. These idiots were pissing her off.

I heard Edward growl and knew this wasn't going to end well. I looked over at Ali and she whispered, "Jasper, go help her."

"I think we want to try that, but I think I could find something else for you to ride," the boy said raising his filthy hand up her thigh. Before I realized it I had snatched him out of his chair and pinned his arm behind his back.

"I believe you owe this little lady an apology and NOW!" I hissed. I could feel his lust for her. I heard Edward warn me from behind not to do anything stupid. He made sure to speak low enough only we could hear.

Bella looked at me and took a step towards me as she touched my arm. I felt a jolt of electricity run through my fingers. "Jasper, honey let him go. He's drunk he didn't mean anything by it. I'm fine." She was talking very calmly. I released the dumb ass and the big man called Roger came over and told them to leave.

She walked back to the table with me and everyone looked relieved_. "Sorry I couldn't stop myself." _I said for Edward to hear he nodded slightly.

"Jasper, thank you I appreciate your help. Next time let Roger and Elliott deal with these idiots. They can be dangerous and you could get hurt. I don't want you to risk yourself for me, okay." I could feel her sincerity, happiness and contentment rolling towards me. I nodded and smiled at her. She blushed and excused herself to go back to the bar to more orders.

I watched her the entire night. She was so nice to everyone, ever the idiots who occasionally got a little grab happy. Casualty of the job I guess but I did not like it. That asshole she was living with had no idea what a jewel she was. He just used her. There was no love it was all about control.

"Jasper, stop it!" I looked up at Edward. "What?" I shot back.

"You are torturing yourself for no reason. She will learn soon enough that the asshole is not worth the dirt to cover his dead body."

"Edward Anthony Mason! Stop it... I will not let anything happen to her tonight. Relax, okay," Alice chastised.

"Alice! What are you talking about? What don't I know?" I asked irritated.

"Alice, we have to tell them." Edward sighed.

"What?" Emmett asked. With that I knew it had to be something they knew.

"Would you just tell me already, damn it!"

"Jasper,"Alice sighed, "I saw Bella and I going to her apartment tonight to get her things for the weekend and her catching Mike in bed with another girl."

"What?" Emmett growled.

"You mean that stupid bastard is with another woman, now?" She nodded.

"Why are you going to subject her to the pain of finding him in their bed with another woman? Ali that's not right."

"It's the only way I see her getting away from him. Jasper there is no other way. She has to do this. It will hurt her but she needs this. I have seen it all play out and she will be fine." I nodded and stewed on that for a few minutes.

"Alice, are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Edward asked kissing her cheek.

"No baby, we will be fine. I promise. She will give me more details about the other night when we get back to the house tonight. Jasper, she will need you tonight."

I nodded as I noticed the freesia smell wafting back our direction. "Last call, guys, can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, darlin' we are getting ready to go. We will see you later at the house," I said, with a smile.

"Okay guys, see you later," she said with a genuine smile on her face. She needs to look that way more often.

Emmett, Edward and I left the bar after paying our tab and told Ali we'd see her at the house. I hated to see them left by themselves after what Ali told us but I knew they'd be in no danger. Ali may be small but she is still a vampire. She is strong and a very good fighter. Mike stood no chance if he tried to attack them.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay what will Bells do? Will she be able to handle this? If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Straw

**Chapter 9 - The Last Straw**

**Songs for Chapter 9: Undo It - Carrie Underwood, White Liar - Miranda Lambert & Don't Let Me Stop You - Kelly Calrkson**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As I waited by the door for Bella to get her stuff from behind the bar my mind was racing. Did I actually want her to see this? I know it's the only way she'd willingly leave the asshole. I have played the vision in my head so many different ways but this was the only one that seemed to push her over the edge to the point of her leaving him.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked. She was just standing there looking at her cell phone. Her brow was scrunched like she smelled something bad.

"Yeah let's go," she said.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No, I just don't have any missed calls or texts from Mike. It's just strange. He usually calls me a few times a day. He's been out of town with the football team since Monday morning. He was suppose to get back today. I just figured he'd call," she said, shrugging.

I wish I had Jasper's powers so I could calm myself down. I took an unnecessary breath and got in Bella's mustang.

"So is there anything you like special for breakfast so I can let Esme know?" I asked.

"Um, no, I am not a picky eater, really. Cereal, pop tarts, anything is fine," she stated, matter of factly.

"I am sure we will have something there you will like. Maybe we can have a movie-thon tomorrow. What types of movies do you like, Bella?"

"Horror is my favorite. I like vampire, werewolves and zombie movies the best. Only the well made ones. Some of them are stupider than shit on a side walk."

I was internally laughing like a mad woman. Bella liked movies about vampire, this was gonna be a good list.

"What's your favorite?" I asked to make sure I sent the guys out to get them if we didn't have them. Jasper and Emmett like horror movies so we may have them already.

"Honestly, Underworld one and two, Van Helsing..... they combine the best of both worlds. They have vampires and werewolves. Resident Evil is a great movie with zombies in it, but I also like the thriller types like.... Halloween, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street. Really any of them are great."

She was actually smiling while she talked. I was happy to see it but knowing what we were getting ready to do it made me fill sick. Can a vampire actually get sick?

We pulled up in front of the apartment and I was anxious to get this over with. "Come on let's get your stuff so we can get a move on," I said getting out of her car.

* * *

**Bella'sPOV**

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked.

I was so engrossed with my cell phone I forgot she was waiting on me.

"Yeah let's go," I said.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No I just don't have any missed calls or texts from Mike. It's just strange. He usually calls me a few times a day. He's been out of town with the football team since Monday morning. He was supposed to get back today. I just figured he'd call," I said shrugging.

It was very odd to say the least. Maybe he wasn't back yet. I was hoping to avoid any altercations since Alice was with me.

"So is there anything you like special for breakfast so I can let Esme know?" she asked.

"Um, no. I am not a picky eater, really. Cereal, pop tarts, anything is fine," I really didn't care. Food is food to me.

"I am sure we will have something there you will like. Maybe we can have a movie-thon tomorrow. What types of movies do you like, Bella?"

"Horror is my favorite. I like vampire, werewolves and zombie movies the best. Only the well made ones. Some of them are stupider than shit on a side walk." She looked at me curious for a minute.

"What's your favorite?"

"Honestly, Underworld one and two, Van Helsing..... they combine the best of both worlds. They have vampires and werewolves. Resident Evil is a great movie with zombies in it. But I also like the thriller types like.... Halloween, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street. Really any of them are great."

We pulled up in front of the apartment and I was ready to get to her house. A drama free weekend is what a body needs.

"Come on let's get your stuff so we can get a move on," Alice said, getting out of the car.

We walked up the stairs and I took a deep breath when I opened the door. I put my keys down and told Alice to give me a minute and I'd be ready to go. As I walked down the hall I could hear someone in the bedroom. I stopped right outside of the door. It was Mike and... a girl.

I gasped and my anger took over. That stupid piece of shit had a girl in my bed. I turned the handle and flung the door open. It slammed against the wall. I headed straight for the closet and grabbed my duffel bag. Mike and the girl both jumped off the bed wrapping sheets around them.

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing?" he asked barging into the closet with me.

I ignored him and continued to throw clothes in my bag. My vision had become clouded due to the hurt laced tears that were streaming down my cheeks.

"Damn it! I asked you a question, answer me," he said, as he grabbed my arm and swung me around to look at him.

"I am packing my stuff up. What in the does it look like?" I said, pushing by him and headed for the front door. I glanced at the girl who looked scared.

"Honey, he is all yours," I said, storming down the hall.

The fucker was not worth another thought to me. I couldn't believe this shit. My body was shaking in rage. I could kill him, I wanted to. Not that I would be able to but how I wanted to. I made it to the living room where Alice was waiting and her eyes got wider when she saw me.

"Alice, let's go," I hissed.

I could hear Mike's feet padding behind me but I couldn't stop. He grabbed me and swung me around to face him again.

He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"You are not leaving this apartment! Bella, I mean it. Tell your little friend to leave and get your ass in the bedroom! NOW!"

I pushed off of him and punched him in the face.

"**THAT'S FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU HIT ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! UNDERSTAND! NEVER!"** I yelled.

When I turned back around to go out the door Alice had open he grabbed me and flung me into the bar. The next thing I saw was him try and grab Alice.

"NO!" I yelled. I saw Alice hit Mike and he flew across the room. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I heard a gasp, the door open and slam against the wall. I headed footsteps and rustling sheets. _I hope she is strong enough for this._

"Bella, what in the hell are you doing?" he asked with hiss.

She did not answer him. _Good Bella stay strong_. I was trying to watch in my vision to make sure nothing changed.

"Damn it! I asked you a question, answer me," he said.

"I am packing my stuff up. What in the fuck does it look like?"

"Honey he is all yours," she said, storming down the hall.

"Alice, let's go," she hissed.

I could hear Mike's feet padding behind her. He grabbed her and swung her around to face him and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"You are not leaving this apartment! Bella I mean it. Tell your little friend to leave and get your ass in the bedroom! NOW!" With my vampire hearing I heard every word. This was not going to end well.

She pushed back from him and punched him in the face.

**"THAT'S FOR ALL THE TIMES YOU HIT ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! UNDERSTAND! NEVER!" **she yelled.

When she turned back around to go out the door I had already opened he grabbed her and flung her into the bar. Then he tried to grab me.

"NO!" she yelled. I saw her start to black out so I hit Mike hard enough to bruise but not kill the dumb ass and picked Bella up, grabbed her keys and ran to her mustang.

I quickly called the house. Esme answered the phone.

"Tell Carlisle, Bella is hurt, I will be there in ten minutes," I hung up the phone and gunned it.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Lord the things that happen... I know you hate a cliffy but it was necessary. What will happen next?? Will she be okay?? We will see soon!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	11. Chapter 10: The Darkness

**A/N: Happy New Years Day! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have stuck with this story. More information will be learned in this chapter. You will see why things had to happen the way they did. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Darkness**

**Songs for Chapter 10: What's this life for? - Creed, Gone Gone Gone - Hoobastank & Enter Sandman - Metallica**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When we arrived back at the house it was decided that we would all go for a quick hunt. There was going to be a human here after all and we did not want to take any unnecessary chances. Esme and Rose had gone earlier, so it was just the guys. We found some deer, quickly taking them down.

I was sitting on a downed tree as Edward came over and sat by me. I could tell he was nervous for the girls to be at Bella's apartment when all hell broke loose. He had to watch the vision with Ali.

"I know it is hard but dude get a grip, they'll be fine. Ali can take care of herself and Bella," I said.

"I know I am just...."

"Worried?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, I don't think I could survive if anything happened to her, she is my life," Edward sighed.

"I know but she is a strong vampire going into a situation with a human. She will be able to handle it," I stated, matter of factly.

"I know, you're right," he said, sounding defeated.

We sat in silence as we waited for Emmett and Carlisle to finish with their hunt. I was reflecting on all the times I had seen Bella. The difference from tonight and two weeks ago when we first met her.

"You like Bella don't you?" Edward asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Man it's like she is calling to me. Like there is a string tied around the two of us. I think I am loosing it. My grip is faltering."

"Jasper, I have seen things... you are not loosing it. She... well Bella...." he trailed off. I have never heard him falter when speaking.

"What Edward? Spit it out," I demanded. He was making me nervous.

"Bella is your soul mate. Ali saw it in a vision a few months ago. We just didn't know we'd find her here, now."

I was at a loss for words. My soul mate. A human is my soul mate?

"How in the blue hell can I have a human as a soul mate? That.... that's.... crazy!"

"No it is fate, Jasper. Relax. We will work this out and everything will be fine," Carlisle said, walking into the clearing where we sat.

Carlisle had his phone to his ear before the first ring was finished.

"Esme, what's wrong?" he said.

"You have to get back here NOW! Alice just called and Bella has been hurt. They will be here in ten minutes."

I jumped to my feet and growled, "I will kill that stupid piece of shit!"

"Jasper, calm down. We don't know what happened. Let's get to the house so we can be ready when they get here," Carlisle said squeezing my shoulder.

We got to the house in a couple of minutes. I went out front to wait on Ali. I am not a praying man but I did pray for her to be okay. The car pulled into the driveway and the family was instantly behind me. I had the door open before the car was even stopped. I lifted Bella up and carried her to my bed for Carlisle to examine her.

"Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"The ass flung her into the bar. It happened so fast I didn't see it in time. I am sorry. This is all my fault." She was shaking with unshed tears.

"Look at me. This is not your fault," Carlisle said.

"Ali this is not your fault." I walked over to her and turned her to look at me. "That asshole did this not you. Don't blame yourself." She nodded and Edward wrapped her back in his arms.

"Carlisle, is she okay?" I was beginning to panic.

"Dude, reign it in, you're killing me here," Emmett said shaking his head.

"Sorry." I pulled my emotions back in as I watched Carlisle examine her poor little body. He started pulling off her clothes and I involuntarily hissed.

"Jasper, I have to look at her. Why don't you all go downstairs while I examine her?" His voice was commanding. We all filed downstairs and waited. I was at the stairs as soon as I heard his steps.

"She had very extensive bruising. It is from previous fights I'm sure. There are a few new ones, but she will be fine. She has a slight concussion and three cracked ribs. I'm assuming she got them the other night. They have already started to heal." He looked so defeated as he spoke.

"Can I go see her, please?" He nodded and I went to sit by her until she woke. I could feel her getting tense. I was trying to keep myself calm enough to be able to help her. She had gotten quiet then she just started whimpering.

"No... please...." she whispered.

"Darlin' you're okay. Open your eyes you are safe. I wont let anything happen to you."

I felt her body tense and she started to shake. I felt the fear rolling so strongly off of her it almost brought me to my knees. I moved to sit beside her on the bed.

" Carlisle, get in here," I yelled.

"Bella, can you hear me sweetie? Jasper what happened?"

"I don't know. Her emotions were calm then her fear and anguish were overwhelming. I sent her a wave of calm but then her body started shaking and her fear spiked again."

"Please... no... stop," She cried out in broken whispers.

"Bella, can you open your eyes for me?" Carlisle's nerves were starting to worry me.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" Alice asked, running into the room.

"She is in shock. It's like her mind is keeping her locked inside herself. Jasper you need to use everything you have to calm her. I need her to wake up so I can completely examine her. I know it is hard for you, but you can help her. We will make sure you are okay, son."

"Jasper, you wont hurt her. It's going to be okay," Alice said with a smile.

"Alice, are you saying you have seen this? How long...?"" Carlisle started, but Alice held up her hand to stop him.

"I have only seen pieces. She is so broken I can't get a good read. I know Jasper and she is his destiny, his soul mate and he will not hurt her."

The collective gasps as Alice spoke meant this was something they'd not expected to hear. I could feel their love and happiness rolling off them in waves. I smiled to myself. My destiny, my soul mate, my Bella. I would not hurt her. I would protect her and heal her.

"Is there anything we can do, dear?" Esme asked, coming over to me.

"No, she needs to be calmed... reassured and I think Jasper is the only one who can help her right now." Carlisle said.

"We will be down stairs if you need us," Esme said as she kissed my head and they left the room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I could hear voices in my head, they were so far away. The harder I ran the further away they seemed.

The darkness had taken me over and I couldn't get out. I started screaming, but nothing. No one answered me. I stopped running. I stood there with my eyes closed, praying for me to find them. I had no one left they were my only hope. That's when I got my sign, I heard him.

I heard a voice stronger that the rest of them calling to me. I wanted to, no I needed to answer him. As I tried to speak to the voice I felt a cold hand on mine. My instincts took over and I screamed. I tried stopping him from touching me but I couldn't. My body was frozen. The darkness has gotten lighter and I had to run, but how? He found me.

"Did you think you could ever get away from me, bitch! You are mine. FOREVER!" I turned around and Mike was there. I knew I was in my own personal hell. The only thing I could do now was die.

"No... please..."

"Darlin' you're okay. Open your eyes, you are safe. I wont let anything happen to you."

I felt my body tense for Mike's attack and then I felt calm. It's as if he wasn't even there. There was now a light and I wanted to follow it. Then I felt the doom of the day and my body started to shake. I felt the fear and anger from behind me and I was on the ground.

"Please... no... stop," I cried out in broken whispers.

"Bella, can you open your eyes for me?" a voice asked me, then it was black again.

I don't know how ling I was out but I felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my hand and my eyes flew open. I felt like I was still in danger so I let out a ragged scream and jumped back from the touch. Crying out in pain I wrapped my arms across my stomach. I managed to get to the window on the far side of the room.

"St.. stay... away... from... ME!" I said, gasping for air.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: WOOT!! Okay so now the secret is out of the bag, see why Alice couldn't let them push her away by charging in on her. Now she is scared and dissoriented. What will she do next?**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	12. Chapter 11: My Saviors

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay first off thanks for following my fic. I made it to 100 reviews last night. THANK YOU!!!! I do appreciate it. **

**It has been brought to my attention that you want longer chapters. I will be honest these are about as long as they'll get for a couple of different reasons: **

**1) If I try to put too much in a chapter it doesn't flow well and I can't have that. **

**2) The different POV's ar so you can get a look at the people around the situation at hand. **

**I know some information and dialog is repeated but I do that for a reason. It makes it easier for the reader to see the situation thru their eyes. Or I hope it does. **

**Now with that said I promise as always to still update twice a wekk... if I get a lot of review I will post a speciasl thankyou chapter as I have done in the past.**

**Sorry for the long winded A/N.... Now onto the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Unknown Saviors**

**Songs for Chapter 11: Breaking Inside - Shinedown & Perfect Insanity - Disturbed **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As I begged Bella to open her eyes I could feel her pain and fear. It was so strong. I can't image what she was scared of. The whimpering and tears was too much for me to take. I sent out a large dose of calm and serenity. She finally started to stir, so I called the others.

"Bella, can you hear me? Open your eyes." Carlisle was in total doctor mode as he spoke to her. The others came in right on his heels. Their emotions were all over the place..fear, anger, loyalty.

I took her hand in mine, her eyes fluttered and then they sprang open. She tensed as I squeezed her hand and jumped back from my touch. Crying out in pain she held her arms across her stomach. She managed to get to the window on the far side of the room.

"St... st.. stay... away... from... ME!" She said through gasps. Her fear shot up along with her pain.

"Give her a minute, don't push her, she may hurt herself further," Carlisle said calmy, only for us.

_What the hell?_

"Alice talk to her," I made sure to speak low enough Bella would not hear me, "please."

"Bella, honey you need to let Carlisle look at you, he is a doctor. You were hurt and I know you are scared but you need to calm down. Mike is not here. We will not hurt you." With each word Alice moved a little closer to her, hands raised like she was surrendering.

"Alice?"

It's like Bella didn't know where she was. Finally looking up into Ali's eyes she cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Carlisle was at her side before she completely collapsed.

"Bella, I need you to tell me where it hurts. I will try to be gentle but... this may hurt," Carlisle stated sympathedically.

"My lower back... and ribs...can't breathe deep... it hurts," she said, gasping for enough air. Carlisle gently lifted her up and placed her back on the bed.

"Jasper," he whispered. I knew what he wanted so I sent her a wave of calm as he examined her. "I need to wrap her broken ribs. Can you all please excuse us".

"Jasper, stay outside the door in case she needs you."

I nodded as I shut the door.

Carlisle came out and told us he had to give her a strong dose of pain meds. She would be out for the night. That however, did not release my fears that she would not be okay. She has already been through so much. Were we able to help her?

"You can sit with her. Don't worry son, she will be fine. Her injuries are not serious," he stated and walked back down stairs.

I was not worried about the physical pain she was in. The mental pain was enough that even under the medications effects I could feel her pain and fear.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, honey you need to let Carlisle look at you, he is a doctor. You were hurt and I know you are scared but you need to calm down. Mike is not here. We will not hurt you." I could hear someone talking to me, I saw movement then I saw her, hands raised like she was surrendering. Thank God!

"Alice?"

My eyes met hers and it all sank in. The fight, the fear, the lonliness. It was all too much for me to take. I cried out in pain as I tried to move again. I fell to my knees. I assumed the man kneeling next to me was the doctor Alice mentioned.

"Bella, I need you to tell me where it hurts. I will try to be gentle but... this may hurt," he said calmly.

"My lower back... and ribs... can't breathe deep... it hurts," I said, gasping. He gently lifted me up and placed me on the bed.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Carlisle, when she wakes up, she will demand to what I am. What we are. What do you want me to do?"

"Alice, you will have to tell her the truth. If you've seen her as one of us, then we have no choice. It will have to be her choice," he stated calmly.

"Okay," I said, dancing away and up the stairs. She would be up soon and I know what I need to tell her, but how? Jasper will have his happy ending and I will do all that is in my power to get her ready for hers.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I must have fallen asleep, when my eyes started moving I felt like shit. _Did I run into a brick wall, fall down a flight of stairs, what in the hell?" _

Then it all came flooding back to me like I was reliving it. I felt someone take my hand and I froze. _FUCK ME!, please God let that have been a dream. Don't let that be Mike! Please!_

As I tried to sit up I heard his voice, the voice from my dreams, "Darlin', relax you are safe."

_Oh for fuck sake, did I miss something last night? How did I get with him? I must have drank too much or I am dreaming? Good things don't happen to me. _

I looked into those golden eyes and all my fear and insecurities washed away. I knew what I had to do and I needed to do it before I chickened out.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella, you are safe. Can I get you anything?"

"I need some water, please," I begged.

My mouth was beyond dry and my head was pounding. I replayed what happened last night and couldn't believe what I had come up with. Mike sleeping with someone else, good fucking riddance, Alice hitting him and he... went flying...

"Jasper, I need to speak to Alice now!" I demanded cutting off my own thought.

He looked at me and then called Alice. She came dancing into the room, smiling at me and trying to look innocent. "Hey there Bella, are you feeling better?"

"Don't you hey there Bella me, I need to talk to you privately."

I watched as Jasper left the room and my heart sank. _What the hell? Swan focus! _I looked up to Alice, took a deep breath and plunged into the unknown.

"What are you? Before you say it, I know you are not human, or at least not all human. You threw Mike across the fucking apartment and with your size that is just fucking impossible! So tell me, WHAT...ARE...YOU?"

Alice just sat there, staring at me like I'd lost my fucking mind. I was determined not to blink. If I blink she will win. I am not going down with out a fight. I have done that enough already in my life and that shit stops now. Then it hit me like a shit ton of bricks...

"Holy hell, you guys... you... shit!" _All the things that Jake had told me about the 'cold ones', could it be...I mean really, that had to be shit he was feeding me. I know I saw what I think I saw...Alice hit Mike and he flew across the fucking room. She's so damn small. Jesus!_ I saw the expression on Alice's face lighten and she took a breath.

"Bella, we are vampires," Alice stated firmly.

I just sat there I had to let it sink in. My new friends were vampires. Holy hell! What a fucked up life you have Swan... a best friend who turns into a wolf and left you to be with Maggie, a boyfriend who hits you, cheats on you and says he'll kill you if you ever tell what he has done, and now, you finally make friends and they are... fucking vampires.

I did the only thing at that moment that I could... I laughed hysterically.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Don't vampires drink blood?" My voice cracked with fear. _All the things Jake had told me about them said they did. Shit! What if they wanted to drink me?_

* * *

**Chapter Notes: LOL! Bells is so clueless!!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	13. Chapter 12: What Next?

**Quick review: Bella is awake and freakin out. But why? What secret's will be uncovered now? At the beginning of this chap we will see what Alice's thoughts are and move on a bit. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - What next? **

**Songs for Chapter 12: In Pieces - Linkin Park** **& Long Gone - Lady Antebellum **

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Bella is awake now," I said, very excited to be able to tell her about us. It's the only way to fulfill their destiny. She had to know and accept it.

"Jasper, I need to speak to Alice now!"

"Oh she sounds upset," I said frowning. "This may not be as easy as I thought."

I heard Emmett and Edward chuckle and I shot them both a warning glare. Idiots!

"Alice." I heard Jasper call me and I went running up to his room. When I walked in Bella was glaring at me.

"Hey there Bella, are you feeling better?"

"Don't you hey there Bella me, I need to talk to you privately."

She definitely sounded irritated and I was rethinking the 'let's tell her everything', we agreed on. Jasper left the room and I turned back to Bella. I opened my mouth to speak and was cut off.

"What are you? Before you say it I know you are not human, or at least not all human. You threw Mike across the fucking apartment and with your size that is just fucking impossible! So tell me WHAT...ARE...YOU?"

I just sat there, staring at her. She was not blinking. I was trying to get the best of it together so I could just spit it out but then she shrieked. "Holy hell, you guys... you... shit!"

I was glad she got it before I had to say it. I relaxed a little and readied myself to tell her more. I hope that helps with the reaction as we go along. I need her calm while I do this or Jasper will be back in a flash. _Overprotective fool. _

"Bella, we are vampires," I stated firmly.

She sat there I had to let it sink in. Then she burst out into laughter. After a few minutes she stopped and yelled, "Wait, don't vampires drink blood?" her voice cracked.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

As we listened to their conversation, I could feel Bella's emotions go from calm to nervous to enthusiasm then her fear hit me. It was like I was drowning. I ran upstairs and burst into the room.

"Alice, what in the hell are you doing to her?" I hissed.

My reaction to her feelings made it all to easy to see, Alice was right. I was going to be importatnt to her and she was already important to me.

"Relax, Jasper she's fine, we're just working through a few things here," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

_What in the hell scared her?_ She looks fine. Carlisle came in after me and Bella started to relax.

"Bella, I think we need to talk to you as a family, is that okay?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and the others filed in my room.

"Bella I know this may be hard for you to grasp but we are vampires. Vegetarian's if you will. We live off the blood of animals. We do not hunt humans," he said, pausing to give her a minute.

"I am so gonna kill Jake, he didn't tell me they'd look so human. Big dumb dog!" She was mumbling to herself. I was intrigued to see what she was talking about but Emmett beat us all to that. He walked over to the bed and she patted the bed for him to sit.

"Bells, what are you talking about when you mention this Jake person? You called him a dog, why?" Emmett asked.

She looked up and smiled and took a deep breath. The nervousness hit me and I was hoping she'd tell us. We needed to know what she knew. Fear of the unknown had so many meanings at that moment.

"Emmett, don't push her," I whispered and he nodded.

"Well, when I first moved to Forks to stay with my dad I really didn't have many friends. I spent a lot of time with my dad at his friend Billy's house. They were best friends and enjoyed each others company. I didn't always like being stuck at home by myself so I'd go with him. Jake is Billy's only son. We knew each other when we were little, so it was easy for us to reconnect. We became best friends. We still are best friends, I just see him that much."

She paused and I could feel her fighting with herself to continue. She wanted to cry. I could smell the tears as I'm sure everyone else could.

"Bella?" I said.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Well, Jake started haning around with an odd group of guys and well... he had some things of his own to deal with for a while. I had been out hiking and he caught up to me. As we walked and talked. He had been apart for a few weeks and he was trying. Then she showed up and well..." she trailed off and sighed.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"It's okay Bella, please go on, and take your time," Mrs. Cullen said sweetly to me.

I felt confident I could tell them this without cracking.

"Well this wild looking, rehead vampire came out of nowhere. Jacob stood in front of me and it was like a movie. He was yelling at her to back the fuck off and then he... he turned into a big dog. They say they are wolves but it's still a dog to me. It was the craziest damn thing I had ever seen. I was afraid at first but then it was Jake and I knew he'd never hurt me. He took care of our visitor and I went on home. He never let me stray far from him after that. Then he was there for me when Charlie was killed. He was my rock until he found Maggie. Then he had to follow his destiny."

"Is that when you met Mike?" Rose asked me.

"No, I went to school with him. I've known him since high school. He always asked me out and I turned him down. He just wasn't what I wanted at the time. After Charlie died, Jake was never around and he was. I worked at his parent's store and I just needed someone. I never thought he'd turn out to be this type of person..." I trailed off, crying.

Alice came over, took my hand, and pulled my face to hers. "Bella, if you don't want to talk we don't have too."

"No I need to tell someone. He wasn't always bad, he just... he was... I just don't know why, why does this happen to me?"

"Bella, listen to me," Rose said standing by the bed. "You never expect things to happen to you by the hands of the ones you love. Trust me, I know first hand what that can do to you. We will help you. You will be safe."

I nodded and I needed more information. I looked at each of the beautiful faces. I stopped on Jasper and he smiled.

"Dr. Cullen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bella and please, call me Carlisle ."

I nodded. "Okay so if you guys..." I had to take a deep breath. "How can you guys survive with out being detected?"

"Most people think vampires are just myth. We try to keep it that way. We live like ordinary humans do, we work, we have fun and we stay out of trouble."

"Well I try to stay out of trouble but it's sorta drawn to me," I said giggling and cringing in pain as my body shook.

"What do you mean darlin'," Jasper asked.

"Jake always told me I was a danger magnet but I never believed him that is until now." They all chuckled and I smiled. It was strange but I felt comforted and loved. I had only known them for a short while but I felt at home.

"So how old are you guys?" I tried to sound casual but the smile on my face gave me away. I was elated to have people, vampires actually, that cared about me. I was waiting for an answer when I suddenly remembered Mike. _What in the hell am I going to do about him? He will find me; he has always told me that. Jesus, will I have to go back to him?_

I felt the bed beside me move and my chin was being pulled up. Jasper was looking me in the eyes.

"Darlin', whatever you are worrying about... stop. We are here to help you and we will keep you safe. I promise, no one will hurt you ever again." I nodded not trusting my voice.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Hey guys, there is a very short line in her from Eclipse... it happens to be one of my favorite lines and it is said by the same person who said it in Eclipse. Can you tell me what it is?? It is only two words, if that helps. PM me and let me know if you found it. Jasper cookie to the first one that gets it!!!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Story Time

**Okay the line from Eclipse I mentioned is from after the fight, when they are in the clearing and Alice calls Jasper an Overprotective Fool. It was put in there totally by accident. But I love that line so I kept it! **

Congrats to: smil0514 she was the first to get it! Her review said: I am going to go with Alice's thoughts of Overprotective fool :)

**A/N: I just want to say thank you all for staying with me. You do not know how much I appreciate the reviews and PM's about the chapters. This is a road that I truly wish no one ever had to travel but that is not the reality of our society.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Story Time**

**Songs for Chapter 13: What's this life for? - Creed** **&** **Breakin' - All American Rejects**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Well, I try to stay out of trouble but it's sorta drawn to me," Bella said giggling and cringing in pain. I tried sending her a calming vibe. I hated seeing her in pain.

"What do you mean darlin'?" I asked.

"Jake always told me I was a danger magnet but I never believed him, that is until now." We chuckled. I could feel her acceptance and her feeling of love. She was smiling and she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"So how old are you guys?" she asked with a smile. Then she lowered her head and I felt her emotions go from happiness to despair to worry then to fear. _WTF? _I moved to the bed and sat beside her. She did not look up so I pulled her chin to meet her eyes with mine.

"Darlin', whatever you are worrying about... stop. We are here to help you and we will keep you safe. I promise, no one will hurt you ever again." She nodded. I felt my poor dead heart breaking. This bastard had put her through so much she didn't even know how to be happy for any length of time.

I was mad enough to spit nails. I wanted to shred something. I needed to hunt and get myself under control before I disgraced myself and my family by hunting down that vile piece of shit and removing his head from his body.

"I need to hunt. I will be right back. Just talk to her and take your time. She can handle this just take it slow," I stated for only them. "Emmett, wanna come with me?"

"Sure, bro!"

"Bella, darlin', Emmett and I need to step out for a minute. I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. I felt her sadness. It was killing me to leave but I had to or I would slip. I had put this family through enough already I didn't want it to happen again. Once we were out of the room we were running for the woods. Three deer later I was feeling better. We were heading back to the house when my cell rang.

"Jasper, get back here, NOW"! Alice screamed into my phone. Before she was finished I was off with Emmett on my heels. I could feel the protectiveness rolling off of him. We reached the house in no time and I could feel Bella's fear and then the screaming.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, darlin', Emmett and I need to step out for a minute. I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered. I felt saddened by his announcement. I didn't want him to go but I couldn't understand why? I know I can't have feeling for him, in that way but I am always so relaxed around him. After they left we continued to talk and they all gave me a little bit of their history.

I felt so bad for Esme. To know she had lost a child and decided to stop fighting. I know that feeling, but I was always to much of a chicken to do anything about it. I listened to Rosalie's story and I cried for her too. It was like I was living again. Being taken advantage of, you just feel sick to your stomach.

Carlisle explained the bonds they all had and I was relieved to find out that they all choice to live lives that kept them from being monsters, to use Edward's word. I was tired and Carlisle rechecked my bandages and gave me some more pain medicine. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That's when it started.

I was in the parking lot of the bar, getting ready to get in the car and I was slammed into the door. I remember this but why now? I couldn't escape it. I knew what was coming and there was no way to stop it. He was always so much stronger than I was. I can't let it happen I have to stop him.

"Stop, please," I was yelling and he was laughing.

He told me if I had ever left him, he'd kill me. I knew he was here for his revenge. I couldn't escape it. I was in a black hole and there was no escape. The more I jerked and pushed at him the harder it was to get away. Then I felt the pain in my side. I looked down and I was bleeding. He had done it. I was dying.

As I faded out I heard a voice calling to me, I was trying to get to him but I was lost.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"What in the hell is going on here?" I yelled as Emmett and I ran up the stairs. Her emotions were so erratic. She was full of fear, and of what I did not know. I ran into the room to see Carlisle and Edward holding her down on the bed. She was thrashing around like she was being electrocuted. I ran over and lifted her into my lap.

"Bella, calm down you are safe. I'm here, baby. I want let anything happen to you." I was so scared for her. Her emotions were so strong.

As I pushed as much love and calm into her I looked at Alice for answers. "Ali what happened? She was fine when we left."

"Jazz, I went downstairs after she fell asleep. I wasn't out of here but a few minutes, then she started screaming. It's like she's stuck in a dream and she can't wake up." Her little body was shaking with un-shed sobs.

"Ali, its okay we will all have to help her. There is so much she hasn't told us yet, I can feel it. She is scared we will abandon her." My voice cracked as I felt her fear spike again.

I pushed more calm into her and she started to settle. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, baby we are all here for you. We will not leave you. Come back to us."

Ali came and sat by us and started talking to her too. She was still shaking as she spoke.

"Bella, you are my new best friend, I can't loose you. Please wake up."

Carlisle had everyone leave the room except me and Ali.

"What she needs is the two of you right now. She is still processing all of this. Her mind just needs to catch up. She will be fine," he said walking out and shutting the door.

We sat there whispering to her and silently asking anyone who was listening to let her be okay. Then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked down.

"Jasper, you... pulled me out."

"Darlin', are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you and Alice. I could hear you talking to me. I followed your voices. You saved me from the darkness."

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked.

"There is something I need to tell you. I don't want you to interrupt 'till I'm done okay?"

We nodded and she started it sounded like the same story she had already told Alice . She paused and took a deep breath.

"I should have told you the rest of this earlier but I was afraid it would scare you off. I mean... I'm sorry..." she trailed off crying. I heard the others outside of the door.

"Bella, its okay, don't worry you can tell us," Alice said.

"I know, I just want you guys getting hurt because of me."

"We want get hurt, I promise, just tell us the rest of your story, please," Alice whispered.

"Well after he hit me, I packed my clothes and was ready when he came home to leave. I told him I was going to leave, that's when it all went wrong." He yelled, 'You listen to me and listen good. There is no getting away from me. Where are you gonna go, huh? You have no one to run to. Jacob doesn't love or want you around and that stupid father of yours got himself killed so what the hell are you going to do? I will always find you. I will not let you go, I would kill you first. I'd make you suffer, the way you make me suffer. Remember what I tell you. If you ever think of doing this again. I. Will. Kill. You!' "I know he meant it. Now he will come after Alice," she screamed, still crying.

"Shh, you do not have to worry about me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I am not scared of him, Bella. He can not hurt me," Alice said angrily.

"Alice!" I warned.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Look, I know you are scared but we will all be fine. I promise," Alice whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"Now, you need some rest and I need to go hunt. I am going to take everyone with me if that's okay?" she stated.

I could feel Bella start to worry so I asked Ali to have Emmett stay behind, since he had just hunted. She nodded and went out the door. I stood up still holding Bella and lay her down on the bed pulling the covers up on her.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Jeez, I know the poor girl. Her mind is battered, remember that. She has a lot of shit to deal with and it is not easy. Now she's worried about them. So what will happen next??? You shall see soon.**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Jasper's Story

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely beta Jenna822 - she is awesome!! I have done this lately but I have a few story recs for you all so please see the A/N at the bottom ;p **

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Jasper's Story**

**Songs for Chapter 14: Life after You - Daughtry & ****Life on the Moon - David Cook **

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Darlin', I need you to relax, okay. I will stay right here with you all night, you will be safe."

She nodded and I climbed in on the other side of the bed. I settled in looking at the ceiling and listening to her breathing. It was quiet and I felt her trying to move.

"Bella, what are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself?"

"Well thank you captain obvious," she giggled, then she looked serious, "I just wanted to see you. You make me feel safe."

I smiled while looking into those big brown eyes of hers. She really was a beautiful girl, inside and out. I was falling for her already. I don't know if she will ever feel that way about me but I am hopeful. I would never push her into anything. With her past she may never get to the point of trusting another man. I can't say I blame her, but I know Ali had seen us together. I just didn't know how long that would take.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Sure darlin', what is it you want to know?"

"Why are you all helping me?" She looked so sad but all I could feel was curiosity.

"It's just that you are special to us. We don't have anyone that is not a vampire that knows and accepts us. We have laws and it is just not possible for people to know. I will explain it all to you in the morning. Now go to sleep," I said, kissing her forehead.

I gently brushed the hair from her face and she snuggled into the crook of my arm. She drifted off to sleep and I was in heaven. She slept peacefully on her own all night.

I would tell her everything in the morning. I can't leave her guessing and she needs to know that I would do anything for her, we all would.

Bella slept all night in my arms. It was like heaven and my angel was there to rescue me as much as I was there to rescue her. When she started to stir, I got nervous. I heard Alice come up to the door.

"Tell her, she will be okay with it. Just tell her everything. We will be downstairs waiting. I know she will have questions for us all," she said, as she walked down the hall giggling.

I lay there still holding my angel, it was quiet and then I heard the words I had been waiting all night to hear.

"Good Morning, Jasper."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Darlin', I need you to relax, okay. I will stay right here with you all night, you will be safe."

_Thank you Jesus! I do not want to be alone. What if he shows up? Can he even know where I am? _

I saw Jasper watching me so I nodded and he climbed in on the other side of the bed. I was lying on my back and I just wanted to look into those eyes. He always made me feel comfortable and safe. Just one look and I could sleep. I turned over with a groan, my teeth clinching to hold in the scream that wanted to escape.

"Bella, what are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Well, thank you, captain obvious," I giggled, "I just wanted to see you. You make me feel safe."

He smiled and my heart melted. What was I doing? I just had the crap beat out of me repeatidly over the last few months and I am drooling over the first hot guy that pays attention to me.

_Jeez Swan, desperate much?_

"Jasper, can I ask you something?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure darlin', what is it you want to know?" Jesus that voice makes me ache, and in a good way.

"Why are you all helping me?" I am very curious to why they'd be helping me. What can I do for them? Um, let's see, cause trouble. I am not good to be around.

"It's just that you are special to us. We don't have anyone that is not a vampire that knows and accepts us. We have laws and it is just not possible for people to know. I will explain it all to you in the morning. Now go to sleep," he said kissing my forehead.

I snuggled into the crook of his arm and drifted off to sleep. When I opened my eyes I could see Jasper's chest. I took a deep breath, he smells like soft leather with a hint of coconut. Pure heaven.

"Good Morning, Jasper."

"Good Morning, Bella, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Are you hungry?" he sounded, anxious.

"Are you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow and fighting the giggle building inside of me.

"No darlin', I am fine," he drawled.

"So am I," I whispered, "Will you tell me more about your family today, please?"

He told me that he, Alice and Edward had special gifts. They used them to help me last night and I was greatful. I never wanted to relive that again.

"So, Edward can't read me, is that normal?"

No, you are the exception. It is completely frustrating to him, but we will figure out why sooner or later."

I sighed in releif, if he truly knew what I was thinking right now about his brother, I'd surley have a hard time being here."

* * *

**Japer's POV**

Bella and I talked for hours. I told her peices of everyone's history. I didn't want to give her every detail, some things were left for them to fill in. Like with Rose, I just told Bella she was hurt and had to be changed. I know Rose wants to talk to her herself so it is not my place to tell that story.

I saved myself for last.

"Bella, what I have to tell you is not all nice or even pleasant."

I paused and took an unnecessary breath. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Whatever it is just spit it out. I am a big girl and I can handle the truth."

"I know you can darlin', its just hard for me to talk about. My life was so different then. It all started when I was a soldier in the civil war in Texas. I was the youngest Major at the time and I was incharge of getting the woman and children out of the area. I was making a turn around when I cam across three very stunning women on the roadside. They were vampires and Maria, the one who changed me knew I was special. She put me in charge of her rising army of new borns and I lived in choas and blood shed for a century."

"Why?" she asked.

_I knew that was coming. _

"The south is different. They fight for territory that is most populated. The more people the better the territory."

"You mean for them to kill in?" she asked, almost in a panic.

"Yes, darlin'. Thats why I was so different. The Cullen's have been the best thing that has ever happened to me... _until now._ They showed me I can be me and not hurt anyone. I struggled for a long while but I am better now. They except me scars and all."

She sighed and I looked into her eyes. I felt her love, determination, and pain. She was trying to hold back the tears as they were brimming in her eyes.

"Darlin' its fine, I am sorry I should not have told you that."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt a warm hand on my cheek, I looked to see her she was smiling. I didn't know what was going to happen next but I know I truly belong with her.

"Jasper, please don't ever keep things from me, its the only way I can get to know you and the rest of the family. I feel accepted and loved here and I don't want to change that. I know I belong here. I can feel it."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The south is different. They fight for territory that is most populated. The more people the better the territory," he stated.

"You mean for them to kill in," I asked.

My mind was trying to soak up all this information but I just couldn't think of it. The pain, the fear, the lives lost just for a peice of land. I was feeling beyond slow and I had to have more information. I was feeling upset for him and mad at this Maria, but if she had not done this to him I would be all alone now and I didn't like that option. It made me think of granny Swan and her always saying, the Lord works in mysterious ways. I enternally laughed, if she only knew what I knew she'd be in a fit of hysterics right now.

"Yes, darlin'. Thats why I was so different. The Cullen's have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. They showed me I can be me and not hurt anyone. I struggled for a long while but I am better now. They except me scars and all."

How could they not. Is he not the best person to be around. I know I am safe with him. I sighed and I looked into my eyes before speaking again.

"Darlin' its fine, I am sorry I should not have told you that."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I rached up and cupped his cheek and smiled. I kew I had to just be honest and tell him. There truly was no sense in hiding it.

"Jasper, please don't ever keep things from me, its the only way I can get to know you and the rest of the family. I feel accepted and loved here and I don't want to change that. I know I belong here. I can feel it."

After our little talk we went down stairs and talked to everyone. I let them know I was okay with this situation and I wasn't going anywhere they were not. I felt so connected to Jasper and all of them. I was where I belonged.

I was officially moving in with them. Esme had told me she already had my room set up. I felt so loved and honestly I was in heaven.

_Why did I deserve this?_

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Woosh, alot of information for her but it was necessary. So what's next? Drama, love and who know's what else... *sneaky I am* **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

**A/N: Okay I have a few fics for you guys to check out. If you don't know I am on twitter with some girls that have awesome fics on here and a few I have come across that are total must reads:**

**Cullen818, my inspirational author, has a new fic - A Reason to Exist - Jasper & Bella (Very drama filled and good- contains adult themes)**

**Mynxi, my new buddy has has a fic that made me laugh, cry, and squeal - Saving Bella - Jasper & Bella (Very drama filled and good- contains adult language)**

**Jenna822, my lovely beta has a new Harry Potter fic - Love is a Battlefield - Remus L. & Sirius B. (Very good, and esay to follow - contains adult themes and is m/m)**

**If you want to see any other good fics go to my homepage and raid my favorites. The authors in theree are absoulte perfection and you'll love their fics, I promise!!! **

**Now I am always up for a new Jasper/Bella or Emmett/Bella fic so if you find one send it my way. **


	16. Chapter 15: Fighting Back!

**A/N: Hai Frens! I know this is early but I am truly to excited to wait 'till Saturday... so you get an extra chapter this week... YAY!!! **

**Plus I have been feeling icky and your reviews make me better. ;P**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Fighting back! **

**Songs for Chapter 15: Damn Girl - All American Rejects & Bliss (I Don't wanna Know) - Hinder**

****** Indicates flashback ******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't beleive I have lived here for the past few months. They are all great. I have constant companionship and constant guardians. I don't have to fear anyone or anything. I have had time to reflect on my life since Mike and it was total fuckery! I can't believe I let myself fall into that rabbit hole. Charlie would be so dissapointed in me or furious. I should have been able to stop it. I should have just waled away with out saying a word. I just failed myself.

I was trying to get ready for my afternoon classes. I was going to be at school alone today, since the sun decided it wanted to make an aperance. Today of all days. I have ons class that Mike is in and it would have to be a day I'd be by myself. When anyone else is around he ignores me. But today I'd have to face him.

"Bella, you could always skip today," Alice chimed from behind me.

"Alice, I am not going to give him any more oppurtunities to rule my life. I can't keep running from him. I... I just have to go."

We walked downstais and all eyes were on me. "What?" I asked looking self conchously at my clothes to make sure I was matching. Jasper walked over to me and took my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, looking nervous.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes I have to, he will not take over my life again, I promised myslef that night was the last night I would be afraid of him. I will be fine."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek and went out to Daisy. Rose had helped me add a few additons to her and she was running better than ever. Charlie would be so proud. I headed down the driveway and prayed today would go over smoothly.

I pulled into the parking lot and who is the first douche bag I see, well Mike Newton of course. I internally cursed the sun and quickly went to class. I made sure to sit in my usual spot, close to the rear door incase I needed to make a quick getaway.

Mike sat across from me and kept trying to get my attention. I ignored him and listened to the professor. By the end of class I know he was pissed, his face was red and he was fuming. I knew I needed to make a fast getaway or I was in trouble.

I made it outside of the hall for my goverment class and saw Mike with his friends. I ignored them all and was pulled from behind into an empty hall.

Mike pulled me close to his body and kissed me. I tried to push him off but there was no time it all happened too fast.

"Get the fuck off of me, Newton!"

"Bella, I miss you, please come home. I need you," he whinned.

"Funny thing Newton, I sure as hell have not missed you. You arrogant asshole! Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you caused me enought pain and suffering? Do you really expect me to come back for more?" I was yelling at him hoping he'd get the point.

He turned red and pushed me hard into the wall. I was tired of being pushed around by this idiot. Enough was Enough! I remembered something Charlie always told me.

****

"Dad do I have to take this class with you?" I whinned, it was early and all I wanted was to sleep.

"Bella, self defense is important, damnit! I may not be around you if trouble starts. I have to make sure you can take care of yourself."

We made it to the gym where the class was held and the instructor started with her message.

"The best weapon you have is your body. Aim for sensitive areas such as the face and groin; your efforts will do more damage there. Use punches and kicks aimed at getting your attacker to loosen his hold on you. Particular targets include the neck, eyes, and temple. Be careful with kicks; if you do not kick correctly the attacker could grab your leg, pulling you to the ground. When punching, aim for the face, eyes, and neck."

****

Why didn't I remember that earlier. Jeez Charlie would be so upset with me. I took a deep breath and kneed him in the groin as I hit him in his ears with my fists. He dropped like a sack of potatoes and I moved away from him. I opened the door and went out into the hall and headed for the door to the parking lot. I had to get away from here before he recovered.

Too late. I was pulled from my fleeing by a steel grip. He pulled me to him and smiled, whispering in my ear.

"If you think you are leaving me again you are sadly mistaken," he said tightening his grip on my arms.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

All thru the lecture I tried to get her attention. Why is she ignoring me? I was good to her, gave her a place to live, I love her why is she acting like this. The longe I sat there the madder I was getting. She really tought she was going to get away with this. I think not. She will talk to me and she will be coming home with me. TODAY!

I saw Bella's car pull into the parking lot. She was alone, those new friends of hers were keeping her from me. I saw her look at me and she quickly went to class. I sat across from her, trying to get my attention. She ignored me. _Why is she acting like this? What did I do to her? I was getting pissed. I will make her see she misses me._

I was in the hall talking to my team mates as Bella walked by, ignoring us.

"Dude, she is totally cock blocking you. What did you do?" Rick asked me. I signed, "Nothing, I'm going to go talk to her, see you later at the game."

I pulled her into an empty room and kissed her. She will not be able to deny me this.

"Get the fuck off of me, Newton!" She yelled, pushing me from her. _I like it when she gets fiesty. I knew she missed our little games._

"Bella, I miss you, please come home. I need you," I said.

"Funny thing is Newton, I sure as hell have not missed you. You arrogant asshole! Why are you doing this to me? Haven't you caused me enought pain and suffering? Do you really expect me to come back for more?" she yelled.

I pushed her hard into the wall. She took a deep breath and kneed me in the groin, hit my ears with her fists. The pain shot through me like I was on fire. _Where in the hell did that come from? _I dropped to my knees and she moved away from me, opened the door and went out into the hall.

I cought her as she headed for the door to the parking lot. She was not going to leave me, Mike Newton. Not again. I would not take this crap from her. I had never done anything to her she did not want or deserve. She is mine and I will take her back.

I pulled her into my chest, smiled, and whispered into her ear. "If you think you are leaving me again, you are sadly mistaken, little girl."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I hated that the sun was out today. He would not be able to get to her otherwise. I saw him grab her and Edward was instantly at my side. I knew Jas was in the house so I shook my head to tell Edward not to say anything. We watched as Bella hit him and ran. Good for her. Then the fucker grabbed her agin. I could see the fear in her eyes as he whispered into her ear. I was hoping this would be time for her to take her life back and cut him off for good.

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter Notes: Well what will she do? They can't help her, she'll have to deal with him by herself. Can she do it or will she give into him, like always? **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Where I Belong

**Chapter 16 - Where I Belong **

**Songs for Chapter 16: She Hates Me -Puddle of Mudd, Your arms feel like Home - 3 Doors Down, Bring Me to Life - Evanescence**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Think Swan what can you do? He want hurt you in front of these students._

"Let go of me, Newton , or you will be sorry," I warned.

His response was to tighten his grip and give me a death stare. _Fine asshole two can play this game_. I took a deep breath and at the top of my lungs screamed.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Newton, you're hurting me!"

I could see some of his football buddies running our direction. He heard them call his name and his grip faltered enough that I could pull away. I was so scared, looking into his eyes, I could see the rage but he stepped back from me and I ran to the parking lot. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

That's when I knew what I had to do... who I wanted.

* * *

**Mike's POV**

"Let go of me, Newton , or you will be sorry," she said.

Right, like I am scared of her. She will pay for her little stunt earlier. I will fuck her from here to the moon, hard just the way she likes it. I can't let her get away from me now. I have to get her home. I tightened my grip on her and we were staring at each other. She liked it when I was rough.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Newton , you're hurting me!" she screamed.

I could hear my friends call out to me. I let her pull away from me. She ran off out the door to the parking lot.

"Dude what in the hell was that?" Rick asked.

"Nothing, it's just a little game we play," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Newton, are you delusional? That girl was scared shitless and I don't think she was having any fun with your game!" Andy yelled.

_Who in the hell do they think they are? _

"Back up off me man. It's fine," I said, storming off from them.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I got inside the car and the only person, place or thing I could think about was Jasper. We had become so close over the last few months and I was in love with him. I don't know why it took me so long to say it, but I was in love with Jasper Whitlock! I giggled as I put the car in reverse to head home. I will tell him today. I can only hope and pray he feels the same way.

My phone rang, scaring me to death. Before I could answer her she was yelling into the phone.

"Bella, are you okay? I saw what happened but I couldn't do anything the sun was out. I'm so..." I cut Alice off, this was not their fight anyway, I had to take up for myself. I couldn't always depend on someone else.

"Alice, I am more than fine. He got the point and he actually helped me figure out a few things about myself. I am on my way home. I will be there in two minutes. Can you have the guys go hunt or something I need to talk to you, Esme and Rose about....?" I trailed off.

_Should I tell her? _Alice giggled and I knew she already knew what I had to say.

"Bye, Alice, I will see you in a few," I said, giggling to myself.

As I drove home and up to the house my heart was racing. Could I actually do this? Is it even possible for him to feel this way about me, a plain human? Would I be good for him? I was pulled from the car before I could pull the keys out.

"Um... Alice, can't... breathe," I grunted out.

She giggled and dropped me on my feet. She was smiling so big, I thought her face might fall off. " Alice, are you always this happy to see me?" I asked as I walked, laughing, into the house.

"Yes!" she yelled.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was getty very nervous. She looked so scared, I wanted to run out the door and go to her. The one day the sun comes out, the idiot would get brave. I was having trouble controlling myself. I knew Edward saw but I had to keep calm around Jasper. One hint of danger and we'd all be in trouble. Not to mention he'd kill that worthless peice of shit and we'd have to move. But then again....

"Alice," Edward hissed. I internally chuckled as i dialed bella's cell.

"Bella, are you okay? I saw what happened but I couldn't do anything the sun was out. I'm so..." she cut me off.

"Alice, I am more than fine. He got the point and he actually helped me figure out a few things about myself. I am on my way home. I will be there in two minutes. Can you have the guys go hunt or something I need to talk to you, Esme and Rose about...." she trailed off.

I giggled knowing what she was going to say. As soon as the decision was made I saw it.

"Bye, Alice, I will see you in a few," she said, hanging up.

As she drove up to the house her heart was racing. I knew she was nervous but this is the way things were meant for them. They were the perfect fit. I didn't even need a vision to tell me that. I have known Jasper for a long time. I saw her, before she was even born, being with him. That was a reason we had to find the Cullen's. They would lead us to our soul-mates.

I ran outside and grabbed her into a hug before the car came to a stop. I was so happy to have another sister, who was my best friend.

"Um... Alice, can't... breathe," she grunted.

I giggled and sat her on her feet. "Alice are you always this happy to see me?" she said, laughing, walking into the house.

"Yes!" I said, running into the living room.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Everyone was waiting for me in the living room, my heart was racing and I felt my cheeks burning with my blush. Hell, I wasn't this nervous this morning dealing with Mike. I took a deep breath and sat across form them. They all seemed so happy and their golden eyes were sparkling.

"I, um... have serious feelings... for Jasper."

Alice jumped up squealing and clapping her hands. I had to chuckle at her. She looked like Tinkerbelle at the Garden of Eden.

"Oh, Bella, you two were meant to be together. I am so glad you've found each other. We all love you so much. You are my best friend now you can be my sister," Alice chanted while hugging me.

I could not hold back my tears. "Do you think he feels the same for me?"

"Bella, dear, he feels the same way I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you," Esme said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

Rose came and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "You deserve to be happy."

I looked at them and smiled. I had not felt this much love since I lost Charlie. I was pulled from my memories of Charlie when Alice started to speak.

"Oh Jasper, Bella...." she trailed off.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I am beyond happy for Bella. She was able to get away from the idiot that was causing her pain. I was not that lucky. I told her my story after she moved in. I knew she'd need to know someone who had a different outcome. She needed to know what could happen if she had stayed with him.

Now she was going to get her happy ending. Jasper is a great man I know he will do right by her. I hugged her after Alice and Esme. I heard the boys come in.

"What's got them so happy?" Emmett asked.

"Bella," said Edward.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow at me as I looked up and smiled. "You deserve to be happy," I whispered in her ear loud enough that they'd all hear.

I moved back to Emmett as Alice went to Edward, Carlisle moved to hug Esme. They were trying to figure out what was going on. The happiness rolling off of us was overwhelming but it was well deserved for everyone.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

When we entered the yard we could hear Ali's rambling and squealing. Esme was talking to Bella and the love and acceptance rolling off of them all made my knees weak. We came inside and the sight before us was beautiful. There they stood everyone that meant anything to us all. They had unshed tears in their eyes and Bella's cheeks were stained with tears.

"What's got them so happy?" Emmett asked.

"Bella," said Edward.

Rose hugged Bella and looked at me. "You deserve to be happy."

I quirked an eyebrow, as I could get no emotion off of them except love and acceptance. _What the fuck? What are we missing here? What happened? _We all love Bella but this is a lot stronger than before.

"Oh Jasper, Bella...." Alice trailed off.

Bella turned to me and smiled. Her eyes were rimmed in red but she was feeling relief and love and she was so beautiful. She walked over to me and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay, I introduced Rick last Chapter and now Andy they are just wondering wtf Mike's deal is. I based them off the reactions my brothers (Andy & Rick) have had to situations in my life and my three sister's with boyfriends. My brother's are over protective of us... giggles... brothers!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	18. Chapter 17: PS I Love You

**A/N: Okay I have love for you all so I am updating again... the last chapter was for my friend and very loyal reader Jess. Now this chapter is dedicated to my friend MommyBrook and my bff Dixiehellkat101... love ya girls.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - PS I love You **

**Songs for Chapter 17: I run to You - Lady Antebellum & S.E.X. - Nickleback**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Okay Swan, its now or never_. I walked over to Jasper and took a deep breath. My stomach was in knots and my heart was racing.

"Jasper can we go for a walk, I need to talk to you?"

"Sure, darlin'."

I took his hand and headed across the kitchen and out the back door. I waited until I got down the path a little ways before I stopped and turned to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful golden eyes, I just get lost in them.

"Bella?" He sounded worried.

"I have something I need to say to you. Please let me get it all out before you say anything," I pleaded.

_Relax Swan, you can do this_.

He nodded and I continued after a deep breath.

"Jasper, I feel strongly for you. Its like I am drawn to you and I don't want to be without you. You complete..." he cut me off by gently pressing his lips to mine. The whole world ended. At that moment there was no one else, nothing else, just Jasper and I.

"Darlin', I feel the same way. I just didn't want to say anything and make you feel uncomfortable," he said, still kissing me.

I pulled back and he knew what I wanted by the look on my face.

"Your past... I didn't want to push you," he said.

"Oh... I understand but Mike has nothing to do with you and me, okay," I said firmly.

I reached down and took his hand back in mine and pulled him behind me down to the river. I had to tell him what happened today with the douche bag. I know he is going to flip out but we can't have secrets. I will not live like that again.

"Bella, darlin', what's wrong?" he asked, turning me to face him. He reached up and whipped the traitorous tears from my cheeks.

"I had a run in with Mike today at school," I blurted it out so fast I wasn't sure he even heard me until I heard him growl.

_Damn that's sexy...focus Swan!_

I always had to fight with myself when I was around him. I wanted to jump him and make him mine. I internally giggled as I felt my panties get wet. _Shit! _I looked up and he was smirking at me.

_Not now but you just wait Whitlock, you will be mine and soon._

"Jasper, listen to me," I said as I sat down by the river. "I don't want to keep any of this from you but you can't go running off and hurting anyone either. I mean it. Don't over react act and go all crazy vampire on me." He nodded and I continued. "He approached me at school and kissed me..." again a growl.

_I am definitely not going to be able to control myself if he doesn't stop that._

"Jasper!" I warned. He put his head down, fighting a smile. I had to giggle, he was just too damn cute when he did that.

"As I was saying, he grabbed me and he really pissed me off. I remembered a class Charlie insisted I go to and I put my self-defense skills to use. I kneed him in the groin and hit him in the ears. I was able to get away and into the hallway. He grabbed me and told me I was not going to leave him again and I screamed. Some of his friends were coming over and he faltered and I was able to get away. "

I took a deep breath and tried to focus, what I had to say next would make me or break me.

"That's when I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I love you, Jasper Whitlock and I have never felt this way about anyone, ever!"

The tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was lifted into Jasper's lap. I looked at him and could feel the love he had for me. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time it was a little harder. The fire below was twisting my insides. Then next move he had me on the ground on my back. His eyes flashed with passion and my heart was racing. I had never wanted anyone to touch me, kiss me or be inside me as much as I did in this moment.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper can we go for a walk, I need to talk to you?" She looked panicked but her emotions were haywire.

"Sure, darlin'."

She grabbed my hand and headed across the kitchen and out the back door. She stopped a little ways form the house and turned to me. She didn't say anything she just stared at me. I was getting nervous.

"Bella?"

"I have something I need to say to you. Please let me get it all out before you say anything," she asked and I nodded.

"Jasper, I feel strongly for you. It's like I am drawn to you and I don't want to be without you. You complete..." I gently pressed my lips to hers.

"Darlin', I feel the same way. I just didn't want to say anything and make you feel uncomfortable," I rambled.

She pushed back and felt her confussion.

"Your past... I didn't want to push you," I said.

"Oh... I understand but Mike has nothing to do with you and me, okay," she said firmly.

She took my hand again and pulled me down to the river. Her fear and confusion spiked. She was killing me. Then I smelt her salty tears.

"Bella, darlin' what's wrong?" I asked as I turned her to face me. I reached up and whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I had a run in with Mike today at school," she blurted out. I let out a low growl.

That idiot is going to get his and soon. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I forgot she was there, that is until I smelt her arousal. I look up smirking at her. She is going to be mine and soon. I hoped.

"Jasper listen to me," she said, sitting down by the river. I don't want to keep any of this from you but you can't go running off and hurting anyone either. I mean it. Don't overreact act and go all crazy vampire on me." I nodded trying to calm myself.

"He approached me at school and kissed me..." I let out a growl.

"Jasper!" she warned. I lowered my head, trying not to smile, I heard her giggle and felt her lust for me.

"As I was saying, he grabbed me and he really pissed me off. I remembered a class Charlie insisted I go to and I put my self-defense skills to use. I kneed him in the groin and hit him in the ears. I was able to get away and into the hallway. He grabbed me and told me I was not going to leave him again and I screamed. Some of his friends were coming over and he faltered and I was able to get away. "

She paused and took a deep breath. _Was what she wanted to tell me that bad? Did that asshole hurt her?_

"That's when I knew I had to tell you how I felt. I love you, Jasper Whitlock and I have never felt this way about anyone, ever!" _Did she just say she loved me?_ My dead heart soared. I could smell her salty tears return. She was waiting for me to say something.

I lifted her into my lap. She looked into my eyes and I pushed all the love I had in me out to her. Her eyes sparkled with love. I leaned down and kissed her harder than I had earlier. Her arousal was stronger. I had to have her now. I flipped us over and her back was on the ground.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I reached up and pulled him to me. I kissed him, knowing he could feel how happy I was, how much I truly love him. I felt his lips curl up into a smile. He slid his hand up my side and around my breast and squeezed gently. I let out a moan and my body was on fire. The trail he was making with his touch was pure heaven and hell wrapped in one.

I pulled at the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head as I pulled mine off. He began trailing a line of kisses down my jaw and neck. He took extra care to trail open mouth kisses down to my breasts. I could feel my nipples harden as he rubbed his thumb across them. I had never felt something so pleasurable before.

He looked up into my eyes as he leaned in and pulled my bra of with his teeth. I smiled as I felt the lust rolling off of him. I am sure it was a mixture of his and mine. I needed him so bad and he was moving too slow. He gently squeezed my right breast while he sucked the left. Then switched. I was not going to make it much longer with all this teasing I needed him in me.

"Jasper, please!" I whined moving my hips up to push against the bulge in his jeans.

"Please what, Bella?" he drawled.

"I need you," I panted out.

He chuckled as he kissed me. I felt him grind into my wet center and we moaned together. I reached down to unbutton his pants but he stopped me, pinning my hands above my head. Kissing back down to my stomach. I was twisting my body under him, anything to cause the wanted friction. He reached down and swiftly removed my jeans with one hand. Gotta love vampire speed.

I felt his hand move over my center and I panted out his name. "Jasper, please," I begged.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: ***ducks under desk*** Please don't throw things I had to stop them there. They were getting too worked up. LOL I will update soon so you don't have to wait long I promise.**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Fire's Inside

**A/N: Okay so I really love you guys and your reviews had me cracking up this morning. I am still not feeling well and I felt better after your reviews. I am posting again this morning'cuz the last chap... well I can't leave ya' hangin' 'till Tuesday. Plus I need to come from under my desk! ROTF!!! **

**No onto the lemony goodness YAY!! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Fire's Inside**

**Songs for Chapter 18: Supernova - Liz Phair & Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella reached up and pulled me to her, kissing me and I could feel how happy she was. I smiled as I felt her love wash over me. I slid my hand up her side and around her breast and squeezed gently. She moaned and pulled at the hem of my shirt.

I pulled it over my head as she removed hers. I trailed a line of kisses down her jaw and neck to her breasts. Her nipples harden as I rubbed my thumb across them. I looked up into her brown eyes as I leaned in and pulled her bra of with my teeth. I smiled as I felt the lust rolling off of her.

I gently squeezed her right breast while suckling on the left. Then switched. I was working her into a frenzy and if I was not careful I'd cum before I even got inside her. Her arousal was intoxicating me.

"Jasper, please!" she panted, moving my hips up to push against the bulge in my jeans.

"Please what, Bella?" I said.

"I need you," she panted.

I chuckled as I kissed her. She had no idea how hard this was on me. I grounded my erect member into her center and we moaned together. She tried to unbutton my pants but I had to stop her. I pinned her hands above her head. Kissing back down to her stomach. She was writhing under me. I reached down and swiftly removed her jeans.

I slowly moved over her center and she panted out my name.

"Please," she begged and I could not deny her any longer. I gently slid my hand across her slick folds. "God, Bella, you are so wet already."

I eased my finger inside her and she moaned. I quickly added a second finger and quickened my pace. Pressing my thumb into her clit, as I slid my fingers inside her. Her breasts were in my mouth as her breathing became labored and I could feel her walls closing in on my fingers. Bella screamed out my name as I continued to gently pump in and out of her as she came down from her orgasm.

I kissed her on her now swollen lips and pulled my pants down. I lifted myself onto my arms and placed myself at her entrance. I looked down and smiled.

"Please, I need to feel you inside me, baby," she whispered.

I gently and slowly entered her. She was tight and I didn't want to hurt her. She lifted her hips to me and I slid further inside her. She moaned and I started pacing myself in her. I could feel her body start to tighten against me I was not going to be able to hold off much longer. She was making my head spin. the lust and love coming off of her was drowning me and I was loving it.

I quickened my pace and she was screaming my name. I pushed into her and kissed my way down her neck. "Bella, I need you to cum with me," I said as I looked into her eyes.

I pressed her clit between my thumb and forefinger and her walls tightened. Her body convulsed with her orgasm and I spilled my seed inside of her. I rolled us to our sides and held her. We were both panting and she was covered in sweat. It was a little warmer today than normal but I did not want her to get cold. I helped her get dressed and we headed for the house.

I could not sense anyone inside as we entered the house. _Thank you Alice_ . Bella and I looked like we had been wrestling in the woods and I knew Emmett would have something to say as soon as he saw us. We walked upstairs and Bella headed for her bathroom. I waited a few minutes and went to check on her.

When I entered her room I could smell her coconut body wash and smiled. I loved the way she smelled. I heard her sniffling and as I got into the bathroom I realized she was crying. _Great dumb ass, you hurt her and didn't even know it_. I opened the glass shower door and stepped up behind her, wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"God, Bella, you are so wet already," Jasper stated as he slid his hand across my folds.

He eased his finger inside me and I let out a moan. He added a second finger and quickened the pace. Pressing against my clit as his fingers moved inside me. He suckled on my breast as I panted and screamed his name as I came down from a mind blowing orgasm. My whole body was shaking and I was on fire.

He kissed my lips and pulled his pants down. I smiled as I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance. _God is he trying to kill me._

"Please, I need to feel you inside me, baby," I begged.

He slowly entered my core. I lifted my hips to him and he slid further inside. I moaned as his pace quickened. I could feel my body start to tighten against him. I screamed his name as he kissed down my neck.

"Bella, I need you to cum with me," he said looking into my eyes.

I felt him press against my clit and my body tightened and convulsed with its orgasm. I felt him spill inside of me. He rolled us to our sides and held me. We were both panting and he helped me get dressed after a few minutes. We headed for the house after that.

We went in thought the kitchen door and I didn't see or hear anyone. I was grateful, I knew we were a mess, I just wanted a hot shower and to think about what had just happened.

I know I love him but Mike was the only person I had even 'been' with and it was never like that. I realized that he never loved me he was just using me for a punching bag and as a piece of ass. I was pissed at myself for not figuring it out sooner.

I let go of Jasper's hand and went in to my bathroom. I quickly removed my clothes and stepped into the hot shower. I felt the tears escape my eyes as I reflected back to all the times that putz ever told me he loved me. He was never there emotionally for me.

_Why did I not notice this sooner? Am I dense?_

I started washing myself off when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Jasper, fully clothed, looking at me. His face showed his concern. He started to speak but I held up my fingers to his lips.

"I'm fine. It just took you being with me to see how stupid I'd been before. That fucking moron never loved or cared for me. I didn't mean for you to see me like this."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned back against the bench and I could feel his love radiate through me. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my existence, " he whispered in my ear.

"I know baby, I love you too, more than anything. I will always love you, " I said trailing kisses across his jaw.

"Bella," he whispered into my ear. I reached down and undid his pants and he slid them down and into me. My head fell back as I rocked my hips.

His wet slick body and mine were like a fine tuned musical instrument. He swiftly guided my hips to a pace we both needed. I felt my body tighten and screamed put in pleasure.

"Jesus! Jasper... I... I uh... yes..."

I felt my body rocket into overdrive and felt him release inside me. Again there was nothing in the room or the world but the two of us. He pulled me off of him and helped me clean myself. He got a towel and dried me off. After we were dressed in our pajamas he carried me to bed, where I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay does that make up for my cliffy from the last chapter, or what?? ***Giggles*** Please forgive me I was feeling devilish. LMAO!! **

**Coming up in the next chapters... more of the loving couple and some Mike bashing!**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Happier Days

**Thanks to you all. I love your thoughts, comments and your reviews... I am more that excited about this story. It is my baby and I am glad you guys are loving it.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Happier Days**

**Songs for Chapter 19: Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickleback & It's the Only one You've Got - 3 Doors Down**

******Indicates Flashback******

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning I rolled over and frowned. I was alone. _That's not good_. I sat up and saw a single piece of paper on the pillow next to me. I took a deep breath and opened it.

_Bella,_

_Darlin', I had to step out. I am sorry that I will not be there when you wake but I will be back soon._

_I will miss you ever second we are apart. _

_I love You._

_Jasper_

I got up because I needed to get ready for school. Classes were not until noon today. Thank God for Thursdays. I would have to go to work this afternoon but even that could not keep the smile off of my face. While I showered I looked back to the conversations I had with Jasper the day after we were 'together'. The day that changed me forever. The day I knew where I belonged and that I was worth it.

****

I walked into the library to do some research for a class paper on the butterfly effect. Jasper came in kissed me on the head and pulled a book from the side table, relaxing on the couch to read.

After a few hours my eyes were going crossed and I let out a frustrated sigh. My mind kept wandering off into a subject I was trying to avoid. I didn't want to complicate things with our new relationship. I knew he can feel my sadness and it made me feel guiltier by the second.

"Bella, darlin', is their something bothering you? We can talk if you want," he drawled.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something," I whispered.

He made his way over to me and got down on his knees in front of me.

"You can tell me anything," he said, taking my hand.

"I miss them so much it hurts," I said as the tears spilled from my eyes.

"Who baby?" he asked.

"My parents, everyday is a reminder to me that they are gone."

"Bella, what happened to them? Please tell me, I want to help you," he said, kissing my cheek.

"My mom and step dad were killed in a car accident in Florida my senior year of high school. My step dad played for a minor league baseball team there and they had attended a party. They were leaving a party at the coach's house and were run off the road by a drunk driver. They were both killed instantly. I never got to say goodbye to them or tell them I loved them. I thought my world had crashed around me."

I had to take a deep breath. "Then Charlie was killed at a robbery in April of last year. I had only been living with him for a couple of years when he was taken from me. When the deputies showed up at the house I knew something was wrong. They told me he had been shot. By the time they got me to the hospital he was gone. I was alone, I had no one left," I said whipping the tears from my cheeks.

"I had to plan yet another funeral for a parent in less than a year. I was truly balancing my sanity with my grief." I started to cry harder, he lifted me from the chair and carried me to the couch. He sat with me, not saying a word as I cried and yelled, "Why did this happen to me?" I stayed there in his lap until I cried myself to sleep.

****

That was the first night I opened up and talked about my parents. With the exception of telling Alice they had died I did not mention them. It was too painful. I smiled as I got dressed thinking about the spark we have between us. Every touch, every kiss, every feeling I have for him sets me on fire.

_Down girl, we have to go to class today. If he feels you like this we will be in trouble._

I walked over to the closet to get something to wear and picked up a box that was sitting in the chair, there was a note on top.

_Bella,_

_Put this on._

_Alice_

I laughed to myself, leave it to Alice to get you a new outfit for any occasion. I slowly opened the box and I gasped. I was in total heaven. I pulled the black jeans, lavender scoop neck sweater and knee high leather boots. Alice really does think of everything.

I got dressed and went down stairs. As I ascended the stair case I heard a whistle and a giggle. I looked over to see Alice's beaming smile and Emmett waggling his eyebrows at me. I looked down to the bottom of the stair case and saw Jasper, waiting patiently for me.

"Hi," I said as he took my hand.

"Mornin', darlin', did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a rock," I said giggling.

He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, placing kisses across my lips, jaw and down my neck. "You look beautiful."

"You look nice yourself," I said as he set me down. He was wearing a tight fitting pair of wranglers, a tight black t-shirt and his black cowboy boots. Those boots get me every time.

_God, I love this man... his scent... his...ugh get it together Swan._

"Like what you see, huh," he said, smirking.

"Yes, now let's go, if we keep that up we will miss class."

With that they all erupted in laughter. Hell even I had to join in on it. I felt so free and happy with them. We went out and decided what vehicles to take. I was driving myself since I had to work later. Jasper took his new black Dodge Ram, with Ali and Edward. Emmett and Rose had more than one class today so they'd have to come to the bar after everyone else.

We pulled into the parking lot and Jasper helped me from the car. He pressed me up against the side and kissed me before departing for his class. Alice and I went into the lecture hall. She was quiet then she asked the unexpected.

"So, Bella did you like the gift I left you and Jasper last night?" she said with an evil smirk on her face.

"God Alice, I was mortified, but yes, we loved it." I said giggling, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I hated to leave her but she was sleeping peacefully and after our activities tonight I needed to hunt. She was going to be the death of me. I would loose all track of time when I was with her. I left a note on her pillow and took off into the forest with Emmett and Edward.

I heard the shower going when we came in and quickly showered and dressed. I was waiting for her to come downstairs when I heard Emmett whistle. I looked up to see my angel coming down the steps. She was stunning and those pants and boots.

"Thank you Alice," I said only for her to hear and she giggled.

"Hi," she said as I took her hand.

"Mornin', darlin', did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Like a rock," she said giggling.

I pulled her into my chest, placing kisses across her lips, jaw and down her neck. "You look beautiful."

"You look nice yourself," she said as I sat her down.

"Like what you see, huh," I said smirking.

"Yes, now let's go, if we keep that up we will miss class." With that they all erupted in laughter. We went out and got in our vehicles and headed for the school.

"Alice, are you sure she will be alright tonight until we get there?" I asked.

"Jasper, for the hundredth time, yes, she will be fine. I don't know why you are so worried?" she said, irritated.

"Ali, look I'm sorry, I just... its not everyday that you ask the woman you love to marry you," I blurted out.

"I know but you will get what you need tonight and them you will be ready for tomorrow night. I still can't believe you are going to purpose on Valentines Day. It's so romantic," she said giggling.

When we pulled into the parking lot I ran around the truck at a human pace and pulled Bella from the car, kissing her before I went off to class. I watched as she and Ali walked into their lecture hall.

_How did we get so lucky, Whitlock?_

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Today was going to be a great day. I made sure to put a new outfit for Bella in her closet. I waited downstairs and was delighted to see her smiling as she came down the stairs. Emmett whistled and waggled his eyebrows as she came down.

"Thank you Alice," Jasper whispered and I giggled.

_I knew he'd like it._

"Hi," Bella said as Jas took her hand.

_They are just a perfect fit. _

"Mornin', darlin', did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a rock," she said giggling.

"You look beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips, jaw and neck.

"You look nice yourself," she said as he put her down.

"Like what you see, huh," he smirked.

"Yes, now let's go, if we keep that up we will miss class." With that we all erupted in laughter. We went out and got in our vehicles and headed for the school.

"Alice, are you sure she will be alright tonight until we get there?" he asked. I was beginning to get irritated.

"Jasper, for the hundredth time, yes, she will be fine. I don't know why you are so worried?" I said between clenched teeth.

"Ali, look I'm sorry, I just... it's not everyday that you ask the woman you love to marry you," he blurted out. I have never seen him act this way. He is head over heels for this girl.

"I know but you will get what you need tonight and them you will be ready for tomorrow night. I still can't believe you are going to purpose on Valentines Day. It's so romantic," I said, giggling.

We pulled into the parking lot and Jasper kissed Bella. We walked into the lecture hall and I had to know about last night.

"So, Bella, did you like the gift I left you and Jasper last night?" I asked, smirking.

"God, Alice, I was mortified, but yes, we loved it," she said, giggling, when I heard a voice behind her.

"Isabella Swan?"

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well what now? Any guesses as to who that is? Come on you guys have to have ideas, let me know what they are. Virtual Jasper cookies to anyone who figures it out... I will tell you this it is not an obvious person :P**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	21. Chapter 20: Old Friends

**You guys are kinnig me... Okay I hate cliffies, but I will be honest... they insure you want more so after being called EVIL by Luke's Momma (who I love, btw) and threat of being beat with a stick by friend JCM514 I decided to not make you wait. I am too excited!! So enjoy girls. *mwah***

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Old Friends **

**Songs for Chapter 20: Carry Me - Papa Roach & She's Country - Jason Aldean**

****** Indicates Flashback******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I turned to see who had called my name as I did not recognize the voice. There was a man standing about 6' 2", very handsome and every bit a vampire. I could tell just by looking at him. I knew Alice was behind me but I didn't know what to do. Only one thing I could do.

"Who the hell are you," I asked, sharply.

"Sugar, relax. I just wanted to introduce myself, I am Jasper's brother, Peter," he drawled in that same ole Texas twang.

"Peter," Alice said, nodding.

"Ali, sugar, how are you?" he said, smiling.

"You are the... you saved him from the war-bitch?" I asked in a whisper, almost to myself.

"Yep," he said, popping the p. "I am."

I ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you," I said as the tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Peter Whitlock, you ass, look what you did," I said low enough only he'd hear, as I stepped over to Bella.

"Bella, you are going to ruin your makeup, come on let's go to class. Peter we will see you later." Alice said, dragging me up the steps to my seat.

"Bye girls, we will see you later," he said, disappearing around the corner.

"Alice, why is he here? Is there something wrong?" I was scared I was being left out of something important.

"Bella there is nothing wrong, he just came to visit, that's all," she said as we sat down.

The professor started talking but all I could do was think about Jasper. He had told me about Peter and his wife Charlotte. He truly loved them as much as he loved the rest of his family. I recalled the day he first mentioned them.

****

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" he asked softly as he kissed my cheek.

I rolled over and kissed him. "Anything," I said looking into the see of golden lava that are his eyes.

I wanted to finish the story about how I came to be with Carlisle and his family. I nodded and he took a deep breath.

"Remember the newborns I told you about," he asked and I nodded.

"Well after they reached the year mark of age their strength fades. Maria ordered me to destroy them at that point. Peter was my second in command. He was helping me one night and when it was Charlotte's turn he jumped in front of her, yelling at me to stop. His emotions were full of love and protectiveness. I told them to run. Maria was not happy with me and I lived with her in hell for a few more years."

"Then what happened," I whispered pulling his face to meet mine.

He took a deep breath and kissed my forehead. "Peter and Charlotte came back for me. I ran from Maria and never looked back. After a couple of years with them I was extremely unhappy. I didn't want to kill anymore."

"Baby, that was not your fault, you were different then," I said, fighting back my tears.

"I know but it was still hard for me. When Alice found me in a diner in Chicago she told me of the Cullens. We found them and they changed my life. It has been hard but I am very happy now. This is an environment I can exist in and be happy."

I cried that night for him, he was tortured and I wished I could have taken that from him. I have been thankful to Peter and Charlotte since he told me his story. Now I could tell them in person. I will owe them for the rest of my life.

****

"Hello, Earth to Bella," Alice said snapping her fingers in front of me.

"Huh, what," I said, jumping out of my chair.

Alice giggled and I smiled. I realized looking around that class was over and I missed it all.

"Crap, Alice tell me you took notes," I said, grimacing, "I can't fail this class."

"Yeah, Bella, I got you covered," she said, walking out of the door.

We walked out and who is the person that I literally run into in the corridor? Mike. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me and I quickly moved away from him. I saw Rick and Andy with some of the other guys and smiled at them. I went out to the car and Alice was smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" I asked putting my books in the trunk.

"No reason," she said, still grinning.

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"Well, I see Emmett and them on their way over here but I've got to get to work. I will see you guys later, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will be there around seven," she said setting her books in the seat of Jasper's truck.

I got in Daisy and we headed to the bar. It was going to be a busy night. It was a pre-valentines party there. All drinks were half price, which meant us girls were going to be surrounded by drunk idiots all night.

When I got inside, I changed into a tight white t-shirt that had the bar's name on it. The only time we had to wear them was when we had a 'special' party going on. Otherwise Roger and Sam would loose us in the crowds. They were so overprotective but it is a good thing, right?

The night started and was running smoothly. Angela, Jessica and I were hopping from table to table and having a good time. I had a table reserved for my family and that left two empty tables in my section in the back of the bar.

I glanced at a large group of guys coming in but was so busy I did not realize until I got to the table who was there.

"Guys, what can I get you?" I said sighing.

_This is not going to end well._

"Bells, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike whined. _Fuck!_

"Mike, I'm working, there is nothing to talk about!" I spat.

"Please," he said, whining again.

"NO!, now what in the hell do you want to drink, I don't have all day?"

"Bella, we will have two pitchers of ultra and ten Jaeger bombs," Rick said flatly while he glared at Mike.

_I guess they are tired of his shit too. Jaeger bombs, gross. I hope they don't have to function in the morning, then again I hope Mike pukes 'till his eyes fall out_.

_Swan! That was not nice..._

I went and get their order and saw Alice and the gang come in. I pointed to the table in the back and noticed the looks Mike's table got. _Yeah this is so not going to end well_. I sighed as I approached Mike's table with their drinks.

"Alright boys, anything else you need?" I said smiling, trying to hide my discomfort.

"No, we're fine, thanks," one of them said as I turned to go to my families table.

When I walked over Jasper kissed me and I hugged him. I immediately relaxed.

"So, what are we drinking tonight?" I asked, smiling around the table.

"Well, sugar, I think we need a round of Texas rattlesnakes," a voice from behind me stated. I quickly turned and saw Peter. He was standing next to petite blonde who was gorgeous. That must be Charlotte .

He walked over to me pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, this is my wife, Charlotte," he said smiling.

I stepped up and hugged her, she smiled and nodded to me.

"Ya'll sure you want to try a Texas rattlesnakes," I said, turning back to the table and quirking an eyebrow.

I know they are good but they can hit you pretty fast. They all laughed at me and I was off to get them. Roger laughed when I told him their order.

"Bells, I hope they are not driving anytime soon. Hell, they may not be able to walk after a few of these," he said, laughing.

I had to laugh, I knew it would wear off soon for them but it was an interesting idea. A drunken vampire could be all sorts of fun. I would store that for a later time.

I took them to the table and Peter grabbed my hand. "Sugar, aren't you going to have a drink with us?" he said laying his accent on thick.

"Why do I need a drink I have my own brand of Southern comfort, right here," I said leaning into Jasper's chest and grinning like a fool.

The table erupted in laughter; I rolled my eyes at them and kissed him again before moving on to check on my tables.

After a few hours of drinking anyone can act stupid. But why do they always have to mess with me. I was making my round when some douche grabbed my ass. I turned to glare at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, mister," I hissed. He smiled and I kept making my rounds.

I made my way over to the jukebox and pressed B-11, She's Country by Jason Aldean started to play and I went on to clear off a table. I was bent over across a table, wiping it down when I felt warm hands glide down my thighs.

_Who in the Fuck? I can't stand when someone touches me without permission. _

* * *

**Chapter Notes: So anyone want to guess who that is? Is it Mike or some other idiot?? What will happen next??**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	22. Chapter 21: Inner Demons

**A/N: Hi sweets... so I am still all sicky and ant to be happy so I am giving y'all an early update! I will still update again tomorrow so no worries. I Loves you All!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Inner Demons**

**Songs for Chapter 21: Animal I've Become - Three Days Grace & Next Go Round - Nickleback**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked over to their table and Jasper kissed me as I hugged him. I immediately relaxed. "So, what are we drinking tonight?" I asked smiling around the table.

"Well sugar, I think we need a round of Texas rattlesnakes," a voice from behind me stated. I quickly turned and saw Peter. He was standing next to petite blonde who was gorgeous. That must be Charlotte .

He walked over to me pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, this is my wife, Charlotte," he said, smiling.

I stepped up and hugged her, she smiled and nodded to me.

"Y'all sure you want to try a Texas rattlesnake?" I said, turning back to the table and quirking an eyebrow. "I know they are good but they can hit you pretty fast." They all laughed at me and I was off to get them.

Roger laughed when I told him their order. "Bells, I hope they're not driving anytime soon. Hell, they may not be able to walk after a few of these," he said laughing. I had to laugh, I knew it would ware off soon for them but it was an interesting idea. A drunken vampire could be all sorts of fun. I would store that for a later time.

I took them to the table and Peter grabbed my hand. "Sugar, aren't you going to have a drink with us?" he said laying his accent on thick.

"Why do I need a drink I have my own brand of Southern comfort, right here?" I said, leaning into Jasper's chest and grinning like a fool.

The table erupted in laughter, I rolled my eyes at them and kissed Jasper again before moving on to check on my tables.

After a few hours of drinking anyone can act stupid. But why do they always have to mess with me? I was making my rounds when some douche grabbed my ass. I turned to glare at him. "Keep your hands to yourself, mister," I hissed. He smiled and I kept making my rounds.

I made my way over to the jukebox and pressed B-11, She's Country by Jason Aldean started to play and I went on to clear off a table. I was bent over across a table, wiping it down when I felt warm hands glide down my thighs.

_I can't stand when someone touches me without permission_.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

She walked over and I kissed her as she gave me a hug. Her body instantly relaxed. "So, what are we drinking tonight?" she asked, smiling.

"Well sugar, I think we need a round of Texas rattlesnakes, " Peter said from behind her. She turned towards the voice.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Bella, this is my wife, Charlotte," he said, smiling.

Bella walked up to Char and hugged her tightly. She was beaming with love and appreciation towards them both.

"Y'all sure you want to try a Texas rattlesnake?" she said, turning back to the table and quirking an eyebrow. "I know they are good but they can hit you pretty fast."

We burst out into laughter and I could feel her amusement. I knew she wouldn't be mad but she was forgetting we were vampires and alcohol doesn't effect us quite like it does humans.

She brought the drinks back to the table and when she turned to leave Peter grabbed her hand.

"Peter!" Edward warned. I could feel amusement rolling off of him. I quirked an eyebrow up at him and he smiled bigger.

"Sugar, aren't you going to have a drink with us?" he said.

"Why do I need a drink I have my own brand of Southern comfort, right here?" she said, leaning into my chest and grinning.

"Take that Whitlock," I said low enough she'd not hear me and the table erupted in laughter, she rolled her eyes at them and kissed me before moving to another table.

"You two..." Char trailed off in a whisper, shaking her head.

"Damn bro! She's a feisty one, ain't she?" Peter said, grinning at me.

"You know it," I said chuckling. The more time I spent with her the more I fell for her. "I can't imagine my life with out her," I said in a whisper.

"Jasper," Char said, coming around and hugging me. "I am so happy for you, you deserve this."

_I wish I felt that way. Looking back at my past, it was dark and full of death. Years of fighting and killing innocent people. How could I ever deserve my family, this life, or her? She is the light in my soul. With out her I would be nothing._

We were all laughing and having a good time when I saw Bella go to the jukebox. Music always seemed to calm her when she was getting stressed in here. I watched her move to clear off a table. The way her body moved was like magic.

I noticed a few guys watching her throughout the night but they seemed harmless. I was still glued to her when a big burly man moved in behind her. I watched as his hands moved to her thighs and I saw red.

"Jasper, "Edward hissed, as Emmett and Peter grabbed me. They pulled me out of the back door into the parking lot.

"Let me go, I need to help her," I growled.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I silently counted to five in my head before I turned around. If it was Mike, I knew I would loose it. I turned around and there is a very large man standing there. He was a big as Emmett and scary looking.

"Care to dance, hot stuff?" he slurred.

_Great, stupid and drunk. What good luck you have Swan_.

"No, thank you, now if you don't mind, please keep your hands to yourself and let me work," I said turning away from him.

I quickly went to check on my other tables. I noticed as I glanced around that Jasper, Peter and Emmett were not at the table. I slowly approached the table and the fear hit me, they all looked upset but I didn't know why.

"Where are they?" was all I said pointing to the empty chairs. No one answered me.

"Please," I whispered and tears started to fall. I quickly looked around, they were nowhere I could see.

_What if they were in trouble? _

Alice came over to me and hugged me. "Bella, sweetie everything is fine. The boys had to get Jasper some fresh air that's all. He is fine. I promise," she whispered in my ear.

_That means he saw what that drunken idiot did and he was pissed. _I gasped_. What if he tried to hurt him? No, he wouldn't do that. Relax Swan. Relax._

I composed myself and went back to work. I tried not thinking about what had occurred but I couldn't help it. I knew I was able to calm him, I should be with him. I went over to the bar and asked Roger if I could step outside for a minute. He nodded and I stepped out the back door. I had to fix this.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay so he has to fight with his inner demons. What could he do? She is the long of his life. Always a gentleman, mess with his girl... he kicks your butt! LOL**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	23. Chapter 22: The One You Love

**Chapter 22 - The One You Love**

**Songs for Chapter 22: Over and Over - Three Days Grace, Shiver - Maroon 5 & Save a horse ride a Cowboy - Big and Rich**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Dude, relax, she's fine. Alice is watching her. You have to let her be. She can handle him," Emmett said, trying to calm me as he restrained me.

I felt the growl build in my chest as the image of that mans hands on her. I had not felt this way in years... centuries even. I wanted to grab that fucker and rip his hands off of him.

"Jasper, look at me," Peter said. "She will be able to handle this. He is not going to hurt her. You have to calm the fuck down. I know you love her but bro, she is capable of handling these situations on her own. This is not the first time this has happened."

"What if..." I was cut off when Peter started yelling at me.

"Stop! Damn it man, she will be fine! I know this to be a fact. She will be more worried about you than herself anyway. Is that fair to her?" he said, still yelling.

"Hey, he's just worried about her, we all are," Emmett said as he released me from his vice grip.

"I know but she will have to deal with things on her own some. Trust me it is good for her to know she can do it herself," Peter said as his voice lowered.

I nodded and was trying to figure out what to do next as I calmed down. I needed to go back inside before she missed me. I didn't want to worry her. I was headed for the back door when her fear and anxiety hit me. I heard my phone ring and knew it was her by the song.

What I saw when I walked around the corner of the building was crushing me. I saw her staring at her phone, willing me to answer. I wasn't sure if I should but then she spotted me.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" she whispered. She was scared so I ran to her, before I could say anything she spoke.

"Jasper, baby are you okay?" Her voice cracked.

"Darlin', I'm sorry I just... had to get... some fresh air," I whispered. I was ashamed that she was worrying about me.

_Why did I have to cause her more pain? _

She took a deep breath and pulled back from me, looking into my eyes. "Jasper, what's wrong?" She sounded panicked.

"I... I wanted to... um.... help you earlier, but Emmett and Peter... drug me out," I was fumbling over my words. I could hear Emmett and Peter behind the building laughing at me.

_Stupid fuckers!_

I felt an overwhelming amount of love coming from her and I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I leaned her up against the truck as I kissed her.

I could smell her arousal and I pushed my erection into her. "Jasper," she whimpered. I growled into her ear, and then I heard a throat clear behind us and looked up to see Emmett and Peter wearing the same smirk across their faces.

"What do you jackass's want?" I hissed low enough only they'd hear. Bella leaned in and whispered into my ear, "We will finish this later, Mr. Whitlock."

_Yes Miss Swan we will_.

"I wonder if they'll let us watch," Peter said, laughing. Emmett joined in and I growled at them both. I let Bella slide down to the ground.

"You better hope Bella didn't hear you," I warned as Bella turned to them smiling and said, "Thank you."

I let Bella get inside and then turned to Peter. "What in the hell was that," I hissed. His only answer to that was to double over in laughter, clutching his side.

I tried walking back inside when he grabbed me. "Look, I couldn't help it. You were being too uptight. Just relax and everything will be fine," he said, sighing.

I knew he was right but I couldn't help but worry about her. She is fragile, and after all she has been through I just want to keep her safe.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked around to the parking lot where I was hoping they'd be. His truck was there, but they were not. I had to find him. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and hit the speed dial. I heard the song playing and my heart stopped. I turned to see him walking around the building with his head hung low, staring at the phone.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" I said in a whisper. He was in front of me before I could blink.

"Jasper, baby are you okay?" My voice cracked.

"Darlin', I'm sorry I just had to get... some fresh air," he drawled out.

I took a step back from him so I could see his eyes. They were darker than they should be.

"Jasper, what's wrong," I asked in a panic.

"I... I wanted to... um... help you earlier, but Emmett and Peter... drug me out," he said.

He sounded ashamed and pissed. It was cute but I was upset that he had to feel that way. He wanted to help.... I opened myself up and let him feel my love for him. He pulled me up into a hug and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned me up against the truck as he kissed me.

I felt myself getting wet just from his touch; I could feel his erection pushing against me. "Jasper," I panted. He growled into my ear, and then, it all stopped.

I heard a throat clear behind us and looked up to see Emmett and Peter wearing the same smirk across their faces. I leaned down and whispered in Jasper's ear, "We will finish this later, Mr. Whitlock." I heard him growl and he let me slide down to my feet.

I turned to Peter and Emmett, smiled and said, "Thank you." They nodded and I kissed Jasper again before going back inside.

The night was finally over. I had cleaned off all of my tables, counted my tips and, thanks to Alice's tight jeans, they were great. I changed back into my sweater, grabbed my purse and went out the door. I felt as if someone was watching me but I went out into the parking lot and my car was gone. I started to panic then get pissed when my phone rang. It was a text from Alice .

_Daisy is fine, I drove her home. Jasper will be bringing you home. You will thank me later :)_

_Jeez that little shit_.

I couldn't help but smile. I knew he was up to something all day I just had no idea what. I felt two arms wrap around me and I spun around to face him.

"Howdy partner," I said in a very bad Southern accent.

"Howdy ma'am," he said, chuckling.

"I'm sorry about earlier, darlin', I didn't mean to worry you," he said, looking down at his feet.

"Jasper Whitlock, you stop that this instant. I am very proud of you. You did nothing wrong. Hell even I wanted to deck the son-of-a-bitch. Look at me," I said, pulling his chin up. "I love you and nothing you do will ever change that."

"I don't deserve you," he said so low, I almost missed it.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Yes you do," I said while kissing him. _Now let's pick up where we left off earlier_. I jumped into his arms as he pushed me against the truck.

"Did you miss me, darlin'?" He said, chuckling.

"Always," I said, kissing down his neck. I could feel his erection straining against his pants as it pressed into my ass. "Jasper, please," I begged.

He swiftly opened the truck door and pushed me in to the seat. He climbed in behind me. I could feel the lust rolling off of him and it sent my body into overdrive.

He pushed me back on the seat and kissed his way down my neck. I started to shiver, from the cold or the sensation, I didn't know which. I pulled at the buttons on his shirt and he quickly undid them and slid the shirt off. I pulled my sweater off and he growled.

I told you Alice was always prepared, she had given me a matching bra and boy shorts in black lace. Jasper love lace and so do I... now.

He quickly rid me of my boots and pants. Removing his along the way. I pulled him down to me and kissed him. I could feel the strain his erection was putting on his boxers. I slowly slid my hand down into his boxers and he hissed. I wrapped my hand around him. I applied pressure as I slid my fingers up and down his shaft. He started purring and I had to have him in me.

"Jasper," I whispered.

He removed my hand from him pulling down his boxers and my panties at the same time. He shifted me slightly on the truck seat and placed my right leg on the back of the seat and my left on his shoulder. I was wide open and ready for him. He stopped at my entrance and I whimpered.

"Damn it, please don't tease me, I need you!"

He slowly entered me and my body was on fire again. I could not hold back my moans as his pace quickened.

"Bella, I love you," he panted out in between his own moans.

"Jasper, yes... oh… I... Jasper!" I screamed out as my orgasm struck.

My eyes went blurry and I was in heaven. I felt my body clamp around him and he filled me with his seed. He lowered himself back down to me and softly kissed my lips.

"Jasper, baby, I love you too, more than I can ever tell you," I said between kisses. We let our bodies calm and got dressed. I was exhausted and fell asleep on the way home.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: O.o Did I spy some kinky front seat of the truck action... LOL I had to let them work their frustrations out in a creative way... *giggles* Yes I am a bit twisted and you all know you love it.**

**Now if I am not on your Author Alerts you are missing out on a new fic I posted yesturday "What Lies Within"... It is a Team Emmett fic and it shows a darkerside of the Cullens and it has a Bad-ass Bella!! Please check it out.**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	24. Chapter 23: Good Secrets

**Chapter 23 - Good Secrets**

**Songs for Chapter 23: Bless the Broken Road - Rascall Flatts**

* * *

**Bella's POV **

When I woke up, the sun was bright and I felt great. I looked down and saw I was in my pajamas in my bed. I pushed the covers off and sat up. Jasper was in the window seat with a book. He turned and looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Mornin'," he drawled.

"Morning," I said, giggling.

He stood up, crossed the room to my side and softly kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go and get your human moments taken care of and I will meet you down stairs, okay?" he said, smiling.

I nodded and headed for the bathroom. After my shower I went into the closet to get dressed. There was a garment bag hanging on the rack.

"Alice," I said, smiling. Again there was a note taped to it. I took a deep breath and opened the note.

_Bella, _

_This is for tonight. Do not peek. I will be watching you. _

_Love, _

_Ali _

I shook my head as I giggled trying to find something to wear. _What is tonight? _That's when it hit me, Valentines Day. I ran to the dresser in my closet and pulled out Jasper's gift. He already had my heart, so I found an antique set of cufflinks with a small heart on them. Now he could wear my heart on his sleeves. They were just perfect for him and Lord knows I loved it when he dressed up. He was so handsome.

I got dressed in a pair of jeans, my favorite Green Day t-shirt and tennis shoes. I had class this morning and did not have to work tonight, so I wanted to be comfortable. As I walked down the stairs I felt love and happiness radiated through me. I was in the best place in life. Could this day get any better?

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Dude, are you ready for tonight?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Em, I think so. I am so nervous, what if she doesn't like it?"

"Don't you worry, I already told you that everything will be fine. Trust me," Alice said, dancing into the room.

"Son, I know this is new to you but we were all this nervous when we did it the first time. Have faith and know that she loves you," Carlisle said, clapping me on the shoulder.

I nodded as Esme grabbed me in a tight embrace. "I'm very proud of you. You deserve to be happy," she said, smiling at me.

I could feel Bella's excitement and curiosity from upstairs. _What is she up to? _I heard her coming down the stairs and felt the love she was projecting. _I truly love this girl and hope to show her just how much tonight._

She walked in the kitchen smiling. "Good morning everybody," she said, going to the fridge for her morning coke. It was something new to her but she enjoyed it. It kept her wired all day.

"Morning, Bella," a jumbled bunch of voices said.

She giggled and went into the pantry to grab a pack of Pop Tarts. She walked over to t he bar and sat on the stool next to me. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Um, Bells...." Alice started but was cut off by Edward. "Ali!" he said low enough only we'd hear. That in itself had me interested to see what she was going to say.

Bella looked up from her pop tart and smiled at Alice . "Yes," she said sweetly.

"Red or pink," she spit out in a hurry.

"Huh?" Bella said. I chuckled as I watched Alice squirm as Bella watched her crazy friend .

"Oh sorry, pick a color, red or pink, please," Alice corrected.

"Red," Bella said standing up and grabbing her purse off the counter. I smiled at Ali's excitement. I guess that question had to do with tonight. I walked Bella out to the car and kissed her goodbye as she opened the door.

When I got inside we started moving at vampire speed. Tonight had to be perfect. We got the things out of the garage we needed and were gone. When Bella came home this afternoon only Ali and Rose would be waiting on her. We had five hours to get the house ready and everyone in place.

Charlotte and Esme went to pick up Bella's gift while we set up the furniture and arranged the little things. Once the flowers, furniture and breakables were placed perfectly according to Alice, we went for a quick hunt.

"Jasper, are you nervous about tonight?" Edward asked as we came back inside to clean up.

"More than I have been about anything in my life," I said with a shaky voice.

"Come on let's go get ready," he said, pushing me up the staircase.

I knew the girls were back, I could hear Bella whining about not too many curls. I had to chuckle to myself.

_That's my Girl!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When I walked into the kitchen I felt like all eyes were on me. I hate when they do that. I feel like I have horns or a third eye or something.

"Good morning, everybody," I said, reaching into the fridge for my Coke. _Gotta love caffeine, my new hero._.

"Morning, Bella," they said.

I giggled as I grabbed a pack of Pop Tarts out of the pantry. I went and sat on the stool next to Jasper. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Um, Bells...." Alice started but stopped. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes."

"Red or pink," she spit out.

"Huh?" I sputtered.

_Jeez Swan that was intelligent_. I was staring at Alice trying to figure out what she wanted from me.

"Oh sorry, pick a color, red or pink, please," she said.

_Red or pink, huh, depends on what she's talking about. Well you can never go wrong with Red_.

"Red," I said standing and grabbing my purse off the counter. Jasper walked me out to the car and kissed me goodbye. I was hoping today would be an incident free day.

I pulled up into the parking lot, grabbed my bag, went into my lecture hall and waited for the class to begin. I was lost in my thoughts when the professor started. I quickly pulled out my notepad and took notes. This class should be the easiest but for some reason it seems to be kicking my butt. I guess its good to get the little stuff out of the way but English should be the easiest.

Once class was over, I ran to the car eager to get home. It was cloudy and I was hoping it would not rain. It's always raining. One day just one day with no rain would be great. I drove home and it was quiet. There were no cars in the driveway and no noise.

"Hello, is anyone home?" I yelled as I walked up to my room.

_Wow the house to myself, what ever shall I do?_

I grabbed my book I started the other night, The Vampire Diaries, how ironic is that, and went out to the back porch. I perched myself on the swing and started reading. I never heard a car or a door open so when Alice came thought the door and spoke to me, I screamed like I had been shot.

"Alice Cullen, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" I was yelling as I tried to control my breathing.

"Bella, I... I am sorry," she said while laughing. I narrowed my eyes at her and internally cursed their lack of making noise.

"I swear the next time you sneak up on me I will hurt you woman, someway, somehow," I said, laughing at the thought of that.

"Really, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, pouting.

"At least you could whistle, ring a bell, slam a door, something," I said, walking back into the house. "What time is Jasper 'picking me up' for our super secret date, I know nothing about?"

She looked at her watch and then grinned at me. "Two hours, let's go," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into my room.

When we came in the door, Rose was standing at the end of the bed with the garment bag from my closet in her hand. "Are you ready?" she asked, looking at me.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"To see what you will be wearing tonight, silly," Rose said, smiling.

"Yes," I squealed and they laughed. _Jeez Swan anxious much?_

Rose slowly opened the bag and I gasped at what I saw. I looked to Alice who was beaming. "Oh Alice, Rose, it's beautiful," I said in a whisper.

"I knew you would like it," Alice giggled.

It was a white dress with very small red dots covering it. It was very dainty but elegant. It was completely open in the back, knee length with a red sweater. Alice went and picked up a box off the floor and brought it over to me. "These match perfectly," she said beaming.

I opened the box and there was a pair of red leather peep toe heels. I turned and looked at them. "You want me to walk in these?" I said arching my brow.

They of course giggled and I blushed. "Bella, Jasper will not let you trip, I assure you," Alice said, fanning her face.

"Fine," I grumbled and headed for the bathroom to shower. When I came out in my towel Alice sat me down in front of the mirror and started with my hair.

"Not too many curls," I said. _I am not Shirley Temple_.

In no time Alice had my hair done and Rose was finishing up on my makeup. "Can I look at myself now," I asked, irritated.

_An hour and a half to get me ready, really they couldn't move any faster. Was I that tough to work with?_

Alice spun the chair around and my jaw dropped. My hair was in loose curls, flowing down my back. The makeup was just enough, not too heavy but elegant. I touched my face to make sure it was me.

"Sweet Jesus, is that me?" I said in a whisper.

"Of course it is, silly, now let's go before he storms in and ruins his surprise," Alice said, pulling me from the mirror and out of the door.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: A secret date... so what are they up to? I hope you will like Bella's surprise. I do!!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Hot Jasper

**A/N: Sorry, *ducks under desk* It's not my fault there was NO UPDATE on Friday night or Saturday I tried many times, but FFn was in fail mode *sad puppy face* **

**Wooo Hooo - You guys Rock... we are at 350 reviews thanks to my buddy Lynz_Ann. She is the one who pushed it over the line. Thanks bb! *mwah***

**ATTENTION: There is an EPIC announcement at the bottom... I promise you will LOVE it so please read!!!! Now onto the Valentine's Surprises!!_________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 24 - Hot Jasper + Valentine's = Lustful Bella**

**Song for Chapter 24: One, Two, I love You - Clay Walker**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Alice dragging poor Bella down the steps as I came around the corner. I looked up at her and it took all my strength not to attack her right then and there. She looked beyond gorgeous. Her hair was down, curls were flowing down her back, she looked stunning in that tight little dress Alice had gotten for her. It hugged her curves. Then those fuck me hard heels she had on.

"Thanks, Alice, I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of her tonight," I said.

"That's the point Jasper," Ali said, fighting off her amusement at my new-found torture.

I saw her look down at me and smile, her face red with a blush. My dead heart soared and I moved to the bottom of the staircase to take her hand. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard. She pulled away from me and smiled. I heard Emmett and the boys come in and gasp.

"Damn, she looks totally fuckable," Peter said. "She'll be a sexpire for sure."

I growled as I turned his direction. I could feel Bella's embarassment.

_Would I make it through tonight, alive? Would he? Comments like that might help him to an early fire._

Char was there for me, glaring at her husband as she slapped the back of his head. I chuckled to myself.

"Okay go, you'll be late," Esme said, shooing us out of the house, before a fight broke out.

I shook my head as I helped Bella into the truck. Alice really was trying to kill me. I had to control myself as I helped her climb up. This night was going to be special and I had to keep reminding myself of that. _You can't attack her now, relax_.

We pulled into the parking lot of the roadhouse and she quirked an eyebrow at me, smiling. "We have reservations at the restaurant next door," I said, chuckling as she blushed.

We walked over holding hands, the warmth she was exuding was making my body tingle. I told the hostess my name and she led us back to our booth. It was a quaint and quiet little place.

The waitress came over to take our order and I could feel the lust rolling off of her before she was in my eye-line. She stopped in front of the booth, smiling at me. I felt Bella tense next to me. She was jealous and getting pissed.

"Hi, welcome to Rodeo's, I'm Kelsie, what can I get you to drink?" she said.

"Bella," I said, trying to hold my laughter in.

"I'll have a coke," she said sharply.

"The same for me please," I said, smiling back at the girl.

"Bella, that was not nice," I said, kissing her cheek. She acknowledged my comment by rolling her eyes and smiling at me. I chuckled into her neck as I could still feel the jealousy rolling off of her.

When the waitress came back, Bella ordered her a steak and a salad, and I did the same. Once we had our food, I pretended to eat right along with her.

We sat in silence as Bella's emotions calmed then changed when I saw her lips curl and felt her amusement.

_What is she up too?_

"Um, Jasper, how much do you love me?" she asked, giggling.

_Curious_. "More than words can say, why? I asked completely intriged.

"Well, I wanted... never mind," she trailed off.

I moved a little closer to her and kissed her cheek, she was turning bright red and she had mischievous grin coming to her face.

"What is it, darlin'? I asked.

She laughed. "Well... I... um, crap, never mind. I can't ask you to do it," she said, still laughing.

"Darlin', I'd do anything for you, what is it you want." I said moving closer to her, slipping my hand up her skirt and squeezing her thigh.

"You promise?" she moaned, as I moved further up her leg.

"Anything," I said.

She turned and looked at me with lust filled eyes. Her lips curled again in an evil smile and she picked up her fork. Take a bite of my steak for me.

I froze, I so did not want to eat that. It smelled awful and I'd have to throw it up later. That would definitelyly put a damper on things. I looked from her face to the fork and back again. _Damn it man, you promised, anything._

"Bella, I will do this for you, because I promised. Just keep in mind I will get you back, you will repay me many, many, times. Are you willing to do that?" I asked trailing my hand up to press my finger against her panties.

_Lace... damn it Alice._

"Yes," she moaned and I moved my hand from her leg and took the fork from her. Here goes nothing. I manfully chewed and swallowed it. I smiled wickedly at her and her heart rate increased.

The waitress came over and gave us the bill. We were ready to leave and Bella bent down to grab her bag. I stepped up behind her and pulled her to me. She looked so damn good. I just wanted to bend her over this table and make her scream my name.

"Jasper Whitlock, stop that," she said blushing. I grabbed her hand as we headed across the street to the roadhouse.

"Darlin, I have a few surprises for you tonight," I said leaning in to kiss her and pulled her in the door behind me.

I saw my entire family at the tables I had called Roger to reserve. The next part of my plan was about to be revealed and I hoped she liked it. I wanted to show her every ounce of love I had for her.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice was dragging me down the steps when I saw Jasper frozen, staring at me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Alice, I am going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of her tonight," Jasper said.

"That's the point Jasper," Ali said.

_Oh sweet Jesus_.

I fet my face heat up with my blush as he moved to the bottom of the staircase to take my hand, pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away and looked at him. He was simply irresistible. He was wearing a pair of tight black wranglers, a red button up shirt, a black tie, a black leather jacket and his cowboy boots.

_Damn those boots. _

"Damn, she looks totally fuckable," Peter said, "she'll be a sexpire for sure." I growled as I turned his direction. I

I looked around at my family as I saw Jasper turn and look at Peter, Charlotte glared at him and slapped the back of his head. _Don't know what I missed but I am not going to worry about anything except the hunk in front of me._

"Okay go, you'll be late," Esme said, shooing us out of the house.

Jasper helped me into the truck and we were quiet as we drove. There was no pressure to always keep a conversation going. That was one of the many things I loved about him.

We pulled into the parking lot of the roadhouse and I turned to look at him and smiled. "We have reservations at the restaurant next door," he said, chuckling.

We walked over holding hands. When we got inside Jasper talked to the hostess and she led us back to a booth. It was a quaint and quiet place.

The twit of a waitress came over to take our order. She was ogling Jasper like he was the last ice cream cone in the freezer. I tried to keep myself in line but the way she was smiling at him, I seriously wanted to punch her in the face.

"Hi, welcome to Rodeo's, I'm Kelsie, what can I get you to drink?" she said.

"Bella," Jasper asked, smirking.

"I'll have a coke," I hissed.

"The same for me please," he said, smiling back at the girl.

_That's it Whitlock, egg her on you'll get yours, keep it up buddy._

"Bella, that was not nice," she said kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. _Yeah and your not being nice to me or my hormones, so deal with it_. I chuckled as he kissed my neck.

When the waitress came back, I ordered a steak and a salad, as did Jasper. I had ordered the smallest meal I could find. I was nervous about tonight and just didn't know if I could eat. Jasper pretended to eat as I did. Sitting there watching him I had the perfect idea for payback, Bella style. Let's see if I can get him to eat for real.

"Um, Jasper, how much do you love me?" I asked, trying to hide my giggles.

"More than words can say, why?" he asked.

"Well, I wanted... never mind," I trailed off.

_Maybe this is not such a good idea. _

He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. I blushed as the idea became more intreging to me.

_I got him right where I want him. Okay Swan you can do this._

"What is it, darlin'?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well... I... um, crap, never mind. I can't ask you to do it," I said laughing.

"Darlin', I'd do anything for you, what is it you want," he said, moving closer and slipping his hand up my skirt and squeezing my thigh. The sensation made the room spin. I wanted him to take me right there. I felt my panties getting wet.

_Focus, Swan, he's not playing fair._

"You promise?" I moaned, as he moved further up my leg. _Jesus!_

"Anything," he said.

I tried to compose myself as turned to look at him. I smiled and picked up my fork. "Take a bite of my steak for me."

He froze, then looked at me, then the fork, then me again. I was laughing inside so hard my chest hurt. I could see the disgust on his face. He was never gonna do it.

_Balls in your court Whitlock, what'cha gonna do?_

"Bella, I will do this for you, because I promised. Just keep in mind I will get you back, you will repay me many, many, times. Are you willing to do that?" he asked, moving his hand up and pressing his finger against my panties.

_God, please let him take me now. My body is on fire and I need him to put it out. Please. I promise to be a good, well not so good girl. Please. _I was begging to anyone in the heavens to help me.

"Yes," I moaned and he moved his hand from my leg and took the fork from my hand. He put the meat in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. _Score one for the skirt. _He turned to me and gave me a look that made my heart race and my panties got a little wetter.

I tried to finish eating but all I could think about was the wetness that was growing between my legs. Jasper was so close that his leathery scent was killing me. I saw out of the corner of my eye the waitress coming back over. _Great!_

She gave us the bill and we stood up to leave. I bent down to grab my bag and Jasper pressed himself into me.

"Jasper Whitlock, stop that," I said, feeling my cheeks burn. I had to steady myself to be able to walk in these hooker heels Alice made me wear.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we headed across the street to the roadhouse. "Darlin, I have a few surprises for you tonight," he said, leaning in to kiss me and then pulled me in behind him.

I saw the entire group waving at us from a table by the stage. I was excited to spend this time with them, it was after all the day of love and I loved them all.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: ***Frustrated Much? LOL *** So the scent I am using as a reference to the 'Jasper" scent is a scent you can find at Yankee Candles. I mean OMFG it is a great smell. Reminds me of brand new Justin boots!! Yee Haw!! Okay sorry, just had to, I am a Texan after all. **

**So how was it? Do we like a playful, teasing Jasper and Bella? Now what is he up too, any guesses? **

* * *

**EPIC ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**My buddy Keira, **MaitresseSaint **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett and Darksper. We can now be found on our profile page... Twisted Minds Think Alike! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. **

**Our first O/S for the "Show Us Your Darkside Contest", will be POSTED Tuesday February 1st, 2010. It is a Darkmett and it will knock your socks off... we promise. **

**(Contest info can be found on my profile page) **

**This O/S WILL be continued into a full fic. We can't continue until the contest ends so we have a month to get you some juicy chaps written. We are totes writing machines so we will update as much as possible, between our RL's and other fics.**

**Come play with our Darkmett and soon Darksper!! They would enjoy your company!!**

**Also:**

**I have started a blog that I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics I am working on... got to:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**There is a teaser for the Darkmett mentioned above on there now!!**

* * *

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Sing to Me

**A/N: I am a bit mushy at times but I honestly wrote part of this chapter through happy tears... enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Sing to Me**

**Song for Chapter 25: If I never stop loving you - David Kersh**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I walked Bella over to the table where the drinks were already being passed around. I guess if vampires could be alcoholics, we'd all have to sign up for AA. Alice gave me a knowing look and Edward raised and eyebrow.

_Shut it, I'm going, _I thought just for him. He raised his arm at the waitress, Angela. She hurried over to the table with a tray of drinks.

"Hey, Bella," she said, smiling. The poor girl looked so guilty, I had to stifle a chuckle as her guilt hit me.

"Angela?" Bella said, as she hugged her. "I thought you and Ben were going out tonight?"

"Um, well he had to work so I thought I'd help out for a little while," she said while passing out drinks.

_Edward, remember, you guys have to keep her busy for a few minutes_, I thought for him. He nodded. "Alice," he whispered, so only we could hear.

If Bella only knew why she was off and Angela was working, she'd behead us all. I handed her a drink and kissed her cheek.

_It's now or never, Whitlock_.

"I'll be right back, darlin'," I said as I walked to get ready for my next surprise.

Everyone was in on my plan to keep her busy so she didn't miss me until it was time. I walked over to the back of the stage. I jumped up on stage where Ben was waiting for me. "Thanks for helping out, I didn't know anyone else to ask."

He smiled and said, "It's my pleasure, Jasper, and Bella is a great girl. She and Angela have become so close over the last few months, I couldn't say no."

Roger came up on stage, smiling. I could feel his happiness, it was contagious. "Roger, thank you again for letting me use the stage," I said, shaking his hand.

"Son, you have no idea how happy I am for her, for you both. Just sing your heart out," he said, handing me my guitar. I took an unnecessary breath. I nodded to Roger and the curtains opened. Music started to play behind me, I raised the microphone and said, "Bella, this is for you darlin', I love you, then I started to sing.

_If there ever was a perfect night,_

_This just might be the one._

_For telling you the way I feel_

_And just how real we've become_

_If I'm anxious and a little uptight_

_It's because I wanna ask you this right_

_._

_If I never stop loving you_

_Will you never start wanting me to?_

_Say you won't and that's what I'll do_

_For forever with a heart so true._

_If you'll start and end everyday_

_Forever never wanting me to go away,_

_All I'm ever gonna always do_

_Is never stop loving you._

_Please forgive me I'm a little bit nervous_

_I really rehearsed what to say_

_It's funny, in front of the mirror_

_My words sounded clearer today_

_In my heart I've got it straight, in my head_

_I mean everything I think I just said_

_If I never stop loving you_

_Will you never start wanting me to?_

_Say you won't and that's what I'll do_

_For forever with a heart so true._

_If you'll start and end everyday_

_Forever never wanting me to go away,_

_All I'm ever gonna always do_

_Is never stop loving you._

_Even though it isn't what I had planned_

_I really think you understand_

_If I never stop_

_If I never stop loving you_

_Will you never start wanting me to?_

_Say you won't and that's what I'll do_

_For forever with a heart so true._

_If you'll start and end everyday_

_Forever never wanting me to go away,_

_All I'm ever gonna always do_

_Is never stop loving you._

_All I'm ever gonna always do_

_Is never stop loving you..._

As I sang I saw the happy faces of my family and then Bella. She was amazed and then the tears started falling.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Bella whispered.

I could feel the love rolling off of her and my dead heart soared. The song ended and as I walked back over to the table, I saw her and she smiled. I got closer and she jumped into my arms.

"Peter, don't," Edward warned.

"Well, Whitlock, someone's eager to ravish you," Peter said. I glared at him. I saw Char glare at him; yeah he'd pay for that later. I chuckled internally.

"Easy, darlin'," I said, kissing her.

"Jasper, I... love... you," she said, in between kisses.

I chuckled as I felt her lust roll off in waves. "Darlin' this is not the time or place for that," I whispered in her ear.

She pushed back and her face was red with her blush. She was embarrassed and hopped down from my hold.

"Get a room," Emmett whispered as he chuckled.

"Shut it, McCarty," I hissed as I wrapped my arm around her and went back over to the table where Angela and Ben had joined the family.

Bella was still whipping tears from her eyes. I leaned down and wiped them away with my kisses.

* * *

**Esme's POV**

We all sat our our reserved table and awaited Jasper and Bella's arrival. I was so excited about tonight, not only would Jasper gain a new level of happiness, but we'd officially gain a new member of the family. Carlisle and I already considered Bella our daughter, but tonight would solidify it. There was only one chance for him to do it perfectly and I knew she'd love it.

When they walked in, I wanted to cry. They were so happy together. My memories of my human years were so clear to me at times it was scary. Being with someone you think loves you, but constantly treats you like the dirt on the bottom of their shoe is no picnic.

I simply want to tear the man to pieces. I know that is not the right way to handle a situation like this but where do they get off? I caught Edward glaring at me feigning a smile and I grinned. I was on a tirade and he should just be used to it by now. We all spoke as they came towards us.

Edward called out to Alice and we knew it was time to do our part in keeping Bella sidetracked. The poor girl had no idea she was about to be ambushed. It made me soar to think of the love he was sending to us all. It was not an emotion I had felt from him in so many years. He was in his own world and that world was Bella Swan.

As the curtains opened and Jasper declared his love for Bella, she froze, tears were streaming down her face. She was dumbfounded and it made us all see first hand that their bond would not be broken, no matter what decisions were made tonight.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

As Jas and Bella walked in we readied ourselves for the special event. I kept searching the future to make sure we were still on the right track for tonight. He'd only get one chance to make her evening perfect. I was going to see to it that it went just that way.

I was not too focused on my immediate surroundings but I was pulled from my thoughts and visions when I heard Edward call my name. I looked over and he smiled. Then it was my time to distract Bella for Jasper.

Esme, Rose and I went over and joined her and Angela while Jas slipped away. Bella was too engrossed in her conversation that until she heard Jas call her name she was oblivious to what was going on. She stood there with that shocked look on her face and he sang to her.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Bella whispered.

I smelled the tears before I saw them. He was definitely pulling at her heart strings. They both deserved this and I was beyond excited for them. I watched as Jas came towards her and she jumped into his arms.

"Peter, don't," Edward warned, but as usual, the idiot just can't stop himself.

"Well, Whitlock, someone's eager to ravish you," Peter said. Jazz glared at him. Char turned to glare at him; yeah he's in the dog house tonight.

"Easy, darlin'," he said kissing her.

"Jasper, I... love... you," she said in between kisses.

Jazz chuckled at her and whispered to her, "Darlin', this is not the time or place for that." She pushed back from him and hopped down.

"Get a room," Emmett whispered as he chuckled. They just know when to leave well enough alone, I had to chuckle to myself.

"Shut it, McCarty," Jas hissed as he wrapped his arm around Bella and came over to the table where Angela and Ben had joined us.

Poor Edward was shaking his head the whole time these conversations were going on. There was no telling what all he had to listen to. Between, Jazz, Peter and Emmett, he was getting enough, not to mention everyone else. We tried to keep him out but sometimes we just couldn't.

Bella was still whipping tears from her eyes and Jas leaned down and wiped them away with a kiss.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We walked over to the table where the drinks were already being passed around. I heard a familiar voice come up behind me.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said, smiling.

"Angela?" I said, as I hugged her. "I thought you and Ben were going out tonight?"

_What was she doing here? _

"Um, well he had to work so I thought I'd help out for a little while," she said while passing out drinks.

Jasper was standing beside me when he leaned in and said, "I'll be right back, darlin'," while handing me a drink.

Alice, Esme and Rose came over to me and we were all talking to Angela, sipping on our drinks, when I heard his voice.

"Bella, this is for you darlin', I love you, then he started to sing.

I was shocked. I knew he had a beautiful voice but I just stood there dumbfounded, smiling with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh sweet Jesus," I said, to no one in particular. It was a lovely song and it meant even more to me that he was singing it to me. It would be our song forever.

_I truly love this man with all of my heart and soul_.

The song ended and I was still standing there, dumbfounded. I was trying to blink the tears away but the more it sank in the more they ran. Jasper walked over to the table, I saw him and smiled. When he got closer enough I jumped into his arms.

"Easy, darlin'," he said, kissing me.

"Jasper, I... love... you," I said as I planted kisses on his face. I wanted him even worse than before. _Maybe we can go home NOW! _I could feel the wetness reappear as my body started to burn for his touch.

"Darlin', this is not the time or place for that," he whispered in my ear.

_Busted Swan, damn empathic abilities._

I pushed back and felt my face heat up with a blush. _That's it Swan, embarrass yourself_. I hopped down from his hold. He wrapped his arm around me and went back over to the table where everyone was chatting.

I smiled as they all looked our direction as the damn tears still fell from my eyes. Jasper leaned down and wiped them away with his gentle kisses.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: The song above is the chapter song. It is a fantastic song. I was going to use something else but when I opened my CD case this CD fell into my hand, literally so I took it as a sign. Divine intervention indeed… Coming up Jasper's final valentine's surprise for Miss Swan :D**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	27. Chapter 26: Frustrations

**Thanks to Cullen818 for your help with this chapter. I owe you one, seriously!! Love ya bb!!**

* * *

**Chapter 26 - Frustrations**

**Song for Chapter 26: H.W.C. - Liz Phair & Bad Girlfriend - Theory of a Deadman**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

We visited with everyone for a little while and I knew it was time to move on to the next phase of tonight's plan. I was so nervous but it is what I knew I wanted to do.

_"Edward,"_ I thought. _"It's time for us to g. Is everything ready?"_ He nodded slightly and I turned to my girl.

"Darlin', I think we need to be going I still have few surprises for you," I said, kissing the side of her neck.

I felt her shiver at my closeness and she turned to smile at me. _I really am one luck bastard_. I took Bella's hand in mine and led her out to the truck. Being this close to her made me crazy. I just wanted to lift her up and fuck her until she screamed my name.

But, I was a man on a mission and if I detour now, I may not get back on track in time. _What to Do? What to do? We could make a pit stop. _I growled and Bella froze. _Shit! _She never does what I expect her too. She turned and smirked. I could smell her arousal, it hit me strong, I moved to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Bella," I whispered.

She pushed back and smiled. Her eyes were full of want and lust.

"Get in the truck," I hissed, trying to regain control of myself.

_She is going to be the death of me._

"What's the matter?" she asked, grinning at me.

"You're not playing fair," I said, opening the truck door.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Mr. Whitlock?" she said, seductively, batting her eyelashes.

I walked over to her and grabbed her in my arms. I whispered in her ear, "Like you don't know, you little vixen. That barely there dress, those fuck me hard heels, I have plans for us or I'd fuck you right her and now."

I felt her shiver and her excitement and lust crashed into me. I growled and she giggled. _We are definetly making a side trip. _I raised her up and put her in the truck seat. I ran to the driver's side and sped off to our next destination. I was concentrating on the upcoming event, when I felt Bella's warm hand on my thigh. She moved a little closer to me and I looked over at her.

She was grinning and biting on her bottom lip. I was ready to burst. She was so sexy and, God, I just wanted to take her now but I was driving. It was as if Bella was reading my mind, she reached over and ran her warm hand over my aching erection. I looked at her and felt my dick twitch at her touch.

"Fuck," I growled and she blushed.

_Damn it man control yourself_.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I hissed. I could hear the strain in my voice. She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I think I can help you with your, um, problem. Just drive and let me take care of you," she said, pulling my zipper down.

"Bella?" I whispered, my desire for her tongue to be on me was making me struggle to stay on the road.

"Shut it, Whitlock," she said reaching in and pulling my cock out and licking her lips.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Darlin', I think we need to be going I still have few surprises for you," Jasper said, kissing my neck.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as his cold breath hit my skin. Between his closeness and his leathery scent it felt like I was being set on fire. I turned to smile at him, he was seriously just melting me. Those amber eyes, those lips, his....

_Stop it, Swan_.

Jasper took my hand in his as he led me out to the truck. Being this close to him was making my insides cut flips. As we approached the truck, I heard Jasper growl and I froze.

_Damn it! Does he not know what that does to me? _

I turned and smirked. I could feel the wetness pool between my legs. Jasper moved closer, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me in for a kiss.

"Bella," he whispered.

_Please, I begged silently!_

I pushed back from him and smiled. He looked as conflicted as I felt. I wanted him so bad but I knew he had made plans for something special and I didn't want to ruin it.

"Get in the truck," he hissed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, grinning at me.

_Yeah like you don't know, Swan?_

"You're not playing fair," he said opening the truck door.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Mr. Whitlock?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

He walked over to and grabbed me in his arms and whispered in my ear, "Like you don't know, you little vixen. That barely there dress, those fuck me hard heels, I have plans for us or I'd fuck you right her and now."

_Well this outfit was definitely not my idea, but thank you Alice._

Again his words and his touch made my body react. I shivered and my panties were getting wetter. _Jesus! _Jasper growled and I giggled.

_You are so not helping me here, mister. _

He lifted me up onto the truck seat. He jumped in and we sped off to our next destination. I was watching him as he drove. I knew he's as frustrated and work up as I am.

_Can I do something to relieve some of the pressure or desire?_ _It's now or never Swan_.

I moved closer to him on the seat and put my hand on his thigh. He looked at me and I smiled. _Can I actually do this?_ I bit my bottom lip while I was internally debating.

I felt a burst of lust hit me and knew what I had to do. I reached over running my hand over the bulge in his pants. He looked at and swore.

"Fuck," he growled and my cheeks were on fire.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he hissed, his voice was forced. I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I think I can help you with your, um, problem. Just drive and let me take care of you," I said, pulling his zipper down.

"Bella?" he whispered.

_Oh, you are so not talking me out of this_.

"Shut it, Whitlock," I said, as I reached in and pulled his cock out. I licked my lips in anticipation. I lowered myself to him and felt my hormones take over, I had to taste him, now. I flicked my tongue and tasted the beads of pre-cum that had gathered at his tip. I moaned at the sweet flavor and slid him fully into my mouth. I felt him tense under my touch but he did not try to stop me.

I used my hand at the base of his shaft to work him into a frenzy. He let out a groan and I slowed my pace a little. After a few minutes he looked down at me and said, "Damn it Bella stop teasing me. Fucking suck my cock like you mean it. I want you to swallow me all the way down."

I made sure to graze my teeth along the vein in his cock. He softly moaned my name with each stroke. I felt my body heat rise and he growled again. I felt him twitch in my mouth as he spilled inside me. I licked him clean and fixed his pants. I sat up and kissed him. I wanted him to see how good he tasted. He wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me to him.

"You are going to pay for that. You will learn it is not nice to tease, little girl," he growled. My heart rate sped up as I giggled at him. I love it when he does that. I knew this is where I wanted to be forever.

"Jasper, I love you," I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Darlin, I love you too," he said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Bella placed her hand at the base of my shaft and worked it up and down as her head bobbed up and down my cock. She was grazing her teeth along the vein in my cock. I was moaning her name with each stroke. I let out a groan and she slowed her pace a little.

_Don't slow down, Jesus help me._

After a few minutes I looked down at her and said, "Damn it Bella stop teasing me. Fucking suck my cock like you mean it. I want you to swallow me all the way down."

At that her arousal spiked and I could not hold back a growl. My cock twitched in her mouth as I spilled inside her perfect little mouth. She fixed my pants. She sat up and kissed me, I could taste myself on her lips. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

_Oh payback my dear Ms. Swan, just know I will get you back. I will make you beg._

"You are going to pay for that. You will learn it is not nice to tease, little girl," I growled. Her heart rate sped up as she giggled at me.

"Jasper, I love you," she said, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Darlin, I love you too," I said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Okay I owed that to the poor boy after the last two chapters, but there is more to come....(no pun intended) *giggles***

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	28. Chapter 27: The Promise of Forever

**Okay... two reasons for this early update... I know I said Friday but got more EPIC news and well I love y'all so see A/N at bottom please :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27 - The Promise of Forever**

**Songs for Chapter 27: Soul Mate - Josh Turner, Bless the Broken Road - Rascal Flatts & Kiss a Girl - Keith Urban**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

After Bella's help, I was feeling better. She was extremely worked up but I knew if I even touched her, I would be late for what I had planned next.

A few minutes from our destination, I came to a stop. I turned to look at my girl. She was radiating love, pride and lust, so much lust.

_Get it together man_.

"Bella," I said as she turned to see why I had stopped, "I love you, are you ready for your next surprise?"

"I love you too and yes, I'm ready," she said in a whisper, her cheeks showed her blush.

She looks so beautiful tonight and I hope she likes what I am getting ready to do. I pulled back onto the road and we were in front of the house in no time.

"Wow," Bella whispered under her breath.

I chuckled inside, that was the reaction I was hoping she'd have. This house was an original 1814 era home. It's only a few miles from Carlisle's home and it really only needed minor changes and upgrades made to it. It has three stories and is beautiful. I am so glad Esme found it for me.

I walked around and grabbed Bella out of the truck. She giggled as I sat her on her feet. "In a hurry?," she asked still giggling.

"Yes," I whispered. "Now follow me," I said, pulling her around to the backyard with me. I stopped in front of the back porch. I took an unnecessary breath and smiled at my girl as she looked up at the house.

"Darlin', you coming into my life was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I know it's been a rocky road for you but I truly love you with all my heart. I can't imagine a time or place where you don't exist. I will love..." I was cut off when Bella jumped into my arms and kissed me.

"Jasper, I... I feel the same way," she said, tears slowly streaming down her face.

She felt so good in my arms. I never wanted to let her go; she was my sun, moon and stars.

"Hurry it along, Whitlock," Peter whispered from inside. I smiled as I heard someone, I am assuming it was Char, smack him in the back of the head.

I put Bella back on her feet, reluctantly. I stepped back from her and smiled. I dropped to one knee and her eyes widened. She looked like she was going to start crying again at any second.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, now?" I asked as I held the little blue Tiffany's box in my hand.

She stood there, stunned, saying nothing and I was starting to get worried. _What if she doesn't want to marry me? Can I live without her? No, she loves me, what can I do? _My internal mind was going crazy, my insides felt like they were ripping apart.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Jasper," she whispered. "Yes, God yes, I will marry you."

I jumped up and grabbed her, pressing my lips to her. I opened the box and removed the ring. It was in the shape of a heart, Bella's eye widened again as I placed it on her finger.

"Jasper, it's beautiful, I love it," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. The happiness, love and lust, again that lust, was radiating from her.

I smiled, remembering what the lady at Tiffany's told me about the ring they day I bought it.

****

The Bezet follows the contours of a heart-shaped diamond, accentuating its shape in a streamlined platinum bezel setting. It's elegant, modern and simply radiant. Simply put, Sir, she will love it.

****

I lovingly wrapped my arm around her waist as we stared at the house. "Darlin', I know tonight is a night of firsts for us, remembering the ride over and what happened, but I wanted you to see our home too." She gasped and turned, almost falling as her knees gave out on her.

"Darlin', you okay?" I asked, quirking a brow at her and she giggled in response.

"Baby, I am more than alright, you just make me week in the knees, that's all," she said placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You can come out now," I yelled and everyone came charging out of the house. Emmett was the first one to pull Bella in a hug and swing her around. "You're truly my lil' sis now," he said, kissing her cheek.

Rose came up to her after Emmett and took her hands, and said, "I am proud to call you my sister."

"As well, I am honored to welcome you to the family, we all love you," Edward said.

Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks and I was hoping we were not completely overwhelming her. I still had one last thing to do and I needed her firing on all pistons to do it.

Esme and Carlisle came up to her and engulfed her in their arms. "Welcome to the family, you have always been my daughter and we love you," Esme said.

Carlisle looked to Bella and she smiled at him. "Bella, I am proud to call you my daughter. Thank you for making my son happy. He truly loves you and I know you love him." They were close already but his words meant so much to her.

"I know," she whispered. "I love him just as much," she added turned to smile at me.

Peter and Charlotte came up to her last. I took her hand in mine as Peter started talking to her. "Welcome my sister, Char and I are excited to see you two so happy. Now, are we ready to get the show on the road?" he asked.

Everyone, including me, looked to Bella. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?" she whispered, looking totally lost and I could feel her confusion.

_Did she not understand what I asked her?_

Alice came in to save me from my internal banter. She took Bella by the hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Bella, Jasper asked you to marry him, now," she said, slowly.

Bella stood there for a second and then the realization of what my question was came to her. "Oh," she whispered, smiling.

Everyone around chuckled and I took her hand back from Alice. "Are you sure?" I asked, I didn't want to rush her.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life," she said as the tears started to fall again. Her extreme sadness washed over me and I pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern etched in my voice.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I just... I always thought Charlie would be around...." she trailed off as the realization hit us all. She missed her father. Carlisle stepped up to her and turned her into his embrace.

"Dear sweet girl, I'm sorry he is not here. I know this is hard on you. I know he is looking down now and watching you. He must be very proud of you. You are a strong, loving, and giving woman," Carlisle said, kissing her forehead.

She looked up at him and I felt her love for him, he was like a father to us all and now she could feel his words as they rang true to her.

"Will you give me away?" she whispered, so low I almost didn't hear her. His face lit up with a smile and I could see the happiness radiating off of him.

"It would be my honor," he said.

I took Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze, she returned her gaze to me and we went inside to get ready. As we walked in, Bella gasped and she was filled with amazement.

"Alice," I said and she laughed.

Alice had everything in order before the night started. There were red flowers everywhere along with the white carpet for Bella to walk into the living room on. We kissed quickly as Alice grabbed her and said, "We will be down in ten minutes."

I walked into the living room and waited for their return. Peter was going to officiate for us. As we heard them ascend the stairs, Alice called for Carlisle . He closed the French doors behind him and we readied ourselves. I had picked a song to play softly as she walked towards me. I just hoped she liked it.

Bless The Broken Road started to play as the doors opened. Alice fluttered inside in front of Bella. She was still in her white and red dress and those heels. She would not get by with out me in her and soon. She smiled as she looked into my eyes and if my heart still beat it would have stopped. She was stunning.

Carlisle handed her over to me and Peter started. As we promised our love to each other we were all filled with love and happiness.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your wife," he said, grinning at me.

As we kissed, they cheered and whistled. That was the happiest moment of my existence and I needed to share it with her and only her.

"Mrs. Whitlock, I need you, now," I whispered in her ear, low enough only she'd hear. Her voice caught in her throat and I heard Alice and Edward chuckle, they must have seen what was next.

I said I wouldn't wait much longer. I scooped her up and ran from the room, grabbing my leather jacket off the rack by the door.

"Don't you dare mess up her dress, Jasper," Alice yelled as I hit the back steps. I chuckled and ran off into the woods.

I stopped once we were out of earshot of the house. It was cold out here and I wrapped Bella in my leather jacket. "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock," I said, pulling her around to face me.

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled as she pressed her hips into the straining bulge in my jeans.

"You are pure evil, woman," I hissed.

"Just the way you like me to be," she said, kissing me. I growled and felt the heat of her wet center call to me.

I quickly rid her of her panties. I unzipped my pants and stopped to stare into her eyes. I saw the love and happiness in her eyes.

"I love you," I said. "This is not going to be slow and sweet, I need you too bad."

"Jasper, please just fuck me, I need you," she said with a husky lust ridden voice.

I slammed into her and she cried out in pleasure. I made sure to keep my arms wrapped around her as I slammed into her, to keep her from hitting the tree. She was pushing against my stone body with the heel of her foot, trying to push me further into her. I had to control myself to keep her from getting hurt.

As I set a rhythm we both needed, she radiated pure love and happiness. This would be my new center of control, keeping her happy. She was yelling out my name in ecstasy in no time. I spilled my seed inside her as her muscled tightened around me. I fixed my clothes and help her right herself, then I pushed her into the tree and kissed her.

"Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Whitlock?" I said, teasingly, biting the side of her neck.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock," she said, smiling and sliding her hands down my chest.

I took her in my arms and ran back to the house. This is exactly where I was meant to be, here with her, she was my whole world.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: *Blushes*... No one saw that coming did they? Yeah I am sneaky like that. Surprise weddings are fun!!! YAY!!! This chapter had me crying while I wrote it so if you get emotionally involved as I do while reading... sorry. It was happy tears though so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter will most definitely have Mike bashing... Mwahahahah... well you'll have to wait to see what happens to the ass-hat!! **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

**EPIC ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**My buddy Izzy, **Jaspers Izzy **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett, Darksper, Darkward (only way we like Edweirdo) and Darkella. We can now be found on our profile page... Darkspers Priestesses! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. There is a link on my homepage.**

**We will be POSTING "Dark Desires"... a darkmett in the morning... knowing me that means midnight. LOL We are totes writing machines so we will update as much as possible, between our RL's and other fics. We will probably update evey week or so... but it will be worth the wait! PROMISE :)**

**Come play with our Darkmett and soon Darksper!! They would enjoy your company!!**

**Also:**

**Don't forget to check the blog... I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics I am working on... got to:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	29. Chapter 28: Bella's Revenge

**Special Thanks to my twitter buddies... Clurrabella and Catonspeed for your wonderful help with this chapters story line. They are fuckawesome and I send much love to ya' both :p**

**Now onto the Mike Bashing *giggles***

***_*Important Contest Announcement on Bottom of Page *_***

* * *

**Chapter 28 - Bella's Revenge**

**Songs for Chapter 28: Hysteria - Muse, Sing for Absolution - Muse & Pages - 3 Doors Down**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After they guys left on Monday night, I was awakened by something strange. I couldn't explain it so I tried to forget about it. It was hard for me to sleep without Jasper by my side. As the next day started, I went to work and the day drained me. The next couple of day were all the same. I'd get up, desperately missing my man and go to work and come home.

I had no idea today was going to be the worst day of my happy world. The idea of things getting that far... what would I do? How would it turn out? I made my way to the bar. When I walked in, Roger and Elliott were stocking the bar and getting ready for the big party on Saturday night. Halloween always had the craziest crowds.

It was going to be a very busy and hopefully fun filled night. I was anxious to see what the theme was this year. When I went over and looked at the banner I burst into a fit of laughter. Both of them looked at me like I had gone looney.

"Vampire and werewolves, really you want vampire and werewolves?" I laughed out, gasping for my much needed breaths.

They both just shook their heads and chuckled at me.

"Oh come on, that's just funny right there," I said with my worst impersonation of Larry the Cable guy.

They really started laughing and left me inside to go get more boxes from the store room. I was cleaning off the bar and pulled out the step ladder to start hanging up the banner. I was being very careless and didn't hear the door open. I leaned over and felt a set of hands on my ass.

I immediately turned and fell off the damn ladder right into the arms of Mike Newton. How dare he touch me like I am his. I'd rather hit the floor and break my ass than have his filthy hands on me. I pushed myself free of his hold and stepped back from him.

My anger was immedialety in the red zone. I quickly scanned the room and just my luck I was alone. _Fuck!_

"What in the fuck do yo want, Newton?" I hissed.

"Bells, I've missed you, baby," he whined.

_As if? Did he actually expect me to miss his miserable ass?_

"Get the fuck out of here, NOW!" I said, through clenched teeth.

"Come on, Bells let get out of here. I really can't wait to feel you on top of me again. It's been too long."

"That will NEVER happen again. NEVER! Do you understand that? I am happily married, you know that?"

"Ah, Bells he's a... hell, I could bend him like a twig. You liked what I did to you, you always had a good time," he said as his fists curled tight.

_Good time? Is he serious? Swan get out of here_.

"Mike, the last time I was with you, you... raped me. That was not a good time, you stupid asshole," I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

He grabbed me, pulling me close and kissed me. I was in trouble! _What do I do? _As I fought to get him off of me, I heard a throat clear behind him and my heart sank. I looked over his arm as I pushed him back and saw Charlotte standing there, staring at me. She did not look happy.

"Isabella Whitlock, what in the hell are you doing?"

"I... um, Mike... Char..." My mind and mouth were not working together.

My heart was racing and I felt sick to my stomach. It took Mike a minute to turn around and when he did his jaw dropped. Char is a hot bitch. Blonde, busty and beautiful, just the way he liked.

"Bells, whose your gorgeous friend here?" Mike asked.

"Go away," I said, in a low voice. But to which one? They were tearing my insides apart.

She raised an eyebrow to me and I felt my knees go weak. She sauntered over to Mike and grabbed his hand.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Whitlock. I am Jasper's... sister," she sounded so sweet but I could see the anger rolling off of her. But who was it directed to? She was glaring at us both.

_Jesus what is she going to do? She knows I wasn't kissing him, right? Oh God what if she tells Jasper?_

I felt the room spin and I was going down, everything was spinning and I didn't hit the floor. I looked up and Char smiled at me. I saw Mike standing behind her a few paces and she whispered in my ear as she helped me up, "Don't get all worked up, I have been listening." Those words lifted a fuckton of pressure off of my chest and my breathing regulated itself.

"Bella, can you go in the back and tell Elliott I am here to pick up my order?" she said, facing Mike.

"No," I whispered low enough I hoped she could hear.

She turned to me with anger filled eyes. "Now," she growled.

My mind was racing... if I leave what will she do to him? _Why do you care Swan?_ It was as if she was reading my mind, she looked at me and took my hand.

"I will not kill him, I am just going to... talk with him, I promise," she said, hugging me.

I walked away from them as my stomach tightened. I had to get myself together, if Roger or Elliott saw her do something, I'd never forgive myself. I stood in the hall... What should I do? Could I let something bad happen to him? I hated every inch of him, but was it right? My mind was crashing in on me and I had to know what was happening.

I walked back into the main room behind the bar to see what was going on. They were nowhere in sight. I heard a noise coming from the game room. When I walked around the corner I stopped in my tracks.

Rose had her hand running up and down the front of Mikes very tight jeans. The stupid bastard had no idea what was going on nor did I but when Ali looked at me and smiled I saw the evil glint in her eyes. I looked over at the bench by the wall and she pulled him up, pushing him back against it and handcuffing him. He got a smile on his face and I felt every bit of anger I have ever had pour out of me.

I stepped closer to him and smiled. I knew it was gonna hurt me more than it hurt him but I had to do it. This stupid arrogant piece of a shit called me names, hit me and fucked around on me. I owe it to myself to do this. I stepped closer and with all I had in me I punched him in the face. I was in pain as the tears ran down my cheeks. They were not tears of sadness or pain they were from relief. I was finally free.

I stepped back from him as he fought to free himself.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "It makes me no different than you but I will say this, Newton. This ring, means I am not around for your amusement anymore. Jasper is a real man, a military man, trust me when I say I am happy and you are not worth my time. Girls, let him go."

As I walked out of the room I turned to see him still sitting there in shock. I had only stood up to him twice and both times I got the hell beat out of me. I was a new woman now. I am not bowing to him anymore.

"Oh and Newton, if you ever come anywhere near me again or anyone of my family or if you ever, I mean ever harm another woman again... you will be sorry," I said, walking out the door. I heard a loud groan and walked over to the bar.

I didn't hear them approach but I knew they were there.

"What in the hell did you do?" I said, never looking up.

"Bella, sweetie, you will not see him again. I don't think he'll be able to... well let's just.. shit, he will not be able to use that thing he calls a dick until the heel print I just left him goes away," Rose said, giggling.

I burst into tears and felt all the sadness of missing Jasper, what had just happened and just the relief I was feeling. Roger and Elliott of course chose that moment to come in and immediately demanded to know what was wrong.

I told them everything that happened up to the point of me talking to him. I didn't want them to worry but I didn't want them to think I was too much trouble and fire me. Alice of course had to tell them I hit Mike and they all agreed that I should go home.

I went straight upstairs when I walked in and fell onto the bed.

I heard a knock and Alice was beside me before I could even blink. Bella I know you are scared about what you found out this morning but you have to tell someone. I looked to her completely surprised.

"Alice, how..." I started but she cut me off.

"Look at me," she said, pulling my chin up to look her in the eyes, "He will be okay... I am now sure of it."

* * *

**Chapter Notes: OMFG! Didn't I tell y'all the stupid bastard would get what he deserved... It was a process... should have been more but Bella was right, he wasn't worth it!!**

**Now, what in the hell are Ali and Bells talking about??? Find out soon how Jasper reacts to the 'visit' Newton paid her. If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

**Reminders:**

**My buddy Keira, **MaitresseSaint **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett and Darksper. We can now be found on our profile page... Twisted Minds Think Alike! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. Our first O/S for the "Show Us Your Darkside Contest", isbe POSTED. It is a Darkmett and it will knock your socks off... we promise.**

**My buddy Izzy, **Jaspers Izzy **and I, **Jaspers Sex Kitten, **have joined forces to bring you all things Darkmett, Darksper, Darkward (only way we like Edweirdo) and Darkella. We can now be found on our profile page... Darkspers Priestesses! Add us to your Author Alerts to know when we post. There is a link on my homepage. The First chapter of Dark Desires is POSTED. It is a Darkmett and again it will knock you socks off... we promise.**

**Don't forget to check the blog... I will be posting updates and teasers for the fics we are working on:**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

****CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT****

**Darkest Temptations presents: Death by Darksper: An anonymous Darksper contest**

**We want to see your best Darksper in the most unforgivable act. Murder. That's right. What's the fun in having a Dark character if he isn't going to do something evil? We want your One Shots with our leading man, Dark Jasper, committing one of the deadly sins. He must deliver death to any other Twilight character (doesn't matter who) and do it well. It doesn't matter how they die, as long as they are DOA by the end of the story. **

**Other than that, there are very few rules when writing your O/S. See below for more details. We look forward to reading what your dark little minds come up with. **

Go to the links below for contest Details and Rules...

Darkest Temptations Homepage ... http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com

FFn homepage for Contest ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~deathbydarkspercontest

C2 Community for the entries ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Death_By_Darksper_Contest_Page/78427/

**If you have any question PM on teh Deathbydarksper homepage, Darkspers Priestess's homepage or email us at **


	30. Chapter 29: Come Home Soon

**Chapter 29 - Come Home Soon**

**Songs for Chapter 29: What I've Done - Linkin Park & Avalanche - David Cook**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The alarm clock has stirred me from my thinking as I lay there, staring at the ceiling. I miss Jasper, he and the boys have gone hunting in Canada. The girls keep me busy but my mind, body and soul are missing the contact high only Jasper can give me. In the last eight months my love for my family has grown more than imaginable. Not only did they save me they made me see that I was worth saving.

My husband is the light of my life and I would be eternally lost without him. I groaned as I rolled over to face the door. I sighed and tears started to fall. I just miss him so much. _Suck it up Whitlock only one more day. It's not like he's gonna die when you tell him... Jeez morbid much? _The knock on the door again stirred me from my thoughts of Jasper, how does that happen.

The door opened slightly as I stared back at the golden eyes peering through me. Then the events of the last two days replayed in my head. I started shaking with sobs and was engulfed in a set of iron glad arms. She said nothing she just let me cry. I felt my body start to recover as I looked up at her. Her face was riddled with concern and I was truly sorry she saw me like this.

"Bella, honey, I know you miss him and I'm sorry. Do you want me to call Carlisle and have them come back early?" Esme asked.

"No," I whispered. "It's just with everything that happened the last two days... I... my emotions are all scrambled and I don't know what to do."

"It's normal, you will miss him when he's gone, we miss our mates but it's easier after the years of practice we have. Just remember, he is missing you too," she said, kissing my forehead.

"Esme, what am I... going to tell him... how can I tell him? What if he looses it? What if it scares him away from me?" I squeaked as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Bella, I know you are scared but I know that will not happen. Carlisle will help you both. He will check and make sure you and Jasper know what's going to happen. It will be okay, I know it," she said, pushing me up to look in my eyes.

"Thank you," I whisperedu taking her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure dear, anything," she said, sweetly.

"Will it hurt?" I said, wincing at the thought.

"Bella, it is painful, but it is the best type of pain you will ever experience," she said, hugging me tighter.

I felt at ease with her, she truly was my mother now... one I hoped to have forever and now I am not sure if that will happen. Jasper will leave me and I will be alone. The tears started again and I shook with each new thought. I had really fucked up this time... but how in the hell... was it real?

Then next feeling I had was of love. I could still be loved. I was so wrapped into my musing I didn't notice anything going on around me. I felt the bed beside me move and I opened my eyes. It was dark in the room and I wondered what time it was.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?"

"Alice?" I whispered. My eyes and throat were sore. I felt like I was falling to pieces.

"Yeah, do you want to talk?" she said, flipping the light on.

"Alice... is everything, really going to be okay?" I asked, scared of what her answer may be.

"Listen to me," she said, sitting beside me again. "I can tell you this... it will be a shock to them all. It is a very serious matter. You have to be careful and not do anything... klutzy."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Alice, I am trying to be serious here."

"Look, you will be fine, he will be fine and well... we will all be fine," she said, nodding.

She decides now to keep her visions a secret. _What is that about? _I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Okay, Alice. If you say so I will go with that. Now, when do they come home?"

"Um, well..." she stuttered.

"Alice?" I squeaked. "You called didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, you need him," she said taking my hand. "They'll be back in a couple of hours."

I huffed but I knew she was right. I laid my head on the pillow, praying for sleep. When they got back I had to tell him what had happened. Jesus I wish I could not tell him. I know he will go after Mike... I don't want him to have a morons death on his hands. He is not worth it. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jasper's POV

I was watching Emmett play with his food and laughing at his playfulness. He truly enjoyed these trips as we all do but, I was missing Bella. I saw Edward walk off to answer his phone. It had to be Alice... they were too cute. It made me want to call Bella but I knew it would only make our separation harder. She was so new to this life.

In the last eight months together we had not been apart for more than a few hours. Even then we made up for the separation. I loved her and she loved me more than I ever thought possible. I would never understand what I did to deserve her, but I would cherish her forever. I was pulled from my thoughts as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle looked at me. I jumped up off the log I was sitting on.

"What?" I hissed. My mind was all over the place. Did something happen? Was Bella hurt... Oh God!

"Jasper, relax," Edward said shaking his head. "Alice just called to say Bella misses you and is not sleeping well. She thinks we should come back early. That's all."

"My poor girl," I said, smiling. But I was internally cringing. I worried about Bella, I knew this would be hard on her. Yet I came. I should not have let her talk me into coming.

*****

"Bella, I can stay. They will be fine without me," I said.

"Aw, Jasper, come on, Bells will be fine. I don't want to go without you," Emmett whined.

"Brother," Peter said. "It won't be the same without you."

"Jasper, go, I will be fine. Alice and I have plans for the weekend, then I will have classes and work to keep me busy. Please. Go and hang out with the boys," she said, kissing me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now go!" she said, pointing to the door. Earning a laugh from us all. She looked adorable trying to be all commanding.

I leaned in and kissed her and we headed out to our favorite 'camping' spot in Canada.

******

"Well, boys, let's clean up our mess and head home then. It want take long to get back," Carlisle said, clapping me on the shoulder.

We rushed to pack up our 'camp site' and as we were loading the vehicles Peter came up to me and smiled. _Dirty bastard, what is he up to?_ I heard Edward chuckle as we got in my truck.

"Do you really think..." I started but stopped.

I knew if there was something wrong, Alice would have said so. Edward was worried, but about who? What was he worried about? I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Peter, grinning at me. What the hell is his problem? The rest of the ride was silent. I was just ready to get back to Bella. I pulled up in front of the house, not even bothering with the garage.

I saw the girls coming out onto the porch and I ran to Bella. I pulled her to me and kissed her. She was happy, worried and apprehensive. I pushed back and arched a brow. As I looked at her the tears started to fall. I wrapped my arms around her and she went limp.

"Jasper, I'm sorry," she said through her tears.

"For what, darlin'?" I asked, cnfussed.

"I wasn't paying attention... I ... he just showed up," she said.

What would upset her? Was she mad at me? i thought for a minute and then it hit me....

I growled as I turned to go to the truck. I would kill that peckerwood if he did anything to her. How in the hell did I not figure that out sooner?

"Jasper, calm down," Peter said, grabbing me as I got to the truck.

"Jasper, she is fine. It was not... we were there to help," Alice said, trailing off.

Edward chuckled and said, "You three are pure evil."

Alice, Rose and Char were standing behind Bella, smiling. Bella looked like she was ready to cry again.

_What in the hell did they do? _

"I will just say this... Bella will not have to worry about that piece of shit any more. We taught him a lesson in... tough love," Char said, smirking.

I walked over to Bella and kissed her as I pulled her into my chest. She was shaking and I felt her love and worry.

"Jasper, we need to talk... it's important," she whispered.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Bwahahahaha.... I love Char!! If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	31. Chapter 30: Saying Goodbye

**Hey guys, Okay I just wanted to say that this was a very emotional chappy to write. If you cry while reading as I did while I wrote, I am sorry. But it was neceassary. Poor Bells does get her revenge on the asshole who left her to deal with vile Mike... time for some dog bashing *Rotf* If you are team dog, I appologize now. *giggles***

* * *

**Chapter 30 - Saying Goodbye**

**Songs for Chapter 30: Mama's Song - Carrie Underwood, Daddy's Hands - Holly Dunn, Possibilities - Lykke Li**

******* Flash Back *******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It has been seven and a half months since I told everyone I was pregnant. That day will be etched in my brain forever.

*****

After Charlotte, Rose and Alice gave the guys a detailed encounter of the Mike ordeal, I sat quietly, contemplating how to tell him. _Would he even believe me? _As I sat there lost in my own world I thought of the ways to tell him. I felt a cold hand on my face and I melted into his touch.

I opened my eyes and stared into his amber eyes. Jasper was kneeling in front of me and I was at a loss for words. i just sat there.

"Bella?" he said, sounding anxious.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

_Jesus Christ Bella, that was smooth. Just fucking smooth._

I heard a few gasps from the room. It was a shock but only I felt it's weight. I was anxious, scared, worried and totally freaking out. Jasper just stared at me... he did not move, blink, breath... nothing. His hand was still on my face and I started to feel the tears coming. This was not the response I was looking for.

"Jasper," I squeaked.

Fianally after a few more tense moments her jumped up and hugged me to his chest. His body was shaking with unshed tears. He kissed me and I fell even deeper into his love.

"Baby, are you sure?" he asked, grinning.

"Yes, the doctor's office confirmed it for me yesterday morning," I said with a matching grin.

*****

That was the beginning of what I call operation 'Make Bella Crazy'. I am watched, followed and stalked all day long. I may not be the most graceful person but Lord I am not doing anything in a rush. I feel so slow, compared to everyone else, already anyway and being the size of a house was not helping. Hell, I can't even pee without an audience. As things turned out we'd be moving as soon as the baby was born. School was over. I managed with everyone's help to get done early.

Now, I can concentrate on being a loving wife and mother. We were going to Alaska for a few years to adjust to things. This was going to be new for us all. Carlisle said the baby was progressing normal but it would be a half-breed and that had room for dout, in my mind. What would he/she be like? More human traits or vampire traits? It was definitely going to be a balancing act.

I asked Alice to bring me to Forks today to say good bye to my parents. I needed to 'talk' to them and the only way to do that was to go to the cemetery for a 'face to face'. It broke my heart to think they'd missed so much. I was a friend, a wife and in a few weeks I was going to be a mother.

I turned twenty-two toady. This was the right time to do this. As we pulled up to the cemetery I got nervous. I had to get everything off my chest. I got out of the car and Alice didn't move. "Thanks," I whispered and shut the door.

As I made my way over I started to plot I started to shake. I was still angry with them for leaving me. I know it was not there fault but it made it no easier on me. I took a deep breath and sat down on the ground between them. I looked down at the plaque on their markers and the tears started. I sat there quietly and sobbed for what seemed like hours. I decided to start talking.

"Dad... Renee, I love you more than you'll ever know but I am also mad at you. You left me... I needed you and you were not there. My life went down the crapper and I was alone. I am married to a wonderful man who I love more than I ever thought possible. I want to understand this I really do," I said slamming my fist into the ground.

"Why did you let this happen? You should have been here for me, to watch me walk down the aisle, graduate college and now, now when a daughter needs her mother you are gone! I just don't know what to do. You are missing the best thing that has ever happened to me. You'll never get to see your grandchild!" I yelled, as the tears became heavier.

I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me. I looked up at Alice and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Bella?" she said, taking my chin in her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath. "I will be just another minute, okay."

She nodded and disappeared. I sat there taking in all the things that had happened over the last couple of years. I had come a long way and don't think I would have changed anything. I know there is rhyme and reason for everything. I can only hope there was a lesson learned in there somewhere. I went to stand and felt a warm hand on my arm. I jumped and inhaled deeply.

"Bells, I'm sorry I didn't...."

I turned to see Jake standing there. I started to cry again and my body shook. He stopped talking as his eyes fell to my stomach. My heart was racing. I watched him as he stiffened, his arms were shaking and he looked at me, anger showing on his face.

"Bella, what have you done?" he hissed.

I knew he'd smelled her but I didn't know what to do. I know they can be very unstable at times. I stood there frozen in fear. He closed his eyes and when he looked at me I could see the disgust on his face.

"Jake," I whispered but was cut off by him.

"Please tell me you have more sense than that," he hissed again.

"What are you talking about?" I said getting angry.

"Bella, I can smell it. That thing inside you... it's one of them," he spat.

"You listen to me Jacob Black... and listen well. My life, my choices, are none of your business. When you left... when I needed you the most. When I needed a friend you were not there. Maggie was more important to you than me, your so called best friend. You left me after Charlie and Renee were gone! I was all alone. You know what I got stuck with? What my one and only option at the time was? " I yelled.

"Mike fucking Newton. I was so torn over being alone and settled for the worst person anyone should ever have to deal with. Do you want to know what that was like for me? Let me tell you... it was no fucking picnic. I was beaten, raped and just fucking broken," I trailed off as the tears started to fall.

"Bella, I'm sor..." he started but I cut him off.

"No! I am not finished. I was under a cover of darkness that had no escape... until they found me. Jake they are the reason I am alive. They saved me from a hell, I could not escape. I lived in fear... Do you understand that? Do you not want me to be happy? Are you that fucking selfish? I love each one of them and I don't care what they are or what they 'eat'," I said, making quote marks in the air.

"They are my family. No matter what you say, you will NEVER change my mind!" I screamed, as my body shook harder.

"Bella," Alice said coming up behind me. She looked worried and I was wishing we were not here alone. What if a fight broke out? Oh God....

My knees went weak and I started to fall. Alice grabbed me and I felt a pain shoot through my stomach. I inhaled deeply and I knew what was happening. It was not time yet.

"Get your hands off of her, leech!" Jacob growled.

"Fuck off, mutt, I don't have time to deal with your shit right now," Alice said, helping me up on my feet.

"Oh, god, Bella. What happened?" I heard Jasper say from behind me.

"I'm fine," I said, as he pulled me to his chest and kissed me.

I tried to make sure I positioned myself between the vamps and the dog. This stand off was not looking well. What in the hell was I going to do? _Think Bella, think_. I was pulled from my thinking when Jake growled and started yelling.

"What are you doing to her? You brain washed her, didn't you? Stupid leeches, why in the hell are you doing this to her? She deserves better than you."

He was really starting to piss me off. I turned and glared at him, as Jasper spoke.

"Listen dog!" Jasper growled. "I will only say this once. We have a treaty with your kind, but you will not bother my wife. Bella is none of your business!"

"I'd rather see her dead, than with you!" Jake growled.

I had enough and in any other moment I may have acted different but when your hormones are out of whack and your temper flares you don't act rationally. I stepped closer to Jake and swung. If felt like I had hit a brick wall but my point was made.

"Jacob Black, you left me. If you cared you would have stayed. I never want to see you again. You mean nothing to me anymore," I yelled.

I could see the hurt in his face but if he really cared he would not have abandoned me. I turned back to Jasper and Alice when a ripping pain shot through my body. I clutched my stomach and screamed.

"Jasper!"

"Baby, I'm here. Hold on, I will get you to Carlisle. He's at the house, here," he said, pulling me into the car with him.

When I was pulled from the car I was not in as much pain and I knew that had to do with Jasper. he was trying to make me comfortable but I wanted to feel this. It was as Esme that told me it was the best pain, you'd ever experience.

"Jasper," I said through clenched teeth. "Stop controlling it, I ... I want to feel this."

"Baby, I can't...." he trailed off. "Fine, but if it gets too out of hand... I'm stepping in."

I know he felt my determination. This was going to be awful but it had to be this way. We made it inside and Carlisle directed Jasper to his room. I was placed on the bed and Jasper crawled behind me, pulling me to his chest. Everyone was there with worried looks on their faces.

"Everyone, out," Carlisle ordered.

"Wait... Esme will you stay? Please," I said as the pain hit me again.

"Sure, baby," she said, sitting by me and taking my hand.

She instructed me on my breathing and as Carlisle broke my water I knew that I would soon hold our baby as close to my heart as possible.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: OMJH!! Baby time is coming soon. Squeeeeeeee Now the next chapter will be the last. *Sad Panda Face* **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	32. Chapter 31: The Adventure Begins

**Yay!! Okay I just wanted to say I had the honor of being "A Darlin' for A Day" this week for their Sexy One shot blog. It was a complete surprise and shock to be asked. Those girls rock my socks off. So go to the blog to see what all the noise is about....**

**http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Ok see the long winded A/N peice at the end..... enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 31 - The Adventure Begins**

**Songs for Chapter 31: Hero - David Cook, March Out of the Madness - Papa Roash & Your Arms Feel Like Home - 3 Doors Down **

******* Flash Back *******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

What felt like days later I was pushing. It truly felt like I was being ripped in half.

"I can see the head. Bella, push again," Carlisle said. I felt Jasper's influence and at the moment I was glad for it. I felt the baby come out and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a girl," Carlisle said, wrapping her in a blanket and smiling. I reached out for her as a pain hit and Alice burst through the door.

"There's another one," she yelled.

"Jesus," I cried out as the pain hit again.

I suddenly felt calm and was instructed to push again. After a few minutes I was watching as Carlisle's eye widened. Then he held up my baby, our baby....

"It's a boy."

I started to cry. I was beyond happy and I felt Jasper's love and the entire family's for me. I was where I belonged and I would trade it for nothing.

They were both so beautiful... blond hair and brown eyes. A perfect mix of Jasper and myself. They wouldn't be spoiled beyond belief but they would never go without. There was nothing I would not do for them as I know the rest of the family felt the same way.

After the babies where given the once over by their doctor and grandfather, Esme and Alice took them to meet the family. Jasper helped me out of bed and into the shower.

"Darlin', have you thought of names?" he asked as he washed my hair.

"Yes. I had a boy's and a girl's name picked out...." I trailed off, laughing. "I guess it was a good thing."

"Well? Do I have to guess?" Jasper said, chuckling.

"Oh, sorry. Well remember how I said I wanted to give the baby a name that meant a lot to me?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, I was thinking... how do you like the names Charlie Matthew and Ashlynn Renee?"

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me forehead as he said, "Baby, they are perfect. I think they are well suited and strong names."

"Since they are going to be with this family forever... I thought it would be nice to honor the one's they'd never know," I said crying.

This was the saddest yet happiest day of my life. After the shower was over Jasper carried me back to bed. I was beyond tired and soar. The whole family was so wrapped up with the babies that I was able just to relax and enjoy the happiness around me. This is where I belonged and would forever remain.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It has been five long months since Bella had the babies. We have moved to Anchorage, Alaska after talking Bella into moving.

*****

"You just bought this house. Why are we moving? It make no sense to me," she huffed.

"Bells, we all own many houses throughout the world," Emmett said and I felt Bella's shock.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Darlin', we don't age, so after some time we have to move. It is just our nature. We have to stay undetected," i said kissing her cheek.

"Fine, but I am not looking forward to getting used to a new setting. But, I'd follow you to hell and back if that's what I had to do," she said, smirking.

"Good, 'cuz, I'd do the same for you," I said, kissing her.

*****

Now that we were here, everyone has settled in quite well. The babies are developing at normal human speed and are too cute for words. My heart soars every time I see them together with my beautiful wife. I never thought this would happen for me. Esme, Alice and Rose are a big help to Bella and myself. They are all working in shifts to insure that nothing is overlooked.

Carlisle and Esme are the proudest grandparents around. Emmett and Edward, as always, are with the ladies when it comes to the babies. Emmett is already contemplating what wrestling moves and attacks he can teach them. They will all be more than we can control.

I look back to the day they were born. Bella's twenty second birthday. What started out as a regular day turned into and emotional roller coaster that ended with her giving birth two our two precious children.

*****

"Bella, sweetie, can we come in?" Esme asked through the door.

Bella and I had been sitting in bed holding the babies as she adjusted to being a mother.

"Please," Bella whispered.

"We know you are tired but we, as a family got you something for your birthday. It is more fitting to give it to you now, more than ever," Esme said.

"Take her, please, Alice," Bella said.

Alice took the baby and Esme handed the little black box to Bella. I smelled the tears before I saw them. As Bella opened the box, she gasped and started crying. She looked up at the entire family standing there looking down at her. I could feel the love rolling off of them and I projected it to her. I hoped she'd know she was a part of our lives forever.

"Thank you," she said between gasps.

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. Esme sat beside her on the bed and put the charm bracelet on her wrist. The Cullen crest hung in the middle and there was two new additions to it. The baby shoes were just what it needed. All three of my babies would forever share the same birthday. This would be the happiest day in my existence aside from the night I married Bella.

"Bella, have you two decided on names?" Alice asked, as she handed the baby back to Bella.

"Yes. We can officially introduce you to... Ashlynn Renee Whitlock and Charlie Matthew Whitlock," she said, smiling.

The love and pride she had for them and me was amazing. It was a feeling I would live in forever.

******

Tonight embarks on mine and Bella's one year wedding anniversary. It will be a special night in more ways. Bella has decided she is ready to join the Cullens in their eternal life. I have a wonderful evening planned and after tonight we will truly be as one forever.

"Jasper, are you ready to go?" Bella asked, wrapping her arms around me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, darlin'," I said, turning around to look at her.

"Bella, you look... beautiful," I said.

She blushed and that is something I would miss. I leaned in and kissed her. I felt her desire for me and if I did not control it we'd never make it to the restaurant.

"Alice," Bella called.

Alice and Rose came in each holding a baby. I chuckled at my sisters. they were as happy as the rest of us. it was hard to have time with them. They were always with a member of the family. Bella took our daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. She leaned in and kissed her cheeks, nose and forehead. The tears were welling up and she whispered into her ear.

"I love you, my little sweet girl. Mommy will always love you. now be a good girl for auntie Alice and Rose, okay."

Ashlynn giggled and Bella smiled. She handed her to me and I kissed her good bye before giving her back to Alice. Rose handed her our son over and Bell repeated the same to him. He smiled at her and she started to cry.

"Bella, they will be fine. You will be fine. I promise," Alice said, hugging her.

"I know... I just don't want to be away from them, that's all," Bella said, sniffing.

I pulled her out of the door after kissing the babies goodnight one last time. It was hard for Bella to leave them, especially hard tonight. It would be her last night to be their 'human' mother. In three days she'd be one of us. Alice already had our bags in the truck. We would not join them again until I knew Bella was controlled enough to be around the babies.

I pulled up in front of the remote cabin that Carlisle had acquired centuries ago. It was quaint and a romantic getaway spot. I went around to help her out of the truck. We went inside and Bella's happiness and lust overtook me.

"I love you more that you'll ever know," I whispered in her ear as I kissed down her neck.

She shivered and I felt her lust spike. That's my girl, I thought and smirked. I felt her hands slide down my back and cup my ass. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I was going to take her slow and make sure she enjoyed her last human act.

I walked her over to the bed, quickly laying her down. She shifted, pushing my shoulders back. I rolled over and she straddle my lap. She leaned down and kissed me, I could feel the her wetness through my jeans. I groaned as she pressed herself down into my aching cock. She undid my pants and I raised my hips to help her pull them off. She pulled her dress off over her head.

She was wearing a matching black lace bra and panty set. I hissed as I felt her press herself into me again. I reached up and with a flick of my wrist her bra was gone. The only thing keeping me from what I truly wanted were those panties. I quickly pulled them off and flipped Bella over onto her back as I slipped into her.

"Jasper," she panted.

I slowly worked myself in and out of her. I placed open mouth kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, working my way down to her breasts. She was moaning and writhing under me. Her body was matching mine thrust for thrust and I could feel her walls tightening.

"Jasper... yes... make me cum...."

I reached down and pinched her clit between my index finger and thumb. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and worked my way back down her neck to her sweet spot. She screamed as her orgasm hit and I bit down as I shot my warm seed into her. My teeth sank into her like butter.

I quickly licked the wound to seal it and repeated the process on her wrists, behind her knees and on her ankles. I went into the bathroom and got some water and a rag to clean her up. Once she was clean and her moaning started I laid down, wrapping my body around hers. If could control her pain it would make the next three days go by faster.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "When you wake darlin', we will be together forever. I love you so hurry back to me."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is the end of a road you guys have take with me for the last two months. I am a marshmellow so I cried the whole time I wrote the last two chapters. *shakes head* But I want to thank you all, your time, energy and encouragement mean more than you will ever know. **

**I can't believe it but every good thing comes to an end, right? But there may be a sequel. I am not sure but it will probly happen.... just not until I am caught up a bit more. *facepalm* :)**

**Special thanks to: **

**DixieHellKat101, Emmy, you are my best friend and I love ya!! Thanks for the ideas and encouragement. You see this stuff before anyone and there aren't enough words to tell how much I depend on you keeping me straight and working!**

**Jenna822, She offered her services to me and has been with me from the start. She has been there through all my crazy emails of advise and crazy ideas. Jenna you are not only my kick-ass beta but a very good friend. Love ya babe. :D**

**Cullen818, Where to start without your enouragement to move onto a full fic I don't know if I would have started this now never ending obsession. You are my favorite.... favorite person and I apprciate you more than there are words. Love ya!**

**MommyBrook are kick-ass and I love ya babe. I am so happy that this has bonded us and as always you are the best idea catcher. **

**Now to all of my Twitter birdies and friends... thanks for all the love and reviews. I honestly love you all. I hope to see you again soon. Look for my other fics and o/s's I promise I am not done writting!!!**

* * *

**Don't forget to visit my blog for more information on my favorite fics and peoples.... and teasers of my new stuff... it will be updated as much as possible.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

* * *

**Chapter Notes: If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


End file.
